Ciudad Perdida
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: AU/Continuación de "En el Espejo". Una maldición los había unido y era esa misma contra la que ambos lucharían en un mundo en el que debían ser considerados enemigos. ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar por desobedecer ordenes?
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 **Notas aclaratorias:** Segunda parte de "En el espejo" No es necesario haber leído el fic anterior, pero igualmente si quieren leerlo podría servirles para entender sólo un _poco_.

 **A** g **radecimientos especiales a:** Sery, cómo siempre. Por ayudarme con el título y darme ánimos cuándo lo necesitaba. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?

 **Dedicado a:** Bliss Aruasi xD Porque sus comentarios me hicieron reír y porque me pidió que los personajes tuvieran 50 hijos (?) Sigo considerándolo…

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida.**

 _P_ _o_ _r: Breen Martínez_

 _ **1  
Prólogo.**_

— _Un nuevo ataque se ha presentado en las ruinas de la ciudad Shikon, el ataque de las «capas negras» ha acabado con todo el cuartel que llevaba la misión de asegurar la primera ciudad. No se han encontrado hasta la fecha ningún sobreviviente. ¿Qué es lo que nos depara el futuro para nosotros? No estamos completamente seguros, ¿y dónde está la guardia? En todo este tiempo no ha podido hacer nada por no_ —.

El radio fue apagado de manera brusca. Rin dio un salto, frunciendo levemente el ceño y moviendo los labios en una mueca que a su hermano en otro tiempo le resultaría graciosa, pero en ésta no. Llevó ambas manos a su cadera y se reincorporó, quedando parada completamente derecha y teniendo que mirar hacia arriba debido a la gran altura de su hermano.

—¿Por qué apagaste mi radio? —Protestó sosteniéndole la mirada al mayor. Ella no le tenía ningún miedo y eso hacía al mayor molestarse aún más considerando que en esos momentos era su superior a cargo.

—No es necesario que escuches eso. —Aclaró y entonces dio media vuelta de forma elegante para marcharse de ahí, esperando no tener que argumentar nada más. Pero la menor no parecía de acuerdo con eso.

«Sobreprotector» pensó Rin. —¿Por qué? —Volvió a indagar ella—. ¿Acaso no es lo que estamos viviendo? ¿Qué acaso por eso no estamos aquí?

Él gruñó, regresándole la mirada con el ceño fruncido. —Te dije que no te unieras.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, lista para volver a debatir sobre aquel asunto que parecía que nunca iba a ser perdonado. Era cierto que había desobedecido a sus hermanos, pero era porque ella también quería defenderse de las brujas, no quería quedarse en casa o en un refugio esperando el día en qué todo acabe. ¿Por qué esperar cual damisela en apuros cuándo podía unirse a las guerras y sobrevivir con su propia fuerza?

—No eres mi papá —aclaró ella, con aquella rebeldía que recientemente la identificaba—. Además, ¿querías que me quedara a esperar? Es más peligroso allá qué aquí. Y ni hablar de que no soporto la soledad…

El silencio los rodeó, era uno incómodo.

—No es tu culpa que ella muriera. —Aclaró el mayor, dándole el consuelo que Rin tanto necesitaba pero que no creía.

La pelinegra apretó los puños con fuerza, no importaba cuántas veces le dijeran que no había sido su culpa. Tal vez no había lanzado aquel hechizo ella, pero no había podido hacer nada para evitar que su madre se evaporara frente a sus propios ojos. Si hubiera sido mucho más fuerte, hubiera podido combatir a la bruja un poco, lo suficiente para que su madre huyera.

Sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro en una verdadera muestra de consuelo y ella por impulso se pegó al cuerpo del mayor y le abrazó con fuerza. Se negó a llorar, no eran tiempos para llorar. Había una guerra allá afuera y los sentimientos eran en lo último que se podía pensar.

Ellos tres lo sabían perfectamente.

—Voy a ser fuerte por ella —decidió, acariciando el collar que portaba en su cuello y que anteriormente le pertenecía a su madre Izayoi.

Los ojos ambarinos de Sesshōmaru miraron los chocolates de Rin por unos breves momentos y antes de que le diera la espalda, dijo—: Ya lo eres. —Y después de eso, se marchó.

* * *

La tropa entró en la base. Eran menos de la mitad de los que se habían ido y no necesitaban preguntar qué era lo que les había pasado o dónde estaban. InuYasha había sido el encargado de aquella tropa, una que había sido terriblemente atacada. Sabía que una vez que un hechizo llegaba a ellos, no había manera de que salieran con vida de ello.

Miró a sus acompañantes, identificando aquella expresión perdida que una vez tuvo él mismo cuándo vio morir a su abuela frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentir pena por los nuevos reclutas que se habían unido con el sueño de poder ayudar a combatir a las brujas y que ahora veían sus sueños poco a poco caer, dándose cuenta de que la vida fuera de los refugios no era cómo se lo esperaban.

Era mucho peor.

Escondió su cara con su flequillo en lo que terminaban de entrar y ocupaban sus puestos en la enfermería. Él también estaba algo afligido con todo lo que había visto en los meses que llevaba ahí; tenía el puesto de sargento gracias a que los más experimentados habían muerto en una de las batallas que creyeron tener ganadas. Habían sido tontos por creer que las brujas se rendirían con facilidad.

—¡Hermano! —La voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada. Los cálidos ojos chocolates de su hermana le dieron la bienvenida, a pesar de todo la menor siempre tenía una sonrisa con la cuál recibirlo a él y a Sesshōmaru.

—Rin —se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para envolverla en sus brazos en un abrazo necesitado. La menor no necesitó palabras para entender, los tres se habían vuelto más unidos y siempre regresando de una misión buscaban refugio en los brazos del otro—. ¿Dónde está Sesshōmaru?

Ella se lo pensó un momento. —Estaba conmigo pero se fue… —llevó una mano a su barbilla, recordando cuándo su hermano le apagó el radio—, supongo que está en la torre de vigilancia.

InuYasha le sonrió levemente. —Gracias. —Se alejó de ella y estuvo por irse cuándo Rin depositó algo en sus manos; era un pequeño sándwich y un jugo.

—Debes alimentarte bien —dijo ella, mientras tomaba el camino contrario. Sabía que sus hermanos querían platicar a solas; ya encontraría las formas de saber de lo que hablaron.

El peliplata asintió, Rin era la menor pero a veces le gustaba comportarse como la mayor. Se adelantó hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba su hermano mayor, tenía que subir dos pisos para llegar hasta la torre de vigilancia, sin embargo lo que tenía que decirle a él era importante que no le importaba gastar más energía subiendo aquellos escalones.

Cuándo finalmente estuvo en la torre de vigilancia se dirigió hasta su hermano, le saludaron varios subordinados en el recorrido que dio, sin embargo su atención seguía en su hermano, quién miraba atentamente la ciudad Shikon, la principal y la que habían perdido recientemente; dónde ellos vivían y dónde habían perdido a su madre. O Madrastra, en el caso de Sesshōmaru.

—Sesshōmaru. —Dijo, como saludo.

Él le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Regresaste.

—Keh —se cruzó de brazos—, no voy a morir todavía. —El silencio los rodeó a ambos e InuYasha reparó en el punto exacto que estaba mirando su hermano; salía humo de color negro—. ¿Están haciendo magia negra, de nuevo? ¿O…?

—Sacrificios —pronunció Taishō, apretando los dientes. Él había perdido a su madre cuándo la ocuparon en un sacrificio y todavía recordaba la burla de todas aquellas brujas hacía el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con sinceridad el otro—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—Habla.

—Nos encontramos con una bruja y…

Sesshōmaru volteó a verlo, sus orbes ámbares perforaron los contrarios—. ¿Y?

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos. —Dijo que era buena, no nos hizo daño, nos ayudó.

—Puede ser una trampa.

—No entiendes —argumentó InuYasha—. Ella dijo que ocupaba magia _blanca._

Taishō se lo pensó durante unos momentos. Sabía que en el mundo —principalmente en ese que les había tocado vivir— había magia negra, pero ¿también podía existir magia blanca? Si existía la luz y la oscuridad, la pureza y la impureza. ¿Podía existir un arma poderosa como lo que sería la magia blanca? ¿Sería eso el rayo de esperanza que esperaban?

—¿Qué hicieron con ella?

InuYasha bajó la mirada, esa era la parte difícil de decir. —Decidieron que fuera asesinada.

Y ahí estaba su pequeña chista de esperanza siendo apaga de manera cruel. Sesshōmaru volvió su mirada al frente, sin mencionar ni media palabra y concentrándose en la ciudad que veía enfrente. Era increíble cómo había cambiado todo desde hace más de tres siglos que estaba ahí. ¿Qué había pasado cuándo finalmente fue liberado de aquel espejo por Kagome? ¿La bruja logró hacer todo eso? Porque sí, Sesshōmaru sabía que la bruja que mandaba a las otras era ella y él no descansaría hasta eliminarla aunque eso le costase la vida misma.

InuYasha no dijo nada más, pensó que su hermano iba a comentar algo, lo que fuera. Pero se había equivocado, así que desvió su mirada hasta la ciudad, dándose cuenta de que el humo poco a poco se intensificaba. Trató de leer la expresión de su hermano, pero no pudo encontrar nada, Sesshōmaru era una persona demasiado enigmática; una caja fuerte con un código indescifrable.

Llevó un pedazo de sándwich a la boca y luego abrió el jugo, tomando de manera rápida. Se dio cuenta de que sus brazos dolían debido a la actividad física. Sesshōmaru no volvió a hablar y deseó saber qué decir para que su hermano le compartiera sus pensamientos.

Fueron unos pasos aproximándose los que sacaron al menor de sus pensamientos y volteó, topándose de nuevo con Rin con otro sándwich y otro jugo. Ella le sonrió a su hermano y tocó el hombro de Sesshōmaru para que él volteara a verla.

—No has comido —recriminó ella.

El mayor tomó los alimentos ofrecidos, pero no dejó de mirar al frente.

Rin también miró la ciudad, ella también identificaba perfectamente el humo negro y se encogió de hombros, porque lo que tenía que decir no eran buenas noticias.

Nada en ese momento lo eran.

—Dicen que hay todavía civiles en la ciudad —dijo la menor—, en las casas alrededor. Dónde estaba la base… —el silencio los rodeó, entonces era ellos los que estaban siendo sacrificados—… Están pensando en mandar a tu escuadrón a rescatarlos, Sesshōmaru.

El Taishō mayor volteó a ver a la menor, los ojos ámbares y chocolates se miraron, intercambiando aquellas preguntas y respuestas entre sí. No eran necesarias las palabras para comprender que Rin decidiría ir y que Sesshōmaru lo permitiría siempre y cuándo estuviera en la última línea de combate.

—Cuándo.

—Cuándo la alarma suene.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la alarma sonara. Tan escandalosa como siempre, todos ya estaban al tanto de quienes saldrían e InuYasha lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarles una mirada a sus hermanos, esperando que regresaran con vida.

Rin y Sesshōmaru bajaron las escaleras, ninguno se permitió poner una expresión preocupada, temerosa y tampoco se despidieron de su hermano. Ambos se serenaron lo máximo que podían y tomaron sus armas y sus dispositivos de comunicación.

Salieron cuándo todos los puestos fueran tomados. Ambos estaban preparados para lo que verían en la batalla o eso era precisamente lo que pensaban. Pero sin duda alguna, no estaban preparados para lo que verían en aquella ciudad que se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Una enorme disculpa de ante mano. Prometí que para éste día iba a ver un fic de humor pero el tiempo no me dio, los proyectos, exámenes, ensayos de canto y baile me han consumido como no tienen idea. Tanto que necesito una dosis diaria de cafeína para estar en pie xD Y también he estado algo deprimida. En fin, cómo pocos saben _hoy_ es mi cumpleaños y el regalo se los doy a ustedes esperando que... les guste (o llame la atención).

La verdad es qué la trama me tiene emocionada porque he tenido tantas ganas de escribir algo así con misterio y fantasía y bueno xD Lo verán más adelante. ¡Ah! Si alguno ha seguido mis fics sabe que actualizo semanalmente, sin embargo no sé si está vez se me haga posible o.ó todavía no termino con todo lo que tengo que hacer D': pero seguiré por aquí.

¿Leyeron hasta aquí? _Sugoi,_ bueno ¡me gustaría leer sus comentarios! Saber qué es lo que piensan de la trama. Sin miedo, yo acepto todo ;u; ¡Saludines y abrazos!

 _14 de Mayo 2015._


	2. En ruinas

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Alice Black Riddle, Onna Bugeisha T, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, Miu Sakura 73, Eliana, Daniela M, Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Karo, Okita Kagura, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Faby Sama, ¡Bliss Aruasi!, Luna, Lis y Saipu-san._

 **Capítulo dedicado** (por sorteo) **a:** Nurarihyon Kou Taisho. ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida.**

 **2.**

 _ **En Ruinas.**_

El escuadrón avanzó, Sesshōmaru era quién los encabezaba. Habían decidido dividirse a la mitad; unos entrarían por la antigua entrada del cuartel actualmente destruido y la otra mitad caminaría por el bosque, hasta que se consideraran que estaban a la mitad de la ciudad y entonces atacarían por atrás en caso de que fueran requeridos. De lo contrario simplemente tendrían que limitarse a rescatar civiles.

Las armas reposaban sobre sus cinturones, los pequeños cuchillos también. Era increíble como la humanidad hubiera podido sobrevivir poco a poco y fabricar más armas a una buena velocidad. Habían rescatado lo principal y se habían refugiado en los lugares más alejados, escondidos y que consideraron seguros.

Sesshōmaru levantó la mirada, no había sacado ningún arma y se dedicaba simplemente a seguir la pista del humo y la dirección que tomaba; no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de qué era a una cuadra de la ubicación de la que se encontraban. Entre más avanzaba los gritos de los niños se hacían más fuerte, las lamentaciones de las madres también y los gritos de piedad de todos por igual era lo que más sobresalía.

Las risas de las brujas no eran de esperarse. Él pudo ver el rostro de alguna de ellas; ninguna era la que buscaba. Las brujas no era feas y él lo sabía, no envejecían y a pesar de ser seres completamente despreciables, tenían la cualidad de no parecerlo. No sacó su arma, se mantuvo observando, analizando qué podía hacer para que pocos hombres salieran heridos.

Volteó a ver a su equipo, tenían miedo, se notaba. Estaban seguros de que era algo imposible salir de todo eso con ningún herido y algunos estaban completamente listos para dar su vida en salvar a todos los pequeños.

—¿A quién salvamos? —Se animó a preguntar una chica, era de nuevo ingreso—. ¿A los niños?

—Necesitamos una distracción —dijo finalmente.

Fueron cinco chicos los que se animaron a levantar la mano, sosteniendo las bombas de humo que habían creado y habían colocado en sus cinturones. Taishō asintió, dándoles a entender que tenían su aprobación, poco a poco cada uno tuvo una tarea que hacer y estaba listos para ponerlo en acción cuándo algo llamó su atención. Uno de los chicos que estaba llorando se levantó y camino hasta llegar a aquel círculo dónde el rito era hecho.

La niña pronunció unas palabras que absolutamente nadie pudo entender y en cuestión de dos minutos aparecieron varias personas más con capas rojas y blancas*. Eran varias, las suficientes para hacer un círculo alrededor de las hechiceras malvadas y empezar a dar vueltas diciendo alguna especie de conjuro. El escuadrón se quedó quieto en sus posiciones, incapaces de pronunciar algo.

En todos esos años habían perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse gracias a todo lo que habían presenciado por las brujas, pero ahora veían otra especie de magia; una que parecía estar a su favor. Una que podía contrarrestar los hechizos de las otras y que parecían debilitarlas; las brujas se quejaban y trataban de defenderse, en vano.

—Salven a los civiles —fue la orden de Sesshōmaru cuándo finalmente salió de la estupefacción.

Los demás asintieron y no tardaron mucho en atacar la orden dada. Los niños que se habían quedado amarrados miraron a sus rescatistas con cariño y las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, pero ahora de alivio porque se sentían finalmente libres de todo aquello. Los niños fueron cargados, los jóvenes tuvieron que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y empezar a caminar fuera de la ciudad.

La otra mitad del escuadrón parecía también haber tenido buenos resultados; varias personas más salían y se reunían. Veían a familiares reencontrarse o llorar juntos la pena de haber perdido a alguien querido. El círculo de capas rojas y blancas poco a poco se deshizo, todas ellas parecían estar ahí solamente para ayudarlos a ellos.

Las capas negras poco a poco se alejaron del círculo y al divisar que poco a poco el escuadrón se estaba robando a sus sacrificios, no pudieron evitar enojarse. Los conjuros no tardaron en llegar y a pesar de que más de medio escuadrón ya estaba afuera, todavía faltaban muchos más por salir.

Sesshōmaru estaba afuera cuándo se dio cuenta de que las brujas planeaban otro ataque contra los que estaban adentro, buscó con la mirada a todos los que estaban afuera y se dio cuenta de que su hermana seguía adentro. La conocía perfectamente, Rin era fuerte y era lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar los ataques, pero estaba hablando de hechiceras completamente enfurecidas.

Ordenó que los demás siguieran y se adentró de nuevo en la ciudad en ruinas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se encontró a unos metros de la escena; Rin se encontraba en lo que fue el techo de una casa, miraba con atención la bruja que se encontraba enfrente de ella, Sesshōmaru percibió el temblor en las manos de su hermana menor y supo que no era por miedo; era por coraje. Seguramente la bruja enfrente de ella era la que había asesinado a su madre. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, conocía a su hermana, podía controlarse lo suficiente, sin embargo sabía que todavía había algo de imprudencia en el cuerpo femenino.

—¡Tú…! —La menor de los Taishō corrió para abalanzarse con su arma enfrente hacía la hechicera, parecía no importarle que estaba en desventaja. Estaba actuando conforme a sus emociones y en ese momento la rabia la dominaba.

La bruja sonrió y se quitó parte de la capa, dejando ver sus ojos negros y su cabello blanco como la nieve, la sonrisa que se marcaba en sus facciones era siniestra, como quién tiene un plan entre manos y Sesshōmaru apostaría lo que fuera a que así era. No importaba cuánto corría, Rin se le hacía tan lejana. Apretó los dientes, tenía que llegar a tiempo para salvar a su hermana.

—¡Asesinaste a mi madre!

Rin estaba a unos centímetros de la bruja, lista para atacarla cuándo ella sonrió y sacó de entre sus ropajes un poco de polvo, el cual sostuvo en su palma y sopló. La chica puso sus brazos alrededor de su cara, tapándose y lista para sentir cuándo el hechizo se instalara en su cuerpo.

No llegó.

—¡Rin! —En su lugar, los brazos de Kohaku se aferraron a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo eso. El chico gritó de dolor cuándo sintió aquel polvo meterse en su organismo como si de miles de cuchillos se tratasen. El chico cayó al piso, no aguantando el dolor y Taishō no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí, inmóvil.

La bruja se marchó sin borrar aquella sonrisa y entonces la pelinegra reaccionó. —¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! ¡Resiste! —Rin se aferró al otro cuerpo, moviéndolo. Las lágrimas caían de sus orbes—. ¡Kohaku!

Sesshōmaru se detuvo a unos pasos, incapaz de acercarse a su hermana, sabía que la muerte era lo que le seguiría a aquel chico y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Rin seguía moviendo a Kohaku, rogando porque resistiera hasta llegar a la base aun sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada por el chico.

—Kohaku… —la voz de Rin se quebró.

Estaba preparada para ver morir a sus camaradas, pero Kohaku era especial, fue uno de los que le dio apoyo cuándo vio morir a su madre. Él se metió al escuadrón por ella, para que no se sintiera sola. Kohaku había sido un gran amigo, era especial para ella y le quería. No quería que muriera, no quería…

—Rin… —El chico habló con la voz terriblemente cortada por el dolor provocado—, n-no llores… —limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos—, t-todo va a… estar… b-bien…

—¡Mentiroso! —Bramó ella—. Kohaku, por favor. ¡Dijiste que no morirías!

—L-Lo siento…

Sesshōmaru estuvo por dar media vuelta, sabía que estaba viendo una escena muy íntima, una que sólo les pertenecía a ambos. Pero fue incapaz de irse cuándo vio una capa blanca descender y acto seguido la mano de una chica acercándose a su hermana. Sostuvo la pistola entre sus manos sin apuntarla, listo para atacar si Rin fuese herida o tan siquiera la hechicera hiciera un ademán de hacerlo.

—Dale esto —indicó la desconocida.

—¿Q-Qué es? —Indagó Rin, sosteniendo aquel bote entre sus manos. Tenía algunas bolitas de color rosa dentro.

—Medicina, revertirá el hechizo. Solamente dale una, otra dosis puede ser mortal.

Taishō miró perpleja a la hechicera, no veía su rostro por la capa, pero se dio cuenta de que su cabello era negro y su tono de voz era suave. Quería tranquilizarla, Rin lo sabía. Asintió y abrió el bote, sostuvo la cabeza de Kohaku y le dio la medicina.

—El efecto tarda un poco, necesitará descansar —asesoró la mayor y cuándo se dispuso a irse, Rin le tomó de la mano.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

La hechicera de capa blanca no le devolvió la mirada, en su lugar giró a ver al peliplata. Sesshōmaru vio que la chica tenía ojos color zafiro. —Pronto. —Fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos hermanos, sin embargo Rin no hizo ninguna pregunta, solamente observó cuándo su hermano se acercó para cargar al chico y llevarlo a la base. Ella estaba llena de dudas y por alguna razón presentía que su hermano tenía las respuestas. Sin embargo no lo forzaría por el momento.

* * *

Kohaku abrió los ojos levemente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial aquellos lugares donde aquel polvo —que podía jurar era como miles de cristales— se habían implantado en su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió su cuerpo terriblemente pesado. Hizo una mueca de dolor y volteó a ver sus manos; sentía un peso extra en su mano derecha y entonces fue capaz de ver a Rin sosteniendo su mano.

Sonrió levemente y con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, levantó la mano para acariciar el cabello negro con cuidado. Sabía que quedarse cuidando a un cadete de la resistencia era algo prácticamente imposible, sin embargo ahí se encontraba la menor de los Taishō, a un lado de su cama.

Rin sintió las caricias en su cabello y abrió lentamente los ojos, revelando las grandes ojeras que portaba. Seguramente no habría dormido lo suficiente, ¿pero sería un día lo suficiente para ese nivel de desvelo?

—¡Kohaku! —Rin se incorporó y abrazó al chico con fuerza. Él se quejó, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo—. Lo siento… —se separa un poco—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—S-Sí… —su voz sonó rasposa—. ¿Qué… hago aquí?

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Es un milagro! Una de las capas blancas bajó y me dio una medicina para ti. Pensé que no despertarías… llevas más de dos días durmiendo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Sí, dos días —Rin miró el reloj—. Dos días y medio. —Rectificó—. Veo que ella no nos mintió. Debo ir a decírselo a los superiores…

—No. —InuYasha entró en la habitación. Rin le miró, confundida con aquella respuesta, su hermano solía ser el que mayormente le apoyaba en sus ideas. Sesshōmaru era quién más se negaba. ¿Entonces por qué ese cambio de repente?—. No lo hagas, Rin. No por el momento, por favor.

—Está bien —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Deberías ir a dormir —asesoró el peliplata—. ¿Cómo estás, Kohaku?

—Mejor, gracias por preocuparse, señor InuYasha.

—¿Dónde está Sesshōmaru, Inu? —Dijo Rin, bostezando.

—Lo mandaron por las provisiones que tenía la base Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que parte de lo que harían al entrar en la resistencia sería saquear una antigua base para conseguir provisiones, nadie lo hubiera creído. Hubo un tiempo en que las esperanzas de ganar la guerra fueron demasiado altas, pero cayeron como si de una torre desplomándose se tratara. Todavía había algunas personas que conservaban aquella esperanza, que rezaban día y noche porque la guerra acabara, porque pudieran salir libremente de los refugios y porque todos fueran felices.

Pero para personas como los que habitaban la resistencia y veían cada día cómo todo iba cayendo poco a poco, se daban cuenta de qué eso era un deseo que cada vez se hacía más imposible. Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, sí. ¿Pero cómo no perder poco a poco la esperanza cuándo observas cada día como tus amigos, camaradas, subordinados o superiores mueren sin qué tu puedes hacer algo por ellos?

Sesshōmaru miró alrededor, se había quedado a vigilar el perímetro. Vigilaba que ninguna capa roja o blanca llegara y los atacara —seguía sin confiar en ellas— o que llegaran las brujas de capas negras. Con el poco tiempo que tenían de haber aparecido las capas rojas y blancas, nadie sabía cómo llamarles. ¿Enemigos? ¿Aliados? No tenían idea. El tema sobre ellas era demasiado delicado. Los superiores no creían que eran buenas personas a pesar de todo lo que algunos camaradas decían que eran buenas personas y de qué podrían ser un arma para ganar aquella guerra.

Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru —y hasta InuYasha— sabían que tarde o temprano les sería dada la orden de eliminarlas a ellas también. No culpaban a los superiores, eran personas que tenían que tomar todas las decisiones y al ser personas de mayor edad habían presenciado cuándo la guerra llego a su punto más cruel. Habían visto con sus propios ojos todo lo que la guerra derrumbo, todo lo que hizo para que las ciudades quedaran en ruinas.

No era novedad que no confiaran en las brujas, fueran buenas o malas; ocupaban magia y aquello era suficiente para desconfiar. De hecho hasta a los recién ingresados los investigaban detalladamente, para no meter a ninguna hechicera entre sus tropas.

—¡La misión ha sido completada con éxito, señor! —Exclamó un subordinado—. ¿Nos retiramos a la base?

Sesshōmaru asintió, no sin antes decir—: Vigilaré que no haya nadie más.

—Tenga cuidado, señor —pidió, con verdadera preocupación—. No nos gustaría perderlo a usted también.

Taishō no contestó, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar buscando algo entre las ruinas. Lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que pudiera rescatar. En la base no había grandes cosas, no había nada de valor a excepción de las provisiones que poco a poco parecían acabar porque la principal ciudad que era Shikon estaba en el control de las brujas en su mayoría. ¿Qué habría más allá de la mitad de la ciudad? Nada bueno, lo suponía.

Mientras caminaba, trataba de no alejarse del sendero de árboles que empezaba a crecer entre las ruinas. Volteó un poco para ver a sus subordinados irse y pudo darse cuenta de que estaban a una distancia considerable, eso estaba bien, se dijo. Así estaban fuera de cualquier peligro.

Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó algo; una flauta. Levantó la vista, topándose con una capa roja. No hizo nada, se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando saber qué era lo que aquella hechicera quería. La música del instrumento poco a poco se empezaba a intensificar y entonces su cabeza dolió. Apretó los dientes en un amago de no exteriorizar su dolor y llevó una mano a su espalda para conseguir el arma.

El esfuerzo fue inútil, su cuerpo no le respondió. La bruja poco a poco se acercaba a él sin dejar de tocar la flauta y entonces cuándo los ojos ámbares y los cafés se encontraron, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

(*) Pequeñísima referencia a la trilogía _Dragones de Éter_ libro 3: _Círculos de lluvia._ El autor es _Raphael_ _Draccon_ (¡Súper recomendable! Pero el autor es mío[?] xD)

* * *

 _ **Reviews anónimos:**_

 _ **Eliana:** ¡Me ha encantado tu review! No me considero buena escribiendo, ¡pero trato de mejorar cada día! Me alegro que te gustara la historia y me lo exteriorizaras. Disfruta el capítulo. ¡Gracias! Nuevamente._

 ** _Daniela:_** _No te preocupes. Lo importante es que disfrutaste el fic de "En el espejo" Para que algo pase entre ambos... primero me lincharan xd. ¡Me alegra de que haya superado tus expectativas!_

 ** _Karo:_** _¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasó con Kagome? Pues, verás, ella en realidad... Oh, es sorpresa. Lo siento, te diría que pronto se verá pero... no u-u. ¡Espero tengas paciencia! Poco a poco se sabrá._

 _ **Luna31** : Soy muy cruel D: ¡Lo siento! Aquí se ve lo que encontró :'D Aunque creo que dejé el continuará de nuevo en lo mejor (?) xD ¡Gomenasai! _

**_Lis:_** _¡Gracias! Cómo veras, aquí está la continuación n.n ¡Disfrútala!_

* * *

¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! -llora- Veo que muchas se han confundido, así que dejaré la explicación aquí por si alguien más no entendió y no me lo exteriorizó. ¡No se queden calladas, por favor! En fin, en ésta trama después de que Sesshomaru saliera del espejo, sabemos que murió, al igual que Kagome. Ahora ha reencarnado como un **humano** ¡y se ha reencontrado con sus hermanos! *corazón*

Ahora, me han preguntado demasiado por Kagome; quieren verla en acción. Lo entiendo, yo igual. Pero ella aparece hasta mínimo el capítulo siete y siendo sincera, cuándo ella aparezca las cosas se podrán muy, muy feas. *se esconde*. Pero ya no diré más, porque es sorpresa; todo es sorpresa. ¡Y disculpen la tardanza! En fin, un abrazo grande.  
Posdata: ¿No les molesta que dedique capítulos? o.ó

 **26 de Mayo.**


	3. Misterios Cristalinos

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Onna Bugeisha T, Daniela, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, Saipu-san, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Eliana, Faby Sama, Andreinasophia Garcia, Luna31, Miu Sakura 73, Bliss Aruasi y Catcrime (¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida)

Dedicado a: Daniela (:

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

 **3**

 _ **Misterios cristalinos.**_

Sara dejó de tocar la flauta al ver aquel cuerpo masculino caer sobre el poco pasto y parte de las ruinas que había. Suspiró al saber que caer sobre aquellas rocas le dejaría más de una marca al peliplata, pero sabía muy dentro de sí misma que se estaba preocupando por cosas sin sentido en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo —o tan siquiera esperaba— para preocuparse por los pequeños detalles.

Un completo suicidio es lo que estaba haciendo, si la llegaban a descubrir la regañarían. Pero ella necesitaba saber si el peliplata era quién pensaba. No sólo por ella, sino por la secta completa y, más que nadie, por su amiga. Ella era la que más necesitaba esa respuesta y Sara solamente le estaba ahorrando meterse en problemas.

Se agachó y con sus manos observó el rostro masculino, lo acarició con sus dedos y enfocó su energía en la frente de él. Sara cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que estaba haciendo no era fácil; se estaba metiendo en la mente de alguien más. Solamente quería descubrir si aquel soldado era Sesshōmaru Taishō, heredero al trono antes de que _esa_ lo dejara dentro de un espejo.

Sara frunció levemente el ceño, no había perfeccionado su magia y sin embargo ahí estaba. Cuándo tuvo el recuerdo que quería, salió de la mente de Taishō. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que él era la persona que ella estaba buscando.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Taishō de qué la secta no era mala, de qué ellas mismas no eran malas y de qué ellas tenían la solución a la guerra, todo sería más fácil. Hubieran podido acabar con eso desde hace tiempo atrás, pero les habían faltado dos fuerzas importantes, dos que ahora habían regresado. Por eso aquella bruja había matado a ambos jóvenes, aunque Sara no sabía los detalles. Su amiga nunca se los contó, sin embargo la historia era conocida desde que aquel imperio del terror empezó.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¡Raquel! —Protestó Sara—. ¡Me espantaste!

La pelirroja se hizo la desentendida y la miró sin expresión alguna—. Te castigaran. —Evidenció.

—Era necesario —aclaró la chica, recuperando aquel semblante tranquilo—. Ahora sé quién es él y todo volverá a la normalidad…

—Sara —Raquel habló con aquel tono duro—. No les interesará. Te castigaran.

—Tal vez escuchen mi versión.

Raquel sonrió. —¿Mientras beben el té? —Sara frunció el ceño, odiaba el sarcasmo de su prima—. No seas ingenua. Estamos en guerra. El cuento de hadas se acabó.

—El cuento de hadas nunca existió, Raquel. —Sara dejó el cuerpo de Taishō en el pasto mientras lo transportaba cerca de un árbol, dejándolo descansando—. Lo que acabo de descubrir nos beneficia a todos.

Raquel suspiró, mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura. Miró a Sesshōmaru y después de nuevo a su prima. Iba a decir algo pero prefirió callar, el gorro de la capa que caía en sus hombros fue jalado bruscamente por ella y se tapó la cabeza completamente.

—Espero no te arrepientas. —Raquel empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió la castaña—. Es peligroso…

—Si tú rompiste una regla —le recordó—. ¿Por qué yo no? —Y desapareció.

Sara apretó los puños. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que su prima tenía algo entre manos y lo peor es qué no sabía si era bueno o malo. Optaba por creer lo primero.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde está Sesshōmaru?! —Rin acababa de levantarse y lo primero que había escuchado era que su hermano no había regresado a la base. Había preguntado a muchas personas y ninguna le daba una respuesta. Al final tuvo que levantar la voz para qué le hicieran caso.

La sala entera se calló, incapaz de decirle algo a la menor de los Taishō. Rin trató por todas las fuerzas que sus sentimientos no la traicionara, no ahí, no en ese momento. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y confiar en qué su hermano estaría bien, en algún lugar fuera de la resistencia, pero bien.

—Dijo que iría a supervisar los alrededores… —dijo el último subordinado que había hablado con el peliplata—. Pero no ha vuelto, nosotros…

—Lo dejaron solo —mencionó la femenina, dando media vuelta lista para ir por sus armas y salir. Sabía que si salía sin permiso sería regañada. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Estaba hablando de la vida de su hermano y por ningún motivo lo dejaría solo.

—Rin —InuYasha la interceptó, él también había escuchado todo. Ella estaba a punto de decirle que no haría que renunciará a su deseo de ir por su hermano, pero su hermano le sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras—: Sígueme.

Lo hizo, ambos caminaron hasta dónde se encontraba el sótano de la resistencia, InuYasha contó un par de pasos hasta que finalmente quitó unas tablas y vio una pequeña salida secreta, la abrió y dejó que Rin ingresara primero. Ella lo hizo, tuvo que saltar y cuándo cayó se dio cuenta de que no había ni siquiera un rastro de luz. Trató de no entrar en pánico, tampoco le gustaba la oscuridad.

Escuchó que InuYasha también cayó, pero no lo encontraba. No fue hasta que su hermano encendió una vela que ambos finalmente se reencontraron.

—¿Cómo sabías de éste lugar? —Inquirió ella, en lo que le seguía

—Sesshōmaru y yo lo descubrimos —reveló—, fue por casualidad. Estábamos limpiando.

— _Oh._

El silencio los rodeó, unos pesado, incómodo. Rin llevó ambas manos a su espalda y con nerviosismo empezó a jugar con sus dedos. No sabía qué era lo que encontrarían una vez estuvieran en la ciudad Shikon, pero esperaba que no fuera el cuerpo de su hermano gravemente herido.

—Tú… ¿también quieres encontrarlo? —Preguntó finalmente. InuYasha no pareció mostrarse afectado por la pregunta, Rin bufó por lo bajo. Conocía a sus hermanos, sabía que no se llevaban tan bien como deberían por el hecho de ser medios hermanos. Pero había momentos —como en esos— que ella podía jurar que su enemistad no era tanta.

¿Sería tan sólo el choque de sus personalidades? Ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Sesshōmaru, sabía lo reservado que podía ser y también lo frío y calculador. E InuYasha definitivamente no era igual, InuYasha más de una vez la había hecho reír y había sido cómplice de sus travesuras.

—Es mi hermano.

Rin sonrió al comprender que lo que quería decirle.

* * *

—La ciudad Shikon fue terriblemente destruida —dijo Rin—. Es… increíble.

—Lo que hace la guerra —dijo InuYasha.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al cuartel Shikon no Tama completamente destruido. Sabían que su hermano había ido a recorrer los alrededores, así que en esos lugares eran dónde tenían que buscar. Miraron todo el lugar atentamente, ¿qué tanto había podido avanzar Sesshōmaru caminando? Llevaban más de dos minutos en esa caminata, mirando atentamente las ruinas y tratando de encontrar algún rastro de su hermano mayor.

Rin suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura. Caminó hasta las ruinas y entonces se colocó arriba de una grande para tener mejor visión. Recorrió con su vista el lugar hasta que vio algo plateado que identificó como el cabello de su hermano. La preocupación se adueñó de ella misma, la idea de que su hermano no volviera a abrir los ojos se hizo más fuerte y salió corriendo hasta dónde estaba.

—¡Rin! —Gritó InuYasha mientras la seguía de cerca.

El peliplata se detuvo cuándo vio a su hermana agacharse para cerciorarse de que el cuerpo que se encontraba recostado en el cuerpo respiraba cómo normalmente. InuYasha también se agachó, comprobando que el cuerpo de su hermano se encontraba en buenas condiciones y que no le había pasado nada.

Eso era en verdad un alivio.

* * *

— _Me gusta su cabello_ —c _omentó una de las sirvientas mientras cepillaba las hebras plateadas para que ninguna se enredara. Sesshōmaru seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo, incapaz de creer que había llegado el momento de qué finalmente se convirtiera en el soberano de la nación_ —. _¿Señor, usted está feliz?_

 _La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. La chica que estaba cepillando su cabello había crecido a su lado, tenían la misma edad. Ella fue una de las pocas que se acercó a él a pesar de ser de la realeza y más de una vez trató de ser su amiga. Él no la había dejado, a pesar de qué le hubiera gustado sabía que su amistad nunca florecería. Él siempre estaba haciendo algo y ella parecía ser educada para ser una sirvienta más._

 _Se ahorró su comentario. ¿Estar feliz por finalmente tener el trono? Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensarlo. Seguía sus lecciones al pie de la letra porque para eso había sido educado, pero nunca nadie le preguntó qué era lo que quería. Ni siquiera si deseaba ser el soberano._

— _No se ve feliz_ — _siguió ella_ —, _¿sabe? Las únicas veces que lo vi feliz fue cuándo estaba con su hermana Rin y también cuándo aquella joven del pueblo vecino vino a verlo._

 _Sesshōmaru miró a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Tratando de entender que era lo que quería decirle. Ella rió levemente_ —. _Lo siento. Pero en verdad creí que ustedes dos… ya sabe_ — _siguió cepillando las hebras plateadas_ —, _que ustedes habían tenido esa especie de "amor a primera vista"._

— _Tonterías._

 _La chica volvió a reír._ — _¿Por qué, señor? ¿Acaso no cree en eso?_

— _Tengo una prometida._

— _Lo sé, señor._ — _Dejó su trabajo_ —. _¿Pero eso es suficiente para no creer en el amor a primera vista? Usted no amaba a su prometida. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no ama a la señorita Ka_ —?

— _Hana._ — _Habló una tercera voz._

— _Ahora vuelvo_ —e _xclamó ella, dejando la frase inconclusa._

 _Sesshōmaru miró su reflejo en el espejo y fue entonces que distinguió una figura. Trató de caminar hasta ella pero se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro debido a la satisfacción fue entonces que reparó en qué se encontraba dentro del espejo._

—¡Sesshōmaru! —El grito de Rin resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que despertara. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un acto reflejo; le dolía. Fue entonces que reparó en qué estaba en la enfermería de la resistencia y que su hermana estaba casi encima de él—. ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

Taishō estaba a punto de negar pero recordó aquel extraño sueño que más bien era un recuerdo de su vida pasada. Se preguntó la razón del sueño, no tenía ninguna lógica. Pero lo que menos tenía lógica es que se encontrara en ese momento en la base de la resistencia. Él no recordaba haberse levantado y caminado hasta la base. ¿Lo habían encontrado? ¿Qué le había hecho aquella hechicera de capa roja?

—Déjalo Rin, está desorientado —asesoró Kohaku tomando la mano de la pelinegra—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Sesshōmaru?

—Bien. —Fue todo lo que dijo en lo que trataba de reincorporarse sobre la cama—. Rin —ella le miró—. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Me debes una, hermanito —InuYasha entró en ese momento a la enfermería—. Sólo a ti se te ocurre ir a vigilar los alrededores y desmayarte en el proceso.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y eso fue toda la señal que Rin y Kohaku necesitaron para entender que debían salir de la habitación antes de que ellos también fueran atacados. Dieron pequeños pasos hacia atrás silenciosos y luego salieron cerrando la puerta y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo InuYasha.

El peliplata menor por su parte, se recargó sobre la puerta y encaró a su hermano. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Inquirió.

Sesshōmaru se levantó de la cama y estaba por pasar de largo hacía la puerta cuándo InuYasha se lo impidió. Su ceño se frunció aún más al saber que no lo dejaría pasar.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Y ahí estaba, el Sesshōmaru que InuYasha conocía, aquella caja de misterios. Misterios que no estaba dispuestos a revelar y que estaba seguro de qué se los llevaría a la tumba de ser posible. Frunció el también el ceño y apretó los dientes para contenerse de soltar un insulto a su hermano mayor.

Se movió hacía un lado para dejarlo pasar y cuándo Sesshōmaru se hubo ido, InuYasha pegó con un puño hacía la pared.

—Maldición… —susurró. Maldito sea el momento en que su hermano se convirtió en una caja de misterios.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 _Daniela:_ ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Es un placer hacerte feliz, aunque no lo creas, esa es mi paga… hacerlas felices. Espero éste capítulo responda tu duda. En verdad me gustaría, si fuera por mí andaría todo el día por aquí. Pero no se puede, pero trataré de darme mi tiempo, ¡lo juro! Saludos (:

 _Eliana:_ ¡Hola! ¿En verdad? Es lindo leer eso. Espero éste capítulo responda tu duda sobre el personaje qué era (: Yo también quiero actualizar antes TwT ¡Gracias! Un saludo.

 _Luna:_ ¡Claro que continuaré la historia! No puedo dejar ningún proyecto votado, eso no es lo mío (: Pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

 _Bliss Aruasi:_ Me he dado cuenta, qué mala eres.  
Yo también quiero aclarar que te iba a responder todas tus dudas (enserio) porque quería tu opinión… pero no porque no me contestaste mi MP y porque no me has dado mi tragi regalo. ¡Quiero mínimo saber la pareja! –Llora– por favor, Bliss –se arrodilla– haré lo que quieras… menos actualizar en estos días (?)  
Síguete asustando, entonces. No, la verdad es que tengo pensado otra cosa, pero no te preocupes :'D Sólo nos faltan un montón de capítulos más para que aparezca Kagome xD Ódiame todo lo que quieras :'D Yo quiero mi regalo, ¡lo necesito como el oxígeno que respiramos cada día!  
No te emociones con el encuentro :C Te decepcionaré… y me odiarás más xd.  
Sí, Sesshomaru recuerda su vida pasada en el espejo.

¡Yo sé qué te fue bien! Lo sé. Yo también tengo que presentar un examen… y no estoy preocupada… no sé si sentirme bien o mal por ello…  
Tu celular no te va a abrir la cuenta hasta que me des mi regalo :'D O me digas la pareja. ¡Quiero saber la pareja! –Llora– ¡Ándale y te aviso vía fb cuándo actualizo para que seas la primera!  
(Sí, he caído bajo).

* * *

Eh… ¿Tatakae?

¡Lo siento! De verdad el tiempo se me ha pasado volando y he tenido problemas con mi cuenta de Fanficker en fb; me la quieren borrar y si es borrada… adiós páginas :C Pero bueno, también creo que es la última actualización de este mes… *se esconde* ¡lo siento! Es qué empiezan mis globales y yo los odio ;u; y también mi examen de nuevo ingreso.

Ahora, me han estado preguntando qué fecha tengo para publicar (por si no vieron mi publicación) se los explico aquí: Tengo dos historias en proceso; ésta y Recovering a Star (Snk) y no quiero abandonar una para ponerle más empeño a otra OwO Así que… cuándo termino un capítulo nuevo de RS, actualizo owo ¡por eso he actualizado hasta ahorita! Lo siento –llora-.

Pero, estoy muy agradecida por la aceptación de la historia y todo. ¡Además de que perdonan mis tardanzas! Son un amor TwT Les regalaría chocolates a cada una TwT En fin, con estás larguísimas notas de autora, me retiro.

¡Abrazos!

 **4 de Junio del 2015**


	4. Lluvia y truenos de secretos

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Advertencia: OoC y faltas ortográficas que se me hayan pasado.

Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Paovampire, Makimashi Misao, Faby Sama, Saipu-san, Daniela, Andreinasophia, Onna Bugeisha T, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Luna31, Catcrime y Sofy3.

Dedicado a: Onna Bugeisha T.

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida.**

 **4.**

 _ **Lluvia y truenos de secretos.**_

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay poca actividad de las brujas cuándo llueve? —Preguntó Kohaku mientras caminaba al lado de Rin buscando a Sesshōmaru—. Igualmente cuándo el día está demasiado soleado.

—Es raro —admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—, si tan sólo supiéramos más…

—Podríamos —aclaró el pelinegro—, pero tendríamos que ir a la antigua aldea Jidai.

La Taishō menor se le quedó mirando durante unos breves minutos y le dedicó una mirada que quería decir «eso es imposible» porque lo era. Rin podía ser —o trataba de ser— optimista, sin embargo una cosa era tener esperanza de que recuperarían la ciudad Shikon y otra muy, pero muy diferente era ir a la ciudad Jidai.

—Sé qué eso suena imposible —siguió el chico—, pero creo que…

Su parlamento fue cortado cuándo de manera estrepitosa cuándo escucharon una puerta cerrarse de golpe y acto seguido apareció InuYasha maldiciendo por lo bajo a todo el mundo. Rin concluyó que la causa del mal humor de InuYasha se debía a Sesshōmaru —cosa que no era de extrañar—.

—Kohaku —habló ella, siguiendo a Inu con la mirada—, ¿qué harías si tú hermana te ocultara cosas?

El chico se encogió de hombros, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había pasado. Su rostro formó una mueca que la chica no alcanzó a ver y acto seguido él dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero no sin antes decir—: Mi hermana siempre me ocultó cosas —reveló finalmente—, y creo que esos mismos secretos son las que… la estarán consumiendo.

—¿Crees que ella…? —Habló antes de que se alejara—. ¿Crees que esté metida en algo serio?

—Creo que debo encontrarla.

El silencio los rodeó, tenso como nunca. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de todo lo que se ocultaba, podían estar juntos todos lo que habían sobrevivido, pero tenían secretos. Todo estaba lleno de secretos, los cuales parecían nunca querer ser revelados.

¿Qué pasaría cuándo todos fueran desenterrados? ¿Qué ocasionaría eso? Posiblemente sería como una torre de naipes que cae con una ligera ráfaga de viento; sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujón, algún acontecimiento para que todo cayera y quedara expuesto.

—¿Crees que desea ser… encontrada?

Kohaku calló y avanzó por el pasillo. Hubiera respondido si tan sólo tuviera una buena respuesta, pero no lo tenía. Su hermana había cambiado tanto desde que a _quella_ joven apareció ante ella. Había empezado a ser más callada, a no querer verle la cara, empezó a guardar secretos, a estar de mal humor o alerta todo el tiempo. Empezó a alejarse y un día simplemente desapareció…

...Se esfumó como si de una brisa de verano se tratase. No dejó nada, el viento pareció llevarse todo rastro de ella. Sus padres la buscaron con desesperación y después todo empeoró, las brujas ganaron más territorio y finalmente él perdió a su padre en batalla y su madre fue sacrificada ante sus propios ojos.

Quedó solo, a la deriva. Quería encontrar a su hermana, quería serle útil, quería salvarla. Aunque muy dentro de sí mismo también sabía que lo hacía porque no deseaba estar solo, porque quería saber de nuevo lo que era la hermandad.

* * *

Llovía, llovía como no había llovido en los últimos meses. En la torre de vigilancia —dónde parecía amar perder su tiempo— podía verse con total claridad como el agua se llevaba algunos escombros y hasta pertenencias de los soldados caídos y ex habitantes de la ciudad Shikon. Observó con atención las pequeñas gotas que caían una por una en un ritmo discontinuo.

Escuchó algo de murmullo en la plata baja, sin embargo no le interesó saber de qué se trataba. En su mente seguía el reciente ataque (¿debería llamarlo ataque?) de aquella bruja de capa roja y no podía evitar tener interés en saber qué era lo que le había hecho. Su cuerpo solo representaba algunas heridas de las piedras y el dolor de su cabeza que era demasiado punzante. Fuera de eso no había nada.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que había estado buscando? No recordaba nada, solamente había escuchado el sonido de aquella flauta y posteriormente su cuerpo se sintió duro y su mente se relajó, se vio transportado a un lugar más cálido qué el de los sueños; ése que no había visitado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue como desconectarse de ese mundo, de las memorias que lo atormentaban desde el primer momento en qué fue dado a luz.

Se sintió en paz, pero a la vez sintió que alguien expiaba en él; como si vieran lo que él veía, como si pudieran descubrir todos los secretos que guardaba; esos que prefería llevarse a la tumba. Esos que parecían la misma cantidad —o más— que las gotas de lluvia.

Desvió la mirada hacía otro punto de la ciudad, el más alejado, una pequeña cabaña en ruinas que había sido su hogar durante dos años junto a sus medios hermanos y su madrastra. Una pequeña cabaña que tenía demasiado buenos recuerdos que eran opacados por los tristes.

—Se va a resfriar —una nueva recluta apareció ante él, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos parecían dos granos de café oscuro—, el paisaje sería hermoso… sino hubiera una ciudad en ruinas. ¿No lo cree?

Él asintió de manera lenta.

La chica prosiguió—: Rin… lo estaba buscando. Debe ser grandioso tener a sus hermanos consigo, ¿no es así? —Un silencio incómodo los rodeó. La chica sabía que no tendría respuesta y era mejor así, conocía muy bien al peliplata enfrente de ella—. Espero entre pronto, no queremos que se resfríe.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con la farsa, Hana?

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó sinceramente y se sentó en la torre de vigilancia al lado de él—. Pensé que usted no recordaba —se excusó—, ¿cómo salió de ese espejo? ¿Alguien lo ayudó?

Taishō guardó silencio. Había soltado aquello sin pensar demasiado, pero era algo gratificante saber que no era el único cuyos recuerdos seguían latentes en su mente. Recordó las palabras de la chica e intuyó que no tenía familia y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. Hana, en la vida anterior, había vivido mucho tiempo, había formado una familia con un campesino cercano y hasta dónde sabía había sido feliz.

Qué diferencia a su vida actual.

—Kagome —dijo, decir aquel nombre era extraño. Era un nombre que sus hermanos no habían escuchado, un nombre ligado al pasado, un nombre que pensó nunca volver a pronunciar—, así se llamaba.

—Oh —Hana sonrió de manera melancólica y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos—, ¿vivió con ella hasta sus últimos días?

Quiso mentirle, decirle que _sí_ para que la chica dejara de mirarlo con aquella cara de preocupación, con la lastima plasmada en su rostro. Pero no encontró las fuerzas —ni las ganas— de mentirle. Aunque tampoco respondió, dejó que la respuesta fuera a libre interpretación y dejó que la lluvia le siguiera mojando parte de los zapatos y algunas hebras de su cabello.

Hana se mantuvo ahí, a su lado, mirando también las gotas de lluvia caer. No iba a cesar, ambos lo sabían, parecía que habría una tormenta esa noche. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían los demás? No era la primera tormenta que pasaban todos juntos, pero sí era la primera de los refugiados. Ellos estaban acostumbrados al sonido de las gotas, a los rayos y truenos. Pero los recién llegados, no.

Hana se encogió de hombros, incapaz de seguir la conversación pero también no deseando que ambos se sumieran en un silencio incómodo.

—Creo que van a llevar a los civiles a otra base —confesó finalmente—, la que ésta al norte y la más segura por el momento.

« _Goshinboku_ » así se llamaba la base en la que había más refugiados, era la más cómoda y en la cual había mejores suministros, era una especie de ciudad subterránea y era la más segura. Los altos cargos habían decidido que esa sería la nueva ciudad, que ahí la humanidad recobraría su dominio mientras los demás sacrificaban sus vidas para traer una paz momentánea.

No preguntó quién iba a ser el encargado de aquella misión, pero lo intuía. A InuYasha le habían tocado dos misiones para ir y regresar; la última vez había salido mal herido. Rin había pasado los cinco días que estuvo en cama, en la enfermería, esperando el momento en que él despertara. Había estado mal, Sesshōmaru lo reconocía, ambos no sabían cómo su hermano había salido de aquel estado.

Pero a pesar de todo se había recuperado.

 _Y ni eso fue suficiente para que se cuidara._

—¿Va a entrar? —Interrogó la chica después de unos momentos, cuándo estaba de pie y lo miraba con atención.

Sesshōmaru volteó a verla durante unos minutos y después regresó su mirada a las ruinas de la ciudad completamente empapadas. No contestó tampoco y Hana entendió eso como un _no_ y dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo.

Y de nuevo solo, sus pensamientos viajaron en aquel encuentro con una _capa roja._ ¿Qué eran ellas sino eran enemigos? ¿Aliados? No, ridículo. Demasiado.

Ellos, como soldados, habían sido enseñados de qué todas las personas que sabían ocupar magia eran enemigos, todos, sin excepción. Enemigos peligrosos, enemigos que ellos mismos debían de derrotar para evitar que más personas inocentes perecieran por sus culpas. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se presentaban personas diciendo que eran buenas, que ocupaban magia blanca y que además querían ayudarles. ¿Cómo tomar eso? ¿Cómo no desconfiar y tener dudas?

Además, si eran buenas, ¿no tendrían que haber aparecido antes? ¿No tendrían que haberse presentado todos —o todas— en la base diciendo eso? ¿Por qué sólo se les aparecían a ciertas personas?

Todo eso era confuso, demasiado. Dejó de pensar en ello porque no descifraría nada él solo y no pediría ayuda. No envolvería a nadie más en eso; si era peligroso entonces sólo él correría con una mala suerte, no nadie más. Mucho menos les diría a sus hermanos, él podía ser una persona fría pero tenía sentimientos y uno de ellos era proteger a sus hermanos de cualquier mal destino. Eran fuerte, él era un testigo de ello, pero aun así no los envolvería en eso.

No los envolvería en los secretos que ese tiempo albergaba, ni ese tiempo, ni cualquier otro tiempo. Y, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, mojando sus zapatos y su cabellera, no le quitó la mirada a aquellas casas que anteriormente albergaban la alegría de cada persona y que ahora estaba en ruinas.

Se quedó ahí, observando las gotas poco a poco caer, observando como el cielo se oscurecía más y esperando a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Sabía que debía entrar, pero por el momento no lo haría, se quedaría ahí, con la mente en blanco. Tratando de que aquella lluvia no sólo limpiara la ciudad de todo lo que había vivido, sino también parte de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Rin llevaba media hora en la habitación de InuYasha, lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, esperaba el momento en que se le tirara encima a lo que fuera y empezar a patearlo. Tal vez faltaba poco para que ello pasara, lo escuchaba maldecir entre dientes; principalmente a Sesshōmaru.

Ella se mantenía en una esquina, esperando el momento que su hermano finalmente se calmara para que pudieran hablar como personas civilizadas y como los hermanos que eran, pero cada vez más perdía las esperanzas de que eso pasara ese mismo día; llevaba más de media hora esperando. InuYasha en verdad estaba enojado y ella no entendía las razones; ambos conocían a su hermano mayor, a aquella caja indescifrable y, también, al iceberg de hielo como ellos gustaban llamarle en secreto.

La Taishō menor se había acostumbrado al modo de ser de sus hermanos; dos seres completamente distintos, pero que podían llevarse bien cuándo solamente ellos querían. Ser la hermana de en medio no le disgustaba, es más, ser la que los ayudaba a «reconciliarse» era un trabajo divertido y era su forma de distraerse de aquella realidad.

Suspiró al momento que se levantaba y se dejaba caer de manera estrepitosa en la cama del peliplata. InuYasha no le dirigió la mirada, siguió caminando y maldiciendo; cualquiera podría pensar que estaba orando por lo bajo que hablaba.

Al final él terminó por echarse a la cama al momento que Rin se hacía a un lado evitando pegar un grito de sorpresa. —¡Hey! —Protestó, con el corazón acelerado—. ¡Casi me aplastas!

Él no dijo nada y en su lugar la atrajo a ella hacía sí. —No lo entiendo. —Confesó finalmente el mayor—. Somos hermanos, pero…

—Sessh es así, Inu —aclaró ella abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor—, siempre ha sido así.

Otra maldición y, entonces, un trueno se escuchó. Rin pegó un brinco, las tormentas no le gustaban para nada e InuYasha lo sabía, por eso se había terminado aventado a la cama.

—Ni porque estamos en guerra. —Volvió a hablar y apretó los dientes de coraje—. ¡Maldición! Debería confiar un poco más en nosotros.

Otro trueno se escuchó, Rin se encogió un poco y siguió pegándose al cuerpo de InuYasha, buscando en él protección. El mayor no dijo nada, conocía la razón del pavor de su hermana por las tormentas y se sentía algo impotente de que no había podido protegerla.

—Cuándo _ella_ murió, hubo una tormenta. —Recordar a Izayoi para los tres hermanos era algo, la mayor parte del tiempo, agradable. Pero recordar su muerte era lo peor que podían mencionar, tal vez por eso cuándo hablaban de ella nunca decían su nombre; para no rememorar una herida que apenas estaba cicatrizando.

Rin asintió, todavía recordaba el rostro de aquella bruja bajo aquella capa negra. Apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; había sido una tormenta, la peor que habían contemplado sus inocentes ojos. Seguido del ataque de las brujas, del asesinato de su madre solamente por protegerla. Recordaba sentirse sola, débil. No podía hacer nada, solamente correr, escapar por su vida.

El sonido de los truenos no era placentero, era como estar en una pesadilla; era como si todo lo que había pasado para huir se reflejara en sus pupilas y ella no podía hacer nada para que aquel recuerdo se detuviera.

InuYasha se quedó callado, sintiendo el cuerpo de Rin temblar y entonces contó en su mente hasta diez de la manera más lenta que pudo, sabía que tarde o temprano la puerta del dormitorio se abriría y Sesshōmaru aparecería en el umbral de la puerta con su cara estoica como siempre y llamaría a Rin para de esa forma sacarla de aquel trance.

Así era su hermano, no demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, sin embargo en esos momentos cuándo más se le necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí.

Cuándo llegó a ocho la puerta se abrió y un mojado Sesshōmaru Taishō hizo acto de presencia, miró a sus hermanos y entonces, cerró la puerta.

—Rin.

La chica se despegó de su hermano y volteó a ver al remitente de aquella voz. Miró lo mojado que estaba Sesshōmaru y, aunque se preocupó y estuvo por acercarse, el sonido de un trueno la hizo desistir.

—Eres fuerte. —InuYasha captó un tono suave en la voz de su hermano, pero no dijo nada, se acomodó a un lado en aquella pequeña cama, lo suficiente para el cuerpo de Rin y esperó paciente lo siguiente que sucedería.

La pelinegra asintió, captando el mensaje de su hermano y observando como éste jalaba una de las sillas que había cerca para acercarse a la cama y quedarse en aquella habitación. Ella sonrió y el recuerdo de la primera noche que se conocieron volvió a su mente; su padre había vuelto con un niño mayor que ella en brazos y, aunque cuándo se conocieron no hablaron mucho, Izayoi trató de integrarlos como si todos fueran hijos suyos. Esa noche les arropó en aquella enorme cama a los tres, ella durmió en medio, ambos le estaban dando la espalda y fue entonces que ella decidió que haría que ambos hablaran. Había tomado ambas manos masculinas entre las suyas y fue en esa misma posición que se quedó dormida.

Esa noche, la misma acción se repitió, se acostó en aquella cama sosteniendo la mano de su hermano mayor, y su mano libre sostenía la de su otro hermano que estaba de espaldas a ella, durmiendo. Miró el techo bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la lámpara de aceite y entonces finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer y los truenos.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

.Reviews anónimos

Daniela: Kaguya, okey no xD Lo siento, soy tan mala. No voy a decir nada. ¡Te merecías esa dedicación! Amo tus reviews y comentas en cada capítulo *le da un chocolate* Saludos (:

Luna31: Este también es corto TwT ¡Pero los siguientes son largos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Sofy3: ¡Vi tu link! ¡Gracias, mujer! Ya tengo la imagen que quería, ¡gracias, gracias! Y sí, yo sólo quiero ver arder el mundo o.ó siempre lo ando diciendo xD ¡Saludos!

* * *

¡JÁ! ¿Creyeron enserio que era la última actualización del mes? ¿Sí? Pues yo también… pero no quería defraudar a nadie. ¡Así que aquí está la conti! Muy corto, lo sé. Pero los siguientes capítulos ya son largos y, por ende, un poco más trabajosos. En fin, releyendo el capítulo me di cuenta de que escribí dos capítulos sobre tormentas en un mismo día xD

¡Amen a los hermanos Taishō! Y valoren su relación, porque la extrañaran: D Ya es el capítulo 4 y falta poco para que aparezca Kag… ¡Paciencia! Y gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, ¡les adoro!

13 de Junio 2015


	5. Una esperanza apagándose

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Gracias por los reviews a:_ Saipu-san, Sofy3, Makimashi Misao, Jazmin L, Daniela, Bedolla Lau, Onna Bugeisha T, Faby Sama, Andreinasophia garcia, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura y Nurarihyon Kou Taisho.

Dedicado a: Ti, por perdonar todos mis retrasos y siempre estar ahí con tus buenos comentarios. Muchas gracias, te aprecio.

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

 **5.**

 _ **Una esperanza apagándose.**_

La tempestad había parado, todos estaban limpiando aquella base tratando de no pensar tanto en el hecho de que próximamente tendrían que abandonar el lugar, aquel pequeño paraíso de felicidad e ilusión, para transitar por un camino por demás peligroso, arriesgando sus vidas para salvar otras tantas.

No se quejaban, era su trabajo. Para eso habían entrenado tanto tiempo, estaban listos para morir en ese preciso momento si era posible. Pero también deseaban prolongar su vida aunque fuera un poco más.

Rin se levantó cuándo escuchó el continuo movimiento, no había dormido tan bien en tanto tiempo y creyó que despertaría sin sus hermanos a su lado. Sin embargo cuándo se sentó sobre la cama para estirarse, se encontró con un bulto a su lado; InuYasha. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, miró hacía el otro lado y encontró a Sesshōmaru en aquella silla con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió levemente, hacía mucho tiempo que algo así pasaba.

Ese era, para ella, su pequeño momento de paz. Ese era su refugio verdadero, al lado de sus hermanos, los cuales siempre andaban cuidándola de un modo u otro. Acarició las hebras plateadas de InuYasha y finalmente se levantó lista para marcharse a su habitación a bañarse y posteriormente cambiarse.

Estaba por abandonar la habitación cuándo la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que se fuera para atrás.

—¡Sargento InuYasha y Sesshōmaru! —La chica mantenía una cara neutral, Rin frunció levemente el ceño.

—Vaya manera de despertar —comentó el peliplata menor, tallándose un ojo—. ¿Qué?

—Se les necesita para una junta —informó y antes de salir dijo—: En el despacho del comandante. En cinco minutos.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, caminó detrás de la chica y se perdió entre los pasillos. Rin se quedó ahí, perpleja. Incapaz de decir algo y teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

—Entonces, lo que están diciendo es qué… —en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por ambos hermanos Taishō. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, sin embargo se guardaron sus comentarios (por el momento) para prestar atención a lo que vendría.

—Ya era hora —reprochó Inu No desde su asiento principal en aquella mesa—. Prosigue.

El sargento se aclaró la garganta, algunas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro; estaba nervioso. Era nuevo, todos los presentes lo sabían, su equipo había sido aniquilado en la expedición anterior y él era el único que había quedado con vida. Había sufrido un grave trauma y estuvo mucho tiempo en enfermería hasta que salió por iniciativa propia.

Si se curó o no, es un misterio.

—Lo que quiere decir es… que tendremos que llevar a los civiles a Goshinboku —dijo finalmente—. Creo que es demasiado arriesgado.

Silencio.

El comentario estaba de más, todos lo sabían. Se voltearon a ver mutuamente para saber quién estaba de acuerdo con aquel comentario y quién se atrevía a decir algo más. Pero todos permanecieron callados, Inu se sujetó la barbilla, observándolos a todos y entonces su mirada se posó en sus hijos. Hubiera sonreído, pero se lo guardó.

—Tienes razón —coincidió para sorpresa de muchos—. Es muy peligroso.

—¿Y aun así el plan sigue en marcha?

El peliplata mayor volteó de nuevo a ver a sus hijos y está vez se levantó de su asiento hasta dónde estaban ellos.

—Es peligroso —repitió mientras caminaba—. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

De nuevo aquella oficina que más bien era una especie de sala de juntas, se llenó de un silencio por demás incómodo, ninguno de los presentes pudo haber imaginado tan siquiera que el comandante mandaría a sus hijos directamente a su muerte. Se volvieron a mirar, intercambiando miradas llenas de confusión; sus lenguas estaban listas para hablar, pero de sus bocas no salió nada.

Inu siguió mirando a sus hijos. InuYasha no pudo evitar rememorar esa época en la que su padre volvía a casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuándo lo cargaba a él y a Rin y les dedicaba una mirada llena de sentimientos.

Una completamente distinta.

La mirada de su padre había cambiado con el asesinato de Izayoi, poco a poco se fue alejando de la familia, primero empezó quitándole el habla a Rin —de ahí porque ella siempre se culpa— y posteriormente a él. Sesshōmaru nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras y rara vez hablaba con su padre, así que esa "relación" siguió igual. Pero su padre había cambiado y él lo notaba.

—Keh —soltó finalmente desviando la mirada a un lado—. No nos subestimes.

—Es peligroso —repitió, sin embargo ahora en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa de burla.

—Tonterías —dijo finalmente Sesshōmaru avanzando un par de pasos adelante—. Cuándo.

—Hoy —avanzó de nuevo a tomar su lugar en aquella silla y les hizo señas a ambos para que se acercaran y vieran el mapa que descansaba sobre aquel mueble—. Antes de que el sol se ponga el día de mañana tendrán que haber llegado —dijo—, el viaje no es largo, pero es muy peligroso. Tendrán que ir ambos escuadrones, se dispersaran para proteger a todos los civiles.

—Goshinboku está escondida —dijo la chica que anteriormente los había llamado.

Inu sonrió. —Claro, por lo tanto tendrán que cerciorarse de que nadie los sigue para entrar en el pasadizo secreto —señaló una zona en el mapa—. Aquí.

—Bien —Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta, listo para avisarle a los demás. InuYasha también se volteó, no encontraba motivo alguno para permanecer ahí.

—Mucha suerte.

Ninguno de los dos agradeció aquellas palabras.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos, señorita? —Preguntó una niña mientras salían de la resistencia. Rin bajó la mirada y sus orbes se encontraron con las de aquella niña.

Taishō se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—A Goshinboku —informó—, es una pequeña ciudad subterránea dónde ustedes estarán a salvo.

La menor volteó a ver a su madre de nuevo. —¿Ahí es dónde se encuentra papá?

La mujer formó una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, Rin la percibió pero no dijo nada, la señora también se agachó lo suficiente para que ambas quedaran frente a frente. Taishō por un momento se sintió incómoda, tuvo el deseo de darles la espalda e irse para darles privacidad, pero no podía. Estaban a punto de salir.

—Probablemente, mi niña.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó de esperanza y tomó la mano de su mamá cuándo la orden de avanzar fue dada. Rin sabía que no olvidaría aquella cara llena de ilusión, tenía muchas ganas de qué la mayoría de las personas tuvieran aquella felicidad, aquella esperanza y aunque la tenían, parecía que cada día se extinguía cada vez más y más.

Mientras avanzaba buscó con la mirada a Kohaku, no había hablado con él desde que estuvieron platicando sobre su hermana, lo encontró muy lejos de ella, mirando el paisaje con atención, tuvo el impulso de querer ir a dónde estaba y hacer ese recorrido un poco ameno, pero se mantuvo quieta en su posición.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Kohaku? No lo sabía y aunque podría suponerlo, sabía que estaría alejada de la realidad. Lo que eran Kohaku y Sesshōmaru parecían personas que sabían más de lo que deberían y que sufrían por ello. Ella se daba cuenta de eso, no era tonta; algo le había pasado a Kohaku antes del ataque de las brujas, antes de la desaparición de su hermana mayor. Muchísimo antes de que todo eso comenzara.

Y Sesshōmaru… siempre fue una persona misteriosa. Parecía sacado de otra época, tenía más de veinte años pero parecía que llevaba más de un tres siglos de vida. Lo supo cuándo llegó a la casa de sus padres, lo supo cuándo vio aquellos orbes dorados.

Siempre supo que su hermano ocultaba algo y se hizo la desentendida, creyó que su hermano algún día tendría la confianza en ella para decirle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero se equivocó. Porque había pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no decía ni media palabra y ella se moría por saber qué era lo que pasaba y si podía ayudar.

Todo eso era tan confuso, un gran rompecabezas dónde ni siquiera teniendo las piezas principales podrías encontrarle forma a todo eso. Siguieron caminando, volteó un poco al sentir una mirada persistente sobre ella, pero no vio a nadie. Le restó importancia, tal vez sólo habían sido ideas suyas…

Siguió observando a todas las personas que caminaban, llevaban un paso considerable, pero era lento. Ella sabía que llegarían a Goshinbuku en dos días —si es que corrían con suerte— y en cuatro si el tiempo no estaba a su favor. InuYasha, por lo regular, tardaba cuatros días de viaje en volver al cuartel, la gran diferencia era que cuándo dejaban a todas las personas y las provisiones, tomaban las carretas y los caballos y emprendían en ellos el viaje.

Mientras caminaban, pudo escuchar a algunos niños tararear canciones aprendidas en el interior de la resistencia, los había escuchado un par de veces mientras hacía guardia en las tardes. Le gustaba ese ambiente, le hacía olvidar por unos momentos que estaban en una guerra y que en cualquier abrir o cerrar de ojos, algunos podrían morir y nadie podría evitarlo.

—Va a llover —la voz de Sesshōmaru se escuchó demasiado clara a través del ruido. Todos detuvieron sus pasos y miraron hacia el cielo; era cuestión de minutos para que la lluvia se desatara sobre ellos.

Acto seguido, las carretas fueron desocupadas de suministros que los soldados tuvieron que cargar para que las personas entraran en aquellas carretas para seguir en el camino sin parar. Aunque si la lluvia se desataba todavía más, tendrían que buscar un buen lugar para armar un campamento.

En lo que los suministros eran bajados, cada integrante de la resistencia ocupó sus capas para taparse el cabello y así no mojarse tanto. Era un poco irónico el hecho de que ellos llamaran a las brujas «capas negras» o «blancas o rojas» y ellos mismos también ocupaban capas azules.

Podían jurar que las brujas les llamaban capas azules en vez de « _Resistencia_ ».

Cuándo cada uno tuvo un suministro en sus manos, reanudaron el camino, todavía faltaba mucho como para darse el lujo de parar. Pero ahora con la mayoría de las personas en las carretas —excepto algunos jóvenes que ayudaron a cargar— era más fácil y rápido avanzar; para eso habían entrenado, para aquellas circunstancias.

Y, con la formación casi desintegrada, Rin pudo apreciar a Kohaku cargando un par de cajas y acercarse poco a poco hasta dónde estaba ella. Le sonrió levemente mientras, con la capa puesta, escondía un poco su rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente—. No debí irme de esa manera —admitió y Rin en verdad percibió culpa en su voz—. Pero hablar sobre mi hermana… es delicado para mí.

—Lo entiendo —confesó Taishō mientras seguía caminando—. Tú me recuerdas un poco a Sessh —le confesó—. Ambos mantienen secretos que no quieren compartir con nadie —las gotas de lluvia poco a poco cayeron sobre ambos—. Pero… —ella se detuvo y lo encaró—… a veces esos mismos secretos pueden llevarlos a la tumba.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí, Raquel? —Protestó Sara sentada en una rama de aquel gran pino—. No veo que es lo que quieres que vea.

—Paciencia —bramó la pelirroja, poniéndose de nuevo aquella capa para cubrirse de la lluvia.

—Vamos a mojarnos —evidenció—. ¿Por qué no mejor volvemos con las demás? —Propuso—. La señora Kaede quería hablar con todas nosotras de algo importante, pero…

—Es sobre la leyenda —informó la menor—, sobre lo que tú hiciste —Sara se encogió de hombros. Había sido descubierta y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero Raquel, su prima, no la miraba de forma acusatorio; se veía ella siempre tan relajada que solía tenerle envidia—. Y sobre lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Hacer sobre qué?

Sara esperó con paciencia la respuesta que no llegaba y que creía no llegaría, Raquel tenía esa cualidad de saber las cosas muchísimas veces antes que las demás y fue ella misma la que dijo que ya habían nacido las fuerzas faltantes. Fue ella misma la que dijo que la historia que ellas conocían le hacía falta muchas piezas faltantes.

Y fue ella a que le dijo que la guerra no iba a ser fácil.

¿Cómo lo sabía su prima? No tenía idea. Desde que tenía memoria su prima siempre había sido así y, aunque siempre atinaba en su predicción, siempre le pedía a ella que actuara en su lugar. Raquel no le tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar, pero decía que a ella no le correspondía estar en la historia.

Era confuso, demasiado. ¿Pero qué no era así siempre en esos momentos de guerra?

—Sobre las capas negras.

«Las capas negras» no sólo eran un dolor de cabeza para la Resistencia, sino para ellas mismas también. La señora Kaede les había explicado a ellas que la bruja que había desatado toda esa maldad había sido primero una sacerdotisa*, alguien que estaba comprometida al cien por ciento con la magia blanca, con la naturaleza y también con las personas. Pero algo había originado el quiebre en su personalidad y la llevo a desatar todo eso, sólo le hacía falta conseguir que nadie se interpusiera entre sus planes y cuándo encontró la oportunidad perfecta lo único que hizo fue aprovecharla.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuándo las gotas de lluvia cayeron de manera continua sobre ella, empapando su vestimenta. Agarró el gorro de la capa que tenía y se cubrió la cabeza mientras seguía cayendo la lluvia sobre ambas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar? —Preguntó con impaciencia.

—Hasta que lleguen —declaró, cruzándose de piernas.

—Tardaran dos días —le recordó mientras acariciaba una rama de aquel gran pino; como amaba los árboles—. No creo aguantar dos días aquí sentada, es más, la señora Kaede se preocupará.

—Tardaran menos —aseguró Raquel—. Día y medio… tal vez un día.

La castaña parpadeó, sin entender. —¿Por qué tardarían día y medio?

—Por el incendio.

—¿Qué incendio? —Sara volteó a ver el bosque detrás de ella, podía ver muy poco gracias a la lluvia que cada vez se intensificaba más y más. Pero no veía nada de humo saliendo y, es más, no conocían dónde estaba la base Goshinboku, la ciudad subterránea.

Sin embargo Raquel no contestó y aquello fue suficiente para Sara para que entendiera que había cosas que ella no podía cambiar, ni siquiera queriendo. Por eso cuándo a la distancia diviso capas negras, no se movió de su lugar, prefirió mantenerse ahí, sobre aquellas ramas.

Pero sabía que las capas negras no podían ser señal de absolutamente nada bueno.

—Una, dos… —contó—…tres, cuatro… —Siguió hasta que el número incrementó hasta siete. Las vio dividirse y buscar entre la zona que estaba de espaldas a ella; para seguir observándolas también volteó—. ¿Van a Goshinboku?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Sara volvió su mirada, las vio tantear entre los desconocido hasta que encontraron la entrada. Si algo debía de envidiarles era la facilidad con la que conseguían lo que querían. El deseo de ir hasta ellas y detenerlas se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto que se levantó y quedó parada sobre aquella rama, estaba lista para bajar…

…Pero la mano de su prima sobre su brazo se lo impidió, ella la sujetó con tanta firmeza y la terminó haciendo sentar de nuevo.

—¡Debemos impedirlo! —Protestó—. En esa ciudad hay niños, muchos de ellos…

—No nos corresponde.

—¡Pero!

—Ella tiene razón —una capa negra hizo aparición, estaba en el pino enfrente de ella—. Será mejor que se queden aquí, sino quieren morir.

Raquel se mantuvo con expresión neutral, Sara se levantó y encaró a su enemiga. —¿Quién eres?

Sara nunca la había visto, tenía el cabello negro (por lo poco que podía ver de su flequillo), era blanca, algo alta y sus labios eran rojos. No pudo ver sus ojos completamente hasta que finalmente se quitó la capa y ambas pudieron apreciar sus ojos color café.

—Kikyō —se presentó—. Kikyō Higurashi. —Después de eso, bajo con una elegancia envidiable a esa altura y caminó hasta entrar por completo en la ciudad subterránea.

* * *

Pararon después de mucho tiempo de caminata, nadie se estaba quejando ni diciendo nada. Rin iba caminando en compañía de Kohaku, ambos se dedicaban a admirar el gran bosque por el que pasaban. Ninguno comentó nada sobre lo antes acontecido, Kohaku no quería hablar, _no estaba listo para hablar_ sobre lo que había pasado con su hermana —o lo que creía que había pasado con ella—.

Rin, por su parte, no le iba a presionar, sabía que el chico le diría todo si quisiera pero ahora mismo no. Cambió de posición la caja entre sus manos; empezaba a cansarse. El pelinegro le ofreció ayudarla con las provisiones que ella llevaba, pero desistió.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, estaba completamente empapados y sería cuestión de tiempo para que los caminos se llenaran de lodo, era urgente encontrar un lugar dónde descansar hasta que el agua menguara. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y lo encontró varios metros adelante, mirando de un lado a otro y no tuvo que intuir mucho como para saber que estaba buscando un refugio, lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre un montón de plantas.

A los minutos Sesshōmaru volvió a aparecer y les indicó que caminaran por aquel sendero y así lo hicieron hasta que llegaron a un par de casas que, aunque se encontraba también en ruinas, estaban en mejores condiciones que las que las otras que había en la ciudad Shikon.

Cuándo estuvieron completamente seguros de que no había peligro alguno por la zona, bajaron a los civiles para que se refugiaran de la lluvia, dejaron las provisiones en un lugar seguro y de inmediato ayudaron a las personas a resguardarse de la lluvia mientras algunos hacían guardia por si aparecía alguna amenaza. Incluso, algunos soldados se quitaron sus capas y se las dieron a los niños, esperando que así no obtuvieran un resfriado.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en una piedra con la capa cubriendo su cabello plateado, se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente, dónde sabía que la ciudad Goshinboku los esperaba. Sintió alguien llegar de improviso detrás de él y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sacar su espada y llevarla al cuello del contrario.

La chica se asustó y de la impresión casi cae hacía atrás. —Lo siento —dijo Hana, saliendo de su impresión—, sólo venía a…

Él la miró, esperando que continuara con su discurso, sin embargo la chica suspiró mientras dejaba descansar las manos a su costado. Negó con la cabeza, Taishō no sabía si era porque no quería decir lo demás o porque simple y sencillamente se le había olvidado, guardó la espada y volvió a su posición anterior.

Se mantuvieron ambos en silencio mientras la lluvia era el único sonido de fondo, Hana suspiró y volvió a caminar para quedar enfrente del que era su ex soberano y buscó los orbes ambarinos, para hacerle la petición que siempre había querido decir pero nunca tuvo el valor. Ahora no había momento de dudar porque estaba completamente segura de que era el momento más adecuado.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —él le sostuvo la mirada y eso fue suficiente para Hana para saber que tenía toda su atención—. Y me preguntaba si usted me ayudaría a encontrarlo.

»No es nadie relacionado con el pasado —aclaró de repente—, pero creo que esa persona nos ayudaría mucho en la guerra contra las brujas. Lo vi sólo una vez, pero estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme con su mágica cuándo una bruja… mató a mi familia. —La chica se encogió de hombros y se abrazó levemente a sí misma, recordar todo eso era completamente horrible.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Taishō mientras se ponía de pie para entrar en aquellas ruinas.

—¡Espere! —Hana le sostuvo de las manos mientras lo jalaba hacía un lugar un poco alejado, lo suficiente para que nadie los viera—. Él… me dio esto —sacó una pequeña daga, brillaba a pesar de lo nublado y llovioso que estaba el día—. Dice que es eficaz contra las brujas.

Sesshōmaru observó el arma durante unos minutos. ¿Qué hacía alguien como Hana con algo así? ¿Y por qué lo había aceptado? Más importante aún, ¿cómo había logrado esconder esa arma dentro de la resistencia? Había vigilancia continua era casi imposible.

—Siempre la traigo conmigo —rebeló la pelinegra—, por lo que nadie sospechó de mí. —Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato hasta que ella interrogó—: ¿Qué es lo que han hecho con las brujas blancas y rojas capturadas? Han sido muchas.

El silencio se volvió tenso, Sesshōmaru sostuvo el arma y lo guardó entre el pantalón del uniforme mientras retomaba el camino para volver a las ruinas de las casas. Hana no se rindió y le siguió de cerca, esperando una buena respuesta.

Taishō sabía que toda esa información era clasificada, los altos mandos no querían que supieran que habían estado exterminando también a sus posibles salvadores. Les convenía que supieron que los estaban matando a saber qué ellos también eran unos asesinos.

—Las asesinaron. —Confesó.

Hana quedó petrificada en su lugar y no siguió de nuevo al más alto.

* * *

Gritos, llantos, plegarias, todo eso y más era lo que podía escuchar y presenciar Kikyō en ese mismo momento. Si bien Goshinboku era una ciudad subterránea y según ella sabía, en ella estaba reflejada la esperanza que tenían de recobrar de nuevo la paz para las ciudades. Sin embargo en ese momento su esperanza se estaba apagando lenta y dolosamente, pudo observar las casas recién hechas, pintadas de colores llamativos, había tiendas, había árboles en su mayoría.

No había nada de similitud con Shikon; Goshinboku tenía una fachada especial y suponía que cuándo entrabas les daba a todos los refugiados la sensación de finalmente estar en casa. Pero ahora podía ella apostar que cualquiera que entrara ahí se daría cuenta de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra ellas, ellas eran más fuertes y habían destruido ese pequeño paraíso.

Siguió caminando por las calles anteriormente empadradas y que ahora estaban manchadas de sangre, los ciudadanos habían luchado contra ellas, una buena tropa de la resistencia las había enfrentado, pero no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad.

No tuvieron piedad y sus capaz negras y parte de sus vestimentas manchadas de sangre eran prueba viva de ello. Todo lo que antes era espléndido a la vista y se veían bien, ahora se encontraba hecho un desastre, ahora no había nada que les garantizara que en un futuro brillaría el sol para ellos.

—Hay un par de chicas que tienen bonito cabello —dijo Yura, su acompañante, para romper el silencio—. ¡Ya quiero que sean parte de mi colección!

Kikyō no le contestó, ni siquiera estaba festejando con ellas. No le gustaba eso, pero estaba ahí porque debía de hacerlo; tenía una deuda. Ser parte del bando enemigo era el precio a pagar por aquel pequeño deseo, por aquel cariño que llegó a tenerle a su hermana menor.

—Es una pena que no te diviertas —volvió a hablar la pelinegra. A esas alturas, la mayoría ya sabía que ella estaba ahí como un pago—. Diste todo por tu hermana, ¿y ahora ella dónde está?

No contestó, era inútil hacerlo, nadie escucharía lo que tenía que decir y de escucharla, pasarían todo lo que dijo de manera distorsionada. Así qué, ¿para qué molestarse?

Siguió caminando, la mayoría de las casas ya estaban deshabitadas, ya no había niños corriendo de un lado para otro. Sólo escuchaban lamentaciones, gritos y suplicas para que les perdonaran la vida. Kikyō quiso ayudarles, deseó hacerlo, pero sabía que una sola falta podía ser mortal.

Pero no para ella, sino para su hermana.

Recorrió toda la ciudad, observó con atención a todos los niños que habían sido capturados, observó a los jóvenes que descansaban tendidos sobre la que debería haber sido la plaza, pero no identificó a nadie conocido. No encontró a las personas que estaba buscando.

¿Debería buscar también en la resistencia? Pero, ¿cómo haría para ir a la resistencia? Ese lugar, a pesar de ser fácil de acceder, tenía a las mejores personas en combate. Sesshōmaru Taishō había pasado a ser una leyenda entre ellos; era difícil lastimarlo, no poseía ninguna magia pero era fuerte y lo había comprobado a dejar mal heridas a un par de capas negras.

InuYasha Taishō tampoco se quedaba atrás, habían querido robarles a unos ciudadanos que estaban bajo su cargo antes de llegar a Goshinboku, sin embargo les había dado una gran pelea. No las había lastimado a gravedad, la mayor parte de los golpes y heridas se los había llevado él, pero aun así luchó con uñas y dientes y no dejó que ellas se llevaran a los rehenes.

—Es momento de irnos —comentó Yura, pasando el aviso—. Ya no queda nada interesante aquí; te toca incendiarlo.

Higurashi sabía que esa era la forma en la que se deshacían de todas las evidencias; quemando todo. Juntó sus manos mientras murmuraba algo que sólo ella entendía y fue cuestión de segundos para que todo empezará a arder, quemando todo a su paso y eliminando cualquier evidencia que la resistencia pudiera ocupar para atraparlas; para saber cómo funcionaba su magia.

Se dirigieron hacía la salida de aquella ciudad; era cuestión de minutos para que el fuego se intensificara y para que también llegara la resistencia. La mayoría fueron hacía Jidai, su refugio. Y ella lo único que hizo fue voltear hacía las copas de los árboles dónde se encontró con ambas capas rojas que la miraban con enfado.

Les dio la espalda y decidió perderse en el bosque; si alguien había logrado escapar ella lo encontraría.

—Había niños, muchos niños… —susurró Sara, con culpa. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse sobre esa rama de brazos cruzados? Era injusto.

Raquel no le contestó nada y cuándo la lluvia se intensificó más pensaron que el fuego se apagaría pero se equivocaron; las llamas seguían creciendo. Sara supuso que ella los estaba alimentando desde su posición y por eso había decidido permanecer cerca del perímetro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que venga la resistencia? —Empezaba a hacerse de noche, sería cuestión de una hora para que la luna ocupara su lugar en el firmamento.

Raquel tampoco le contestó y cuándo Sara estuvo dispuesta a sacarle toda la información que pudiera se dio cuenta de que su prima se había quedado dormida sobre aquella rama.

* * *

—¡Aquí estás! —Rin abrazó a Kohaku por la espalda mientras ambos se cubrían con sus capas de la lluvia. El chico se había subido al techo de aquella casa en ruinas y miraba con atención el bosque—. ¿Te tocó hacer guardia?

—No —confesó—, estoy aquí por diversión. Pensé que tú eres la de la guardia.

—Me tocó cuidar de los niños —aclaró Rin—, con muy divertidos, ¿sabes? Tienen una imaginación increíble, estuvimos inventando un cuento entre todos —rió levemente—, me nombraron una princesa que siempre estaba cuidando a su hermano mayor.

—Dieron en el blanco.

La pelinegra le pegó un codazo leve. —Y entonces su hermano se enamoró —siguió contando—, de una bella chica de pueblo pero no podían estar juntos.

—¿La hermana les ayudó?

Rin se encogió de hombros. —No pudo, al final su hermano se casó con su prometida y la chica del pueblo se fue.

Kohaku parpadeó. —¿Y el final feliz dónde está?

—Por eso no me gustan estos tiempos —cambió la plática Taishō—, ni siquiera los niños han podido inventar un final feliz.

—Estás mintiendo.

La chica se sonrojó. —La hermana conoció a su prometido en persona —se rindió—, y se enamoró de él perdidamente.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Los colores subieron aún más a la cara de Rin. —Kohaku… —susurró.

El castaño también se sonrojó, incapaz de saber que esos niños habían adivinado su nombre. Miró a Rin, debatiéndose si preguntarle aquello o permanecer callado más tiempo en espera de saber cómo era que su nombre había aparecido en semejante cuento.

—Ellos me preguntaron tu nombre —aclaró ella. Aún sonrojada, desvió la mirada y prosiguió—: Y vivieron felices por siempre. Fin.

—Es una historia rara —confesó el chico.

Rin asintió dándole la razón pero sin devolverle la mirada todavía. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas, en realidad la historia había contenido muchos detalles más, por ejemplo el hecho de que habían tenido hijos, ¡y hasta el nombre de los niños! Sintió lo mismo que sintió cuándo los niños empezaron a decir todo; vergüenza.

Más porque los personajes eran ella y Kohaku.

Pero el momento fue roto por el castaño. —¿Eso es fuego?

Taishō enfocó bien la vista. ¿Fuego? ¿Dónde? Trató de ubicarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el camino que iban a tomar para llegar a Goshinboku… No, no. Era imposible, ¿por qué Goshinboku se quemaría si era una ciudad subterránea?

—¡¿Es Goshinboku?! —Kohaku brincó del techo y Rin no tardó mucho en imitarlo, divisaron a Sesshōmaru e InuYasha a unos cuentos pasos—. ¡Goshinboku se está incendiando!

Ambos peliplatas voltearon a verlo y no tardaron mucho en ir hasta el anterior camino que iban a tomar para darse cuenta de que sí, Goshinboku estaba ardiendo en llamas en ese mismo momento. Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

¿Sería totalmente razonable dejar a todos los ciudadanos en aquellas ruinas?

—¡El escuadrón de Sesshōmaru viene con nosotros! —Ordenó InuYasha—. El mío se queda a cuidar de ellos.

Kohaku volteó a ver por unos microsegundos a Rin y le sonrió. —Mucha suerte.

La noche estaba cayendo poco a poco. ¿Llegarían a tiempo suficiente para saber qué era lo que había pasado?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Reviews anónimos:**

 **Sofy:** Te comprendo, mi hermano tampoco es así. Sango bueno, Sango tiene un protagonismo en ésta historia, no sé si bueno o malo, pronto se verá. Yo amo las tormentas, por eso ocupo casi siempre la lluvia o las tormentas como escenarios en mis fics. Me gustan mucho. Espero te guste éste capítulo y gracias por el review.

Daniela: ¡De nada! Creo que es lo único que puedo resolver ahorita xDD Lo demás no porque no tendría sentido alguno. Me alegro que ames mis capítulos y que me esperes de esa manera. ¡Gracias! Abrazos para ti con fuerza asfixiantes con mucho amor.

* * *

 **(*)Sacerdotisa aquí es sinónimo de persona que usa magia blanca.**

¿Eh? ¿Hola? *se esconde* ¡Lo siento, en verdad! Se me fue el tiempo de las manos y se supone que debería estar estudiando ahorita... a éste paso reprobaré mi examen de ingreso :C pero bueno, sino me verán vendiendo chicles(?) Bueno, dejando de lado mis lamentaciones (¿?) no tengo nada que decir sobre el capítulo. Escribí un poco de Kohaku/Rin porque extraño escribir Fluff; mi desesperación se expresa muy bien ahí.

También venía a comentarles que tal vez en unos días venga con un nuevo fic, titulado: A coffee and Waltz of Love (¿demasiado romántico?) por petición de Okita Kagura y va a ser cien por ciento Fluff *llora de alegría* pero con un drama muy leve. Pero no se preocupen, que no abandonaré ningún proyecto (: Éste es mi prioridad.

Bueno, demasiada palabrería de mi parte. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente se llama: Luna Menguante. ¿Adivinan de qué trata? No, mejor (?) Me despido. Martínez fuera (?)

5 de Julio del 2015


	6. Luna Menguante

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews:** Saipu-sn, ¡daniela!, Faby Sama, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura,Okita Kagura, Jazmin L, Bliss A, Onna Bugeisha T, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho.

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida.**

Capítulo 6.

 **L** una **M** enguante.

Fuego, fuego era lo único que sus ojos podían contemplar en ese momento, un fuego que poco a poco extinguía todo, había personas que reaccionaron rápidamente y se adentraron en aquella ciudad subterránea, intentando encontrar personas a las cuales rescatar o algo que hubiera sobrevivido, lo que fuera. Sin embargo mientras más avanzaban en los lugares que todavía no alcanzaba el fuego, más veían que esa ciudad estaba completamente perdida.

No había nadie, todos debían de haber sido secuestrados por las brujas que atacaron su pequeña ciudad, su pequeño paraíso. Las casas estaban quemadas, cada artículo que poseían estaba siendo terriblemente carbonizado, no había ni siquiera nada que rescatar, no había rastro alguno de que una ciudad entera empezaba a habitar ahí.

Rin llevó ambas manos a su cara, cubriéndose la boca, no podía creer que de verdad habían acabado con Goshinboku y lo peor es que nadie había visto como habían entrado. Era una ciudad subterránea por precaución a ellas mismas y saber qué habían entrado era como burlarse de todos ellos, sobre todo de los altos mandos que habían dado la idea de hacer esa ciudad, de darles a los demás una nueva esperanza.

—No hay nadie —la voz de InuYasha se escuchó claramente debido a que había un gran silencio. Cada soldado trataba de apagar el fuego y cuándo lo lograban, se quedaban en su lugar, observando todo lo perdido. Absolutamente nadie hablaba.

—Se los llevaron —dijo Sesshōmaru mirando todos los destrozos, enfocó mejor su vista al darse cuenta de que el fuego ya no les hacía mucha lucha, parecía que poco a poco se estaba apagando por iniciativa propia. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, dónde descansaba aquella daga.

¿Luchar magia contra magia sería lo correcto?

—Maldición —soltó el peliplata menor—. ¿Y ahora cómo los salvamos?

Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de decir algo cuándo a través de la oscuridad de la noche pudo divisar dos capas rojas que estaban saltando de copa en copa sobre ellos. No se reían, no les miraban mal, solamente parecían atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos. InuYasha, al ver que su hermano miraba con atención un punto indefinido en el cielo, también enfocó su vista en ambas.

—¿Ellas…? —No terminó su frase porque su hermano le dio la espalda, internándose en la ciudad subterránea.

InuYasha se quedó ahí, mirándolas un rato más hasta que finalmente decidió seguir a Sesshōmaru, cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba revisando las casas, decidió hacer lo mismo. No había ningún sobreviviente, absolutamente nadie que pudiera decirles qué era lo que había pasado a ciencia cierta; lo único que les quedaba era hacer hipótesis. Pero lo que Taisho no sabía era que su hermano no estaba buscando un sobreviviente ni mucho menos un rastro, estaba buscando un arma, lo que fuera que le diera una idea más concisa a lo que se enfrentaban, pero no encontró nada.

Todo fue consumido por el fuego, cualquier evidencia, cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar en contra de las capas negras había desaparecido, pero Sesshōmaru nunca se daría por vencido, así que recorrió la ciudad en busca de cualquier cosa, entró en las casas en ruinas y buscó entre los árboles, pero no hubo rastro alguno.

La ciudad había sido hermosa, él sólo tuvo la dicha de verla una vez, cuándo dejó a Rin en la entrada de la misma, esperando que pudiera hacer una vida nueva ahí mientras él e InuYasha trataban de acabar con las brujas y su magia oscura. Pero su hermana le había seguido la contraria y también se había enlistado en la resistencia, e irónicamente, gracias a eso estaba viva.

Se detuvo y volteó cuándo escuchó los pasos de alguien seguirle, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Rin. No relajó su mirada pero le prestó atención suficiente por si quería decirle algo.

—¿Buscas algo, Sessh? —No respondió. Rin traía algo entre manos, se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Pero qué, precisamente?—. ¿No? —Ella avanzó unos pasos hasta él y cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarró su mano extendiéndola y dejando en ella un pequeño objeto—. Encontré esto mientras caminaba por la fuente central —señaló el lugar.

Sesshōmaru abrió la palma de su mano, encontrando una pequeña caracola cuyo contenido era pintura roja para labios. Se quedó examinándolo durante varios minutos hasta que Rin volvió a atraer su atención.

—¿Puede servir para encontrar a las culpables? —Inquirió, en verdad deseosa por tener esa respuesta.

Sesshōmaru no lo sabía, miró la caracola entre sus manos, su color beige y la pintura que contenía dentro. No tenía ni siquiera una inicial, ni una marca de a quién podía pertenecer. De hecho ni siquiera eso les garantizaba encontrar a las culpables. No había nada, las capas negras les cubrían por completo la cara y nunca lograban dar con ellas.

Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a asentir para quitar esa mirada de preocupación del rostro de su hermana, para verla de nuevo sonreír, para ver sus pupilas llenas de esperanza de nuevo.

—¿Seguimos revisando la ciudad subterránea? —Preguntó ella de nueva cuenta.

Él negó, eso no tenía ningún beneficio. ¿Para qué hacerlo si no habían dejado nada de ellas? Volteó para observar el fuego completamente extinto, su mirada chocó con la de InuYasha quién negó, confirmándole así el hecho de que no habían encontrado nada.

Ambos escuadrones empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, dispuestos a volver a aquellas casas en ruinas dónde habían dejado a todas las personas. No tendrían más opción que ir de nuevo a la resistencia y hablar con el comandante para que él decidiera qué era lo que se haría de ahora en adelante.

Rin, InuYasha y Sesshōmaru fueron los últimos en salir de ahí. El mayor de los tres buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón aquella daga que le había dado Hana y decidió que lo llevaría con Ayame, esperando que ella pudiera encontrar una manera de contrarrestar la magia.

Hasta ese momento solamente habían podido reconstruir las armas perdidas en el primer ataque, además de la creación de algunas espadas que servían para perforar el cuerpo de las brujas sin ser oxidadas previamente, pero ese había sido el mayor logro que habían tenido. De ahí en fuera no había nada.

¿Ayame sería capaz de descubrir algo que les beneficiara?

—La lluvia volvió a desatarse —comentó InuYasha poniéndose de nuevo su capa mientras subía a su caballo—. Tendremos que darnos prisa o no llegaremos con los demás.

—Gran parte se ha adelantado —evidenció Rin, observándolos cabalgar—, no deberían preocuparse tanto.

—Andando —anunció Sesshōmaru empezando a galopar con velocidad; no le importaba mucho el hecho de quedarse ahí. Le importaba lo que podría sucederle a los demás.

* * *

—Completamente destruido… —Sara se agachó, las cenizas estaban esparcidas ahí y sería cuestión de tiempo para que la lluvia limpiara todo—. Los niños, Raquel —volvió a reprochar a su prima—. ¿Segura que no pudimos ayudarles?

La pelirroja había despertado de mal humor, pero eso a Sara poco le importaba porque no dejaba de hacerle preguntas o reprocharle. Sin embargo lo que esperaba la menor era que su prima gruñera o le ignorara de manera olímpica, no esperaba verle en aquel estado pensativo.

—¿Raquel?

—Sesshōmaru tenía una marca —comentó de la nada.

Sara le miró, desconcertada. —El entrenamiento o un ataque se lo ha de haber causado —evidenció, restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué eso es tan importante?

Raquel se quedó pensando con una mano en su barbilla, rememoró cuándo el peliplata había subido al caballo, su camisa había sido rota por algo y a través de ella podía notarse una pequeña marca, parecía una quemadura. ¿Pero qué era en realidad? ¿Qué era? Parecía una… ¿luna menguante?

—¿Qué sabes de él?

—Nada —aclaró Sara poniéndose su capa para cubrirse de la lluvia—. Lo único que he escuchado es qué fue capaz de vencer a dos brujas poderosas dejándolas mal heridas.

—Eso no sirve.

—No sé nada más.

Raquel gruñó mientras daba media vuelta, confundiéndose entre los árboles sin importarle estarse mojando. Sara se debatió mentalmente entre seguirla o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el menor, la preocupación estaba palpable en su tono de voz.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y falsa. Sota la identificó, pero el convivir tanto tiempo con ella le había enseñado a no preguntar más de lo que su acompañante quisiera decirle, ya que no obtendría respuestas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez? —la chica avanzó al interior de la cabaña donde ambos estaban viviendo. Sota nunca supo qué hacía ahí, recordaba una explosión, las capas negras, un circulo de capas rojas y blancas y finalmente la «R» de Resistencia, después de eso, todo era oscuridad hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Megumi, sus orbes chocolates estaban llenas de curiosidad hacía su persona y después de eso, le regaló una sonrisa cálida.

Le había preguntado muchas veces por qué lo había llevado hacía esa cabaña, pero ella siempre le decía que era su manera de pedir perdón por el pecado cometido.

Sota no le entendió, así como a la mayor parte de las cosas que Megumi decía, a veces le parecía que sus ojos reflejaban otra época vivida.

—Una semana —contestó y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que había.

—¿Te sentiste solo? —Nunca entendería porqué ella se preocupaba tanto por él cuándo no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos.

No contestó, ya no tenía importancia.

Cuándo menos lo imaginó, Megumi se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, un abrazo cálido y Sota se permitió corresponderlo de manera lenta.

—Lo siento.

El pelinegro le restó importancia. —¿Cansada?

Megumi asintió mientras dejaba de abrazarlo y posteriormente caminó hasta el futón y se acomodó en él, quedando dormida enseguida.

Sota la observó dormir cómodamente y no podía evitar querer saber un poco más de su acompañante de vivienda.

¿Qué era Megumi?

¿ _Quién_ era Megumi?

Más de una vez se había preguntado si Megumi era su verdadero nombre y si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

Cuándo finalmente llegaron a aquellas casas en ruina, encontraron a todos perfectamente callados, estaban durmiendo, ajenos a todo lo que habían pasado. Habían tratado de que nadie más supiera sobre el incendio de Goshinboku y estaban seguros de que ya se les ocurriría algo para decir cuándo les dijeran que debían regresar a la resistencia.

La resistencia no era un lugar completamente seguro, pero tampoco era peligroso. Aunque lo más seguro es que los mandaran a la base de las montañas del norte, donde también se encontraba Ayame, la persona que Sesshōmaru necesitaba en ese mismo instante, confiaba en qué la chica sabría guardar el secreto mientras hacía las investigaciones correspondientes.

—Hace frío —habló Rin, estaba completamente empapada al igual que InuYasha y Sesshōmaru y varias personas más. El frío nocturno no les ayudaba en nada en ese momento.

Kohaku salió con una pequeña manta que puso sobre los hombros de la chica al momento que le brindaba una sonrisa. El chico portaba con él una pequeña lámpara de aceite con la que alumbraba el camino para que ninguno tropezara con ningunas de las rocas.

—Mañana regresaremos a la resistencia —declaró InuYasha a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban despiertos y se reunieron alrededor de ambos—. Nadie dirá ninguna palabra de Goshinboku hasta que no hablemos con el comandante.

—¿No sería más fácil enviarle una carta al comandante? —Interrumpió Hana y todos voltearon a verla—. Así no tendríamos que hacer doble viaje, la base del norte también está lejos…

Sesshōmaru asintió. —Alguien deberá llevarla —dijo.

—Yo voy —Kohaku habló. Rin se le quedó mirando, incapaz de creer que él era quién iba a llevar ese recado.

—Bien —asintió InuYasha

Se decidió quién haría guardia, en ese momento no era bueno estar tan despreocupados; no estaban seguros cuándo ellas volverían a atacar ni porqué lo harían.

—Así que… —Rin habló, entrando en aquellas casas en ruinas y acomodándose junto a Kohaku por la especie de entrada que había—. ¿Irás a dejar la carta?

El castaño asintió mientras echaba un poco más de aceite a aquella lámpara, para qué alcanzara para las primeras horas de la noche en lo que los demás se dormían, todavía había niños despiertos y adolescentes esperando el momento en que las buenas noticias llegaran o para que las malas fueran confirmadas. Taishō captó que su acompañante no quería hablar, por lo que se abrigó mejor con la frazada mientras se sentaba en el piso, seguía teniendo frío y tenía el presentimiento de que se enfermaría si seguía así; siempre había sido de una salud muy delicada.

—Rin —la voz de Sesshōmaru la hizo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta dónde él estaba, una vez que estuvieron cerca él le dio uno de sus sacos para que se lo colocara—. Enfermaras —aclaró.

—Tú también puedes enfermar —le recordó sin tomar la prenda—, y tú eres más importante aquí.

El peliplata no le contestó nada, puso la prenda entre sus manos y se marchó de ahí hasta la parte trasera de la segunda casa, Rin quiso reír por aquella reacción, pero finalmente se colocó aquel saco mientras colgaba el propio en una de las ventanas, esperando que se secara.

Regresó a su antiguo lugar y se dio cuenta de que Kohaku esperaba sentado con la lámpara de aceite a punto de apagarse, el chico le sonrió y cuándo ella se sentó él la atrajo hacía sí, recargando su frente en el hombro de ella. Rin no hizo más que sonrojarse, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué él actuaba así de repente? ¿Algo habría pasado mientras no estaban? Aunque no se habrían ido mucho tiempo, fueron apenas unas horas. Aún confusa, acarició el cabello castaño mientras veía con atención como poco a poco se apagaba la lámpara de aceite, dejándolos a todos a oscuras.

Cuándo todo se oscureció lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración calmada de todos completamente dormidos, algunos estaban tan cansados que sus ronquidos se escuchaban a la perfección.

—Tengo miedo —soltó el mayor de ambos sin cambiar de posición—, si hemos perdido a Goshinboku, una de nuestras esperanzas, ¿qué más podemos perder?

Rin sabía que Kohaku estaba hablando más bien para él que para ella, pero no pudo evitar ser parte de esa conversación también, porque ella también tenía miedo y porque todos los días tenía presente que tarde o temprano las personas que más estimaba podrían morir; en esa lista estaba Kohaku.

—Yo también tengo miedo —confesó y entonces sintió los brazos del castaño rodear su cintura con timidez en un pequeño abrazo. ¿Estaría buscando consuelo?—. Pero tenemos que confiar en qué todo saldrá bien.

—Mi hermana solía decir —dijo con voz calmada y Taishō sintió un rayo de esperanza plantarse en ella porque Kohaku al fin estaba revelando algo de su pasado—, que si confiaba en mí podría hacer lo que quisiera —el abrazo se intensificó más, su agarré se hizo más fuerte—. Y yo quería protegerla a ella.

Un silencio tenso los rodeó a ambos, Rin dejó de acariciar el cabello castaño mientras observaba un punto indefinido a través de la oscuridad. ¿Podría ser posible que Sango estuviera muerta? ¿O Kohaku tenía ese presentimiento?

¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

—La encontraremos —aseguró y una parte de ella sabía que pasaría.

Kohaku asintió, poco a poco cerró los parpados y Rin pudo identificar su respiración adormilada, sonrió mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella también le siguiera a aquel mundo de los sueños dónde nadie podría perturbarlos.

Ambos sabían que a la mañana siguiente sus caminos se separarían una vez más, Rin se quedaría ahí —o tal vez acompañaría a sus hermanos a la base del Norte— mientras Kohaku regresaba a la base de la Resistencia con aquella carta con la esperanza de que fuera aprobada por el comandante.

Pero eso poco importaba en ese momento, porque se tenían mutuamente, porque tenían ese pequeño momento de paz, porque tenían su fortaleza que eran los brazos contrarios que siempre estarían ahí, calmándolos como si fuera un canto en medio de una pesadilla. Estarían ahí, dándose consuelo mutuamente cuándo lo necesitasen.

Era una promesa.

Su promesa.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo y aquello no hacía nada más que Sesshōmaru se preguntara cuándo acabaría la temporada de lluvia, cuánto tiempo faltaba para que las condiciones en las noches fueran las mejores para avanzar en el terreno; para atacar a las brujas con la guardia baja, para poder finalmente ponerles una mano encima.

Tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y no pudo evitar volver a sacar aquella daga que Hana le había dado, tenía mucha curiosidad por el objeto, porque emitía un brillo que debía pertenecer a la magia _blanca_ que portaba. Era un objeto que ellos, los humanos, habían fabricado pero que brillando en sus manos parecía algo ajeno a su mundo.

¿Sería Ayame capaz de descifrar sus propiedades? ¿Sería ella capaz de hacer que otras armas tuvieran aquella capacidad de matar brujas? Si fuera así, la guerra sería más fácil y ahora si lucharían codo a codo y no con una desventaja tan grande.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, por lo que tomó la manta que InuYasha había dejado cuándo se marchó a dormir para cubrirse su espalda desnuda; esperaba que su camisa y saco se secaran antes de la mañana siguiente. Hubiera permanecido en esa posición sentado sobre el piso apenas cuarteado, pero había cosas que él mismo no quería recordar.

Había marcas que no podían borrarse.

—InuYasha dice que debería dormir —reconoció la voz, era Hana. Creyó que darle la daga era todo lo que quería la chica, pero al parecer no era así, porque ella seguía apareciendo siempre cuándo menos lo esperaba—. Yo opino lo mismo.

Él volteó a verla duramente, pero no fue suficiente para espantarla. Se resignó mientras miraba de nuevo los árboles a través de la oscuridad; la lámpara de aceite se había acabado hacía mucho, pero no tenía ganas de rellenarla, ni siquiera de encenderla. La oscuridad estaba bien.

—Su madre debió de haber sido muy perseverante con usted —comentó mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas—, rara vez hace lo que las personas recomendamos.

Sesshōmaru miró el cielo, no había estrellas, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba el lugar. No había ningún rastro para guiarse si es que alguien llegaba a perderse; estaría solo, a merced de su intuición. Así estaba él, perdido entre todas las remembranzas del pasado, perdido entre lo que debía o no hacer.

—Murió antes de eso —confesó, volteando a verla. Queriendo saber si aquella información sería suficiente para que le dejara solo de una vez.

—Entonces por eso es así —siguió hablando ella, ahora sin regresarle la mirada—. Insisto, debería descansar.

Debería, era cierto. No había disfrutado de un buen sueño desde que dejaron la resistencia, pero no tenía deseos de dormir, sabía que cualquier amago de cerrar los ojos sería suficiente para regresarlo, no a aquella época que se sabía de memoria, sino a su corta infancia. A aquel día con su madre cuándo la aldea fue terriblemente atacada por esas brujas.

Regresaría al secuestro de todos ellos, regresaría a ver las manos de aquella bruja, regresaría a estar a ese lugar oscuro mientras escuchaba alaridos de dolor. Regresaría a la vez que entre todas ellas lo lastimaron, mientras ponían su horrible marca sobre su piel blanca.

Regresaría a su fuga de aquel lugar, regresaría a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre casi a la salida de ese lugar. Recordaba haberse hincado a su lado mientras la movía con brusquedad, le decía que se levantara, que ellas no tardarían mucho tiempo en seguirles, pero que ambos podrían escapar, que ellos eran fuertes.

Recordaba que su semblante se descompuso, que lloró y rogó que se levantara con desesperación, pero bien sabía que su madre estaba muerta y que no volvería abrir los ojos nunca más.

Lo que más le había dolido de aquel escape fue el hecho de tuvo que abandonarle y nunca pudo darle una sepultura como se lo merecía y tal vez ese era el motivo por el que se reprochaba día y noche. Aunque su padre —en ese tiempo— le había mencionado que no hubiera podido hacer nada contra ellas, el intentarlo tampoco le hubiera quitado nada.

El toque sobre su hombro hizo que los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente como una película se detuvieran y volteó, encontrándose con los orbes cafés de Hana mirándolo con curiosidad y preocupación perfectamente mezcladas. Al final terminó por encender la lámpara de aceite que los iluminó a ambos y ponerse de pie.

—Yo haré guardia —aseguró Hana brindándole una sonrisa cálida—. Qué tenga buenos sueños.

Sesshōmaru no le dijo nada, no iría a dormir, haría la carta explicándole a su padre con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado con Goshinboku y con todas las hipótesis que tanto él como InuYasha había armado. Igual que la sugerencia de ir a la base del Norte.

Sólo esperaba que él analizara bien la situación y decidiera que fueran a aquella base a dejar a todos los ciudadanos.

Mientras él daba media vuelta, Hana lo siguió con la mirada y pudo observar cuándo aquella manta se levantaba levemente y apenas pudo divisar una marca sobre la piel blanca de Sesshōmaru, parecía una quemada con forma de luna menguante. ¿Pero acaso ella había visto más? Cuándo volteó la cabeza para observar más detalladamente, la manta había vuelto a cubrir la espalda del peliplata.

Una marca… ¿Sesshōmaru tenía una marca?

Su mirada viajo al cielo carente de luz y esbozó una sonrisa triste, ¿así qué él se había topado cara a cara con ellas? No era de extrañar que por esa misma razón no confiara en las brujas, ni siquiera quisiera verlas y se esforzara de esa manera, era bueno en lo que hacía, era fuerte (demasiado) e inteligente y un notable peligro para el bando enemigo.

Y por eso mismo era peligroso que no durmiera, que no compartiera aquello que sólo lo distraía de alguna manera. Hana sabía de primera mano que las brujas así como eran buenas peleando, también lo eran entrando en la mente de sus rivales, ocupando sus temores en su contra y rompiéndoles desde adentro.

Sin embargo se repetía a ella misma que no era momento de preocuparse por eso, que debería de preocuparse por dónde iban a llevar a los civiles y como harían para protegerlos a todos, porque eran muchos y las provisiones eran pocas, sólo habían ocupado lo suficiente para dos días y llevaban uno. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar varados ahí hasta que el comandante les respondiera?

* * *

Cuándo Rin despertó se dio cuenta de que Kohaku había partido y no había querido despertarla para despedirle y desearle un buen viaje. Se puso de pie de manera lenta mientras iba hasta dónde había quedado su ropa mojada y fue hasta la parte de atrás a colocársela bien, mientras estaba ahí vio a una chica dormir contra la pared en ruinas de la segunda casa. Puso la manta sobre ella para evitar que el fresco de la mañana le hiciera daño y caminó por los alrededores buscando a su hermano mayor.

Cuándo lo diviso a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba al lado de InuYasha, ambos tenían un mapa sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, por lo que decidió esperar a una distancia considerable. Miró el suelo encontrándose varias pisadas que probablemente pertenecían al caballo en el que Kohaku se había marchado.

Finalmente observó que Sesshōmaru e InuYasha dejaban de platicar por lo que se acercó a ambos poco a poco hasta que vio algo salir de las copas de un árbol; parecían dagas pero en realidad era hielo en forma de cuchillas. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a retroceder mientras sacaba una espada para desviar la dirección de algunos, unos de éstos se clavaron en aquella casa en ruinas.

Los dos Taishō reaccionaron al ataque, sacando sus armas para ir a ayudar a su hermana menor, corrieron hasta ella hasta que InuYasha sintió que era rodeado por muros perfectamente creados por hielo. Soltó una maldición mientras intentaba romperlas con todo lo que podía.

Sesshōmaru no volteó ni regresó a ayudarle, Rin era su objetivo. Por lo que se acercó a ella y desvió gran parte de los ataques que eran dirigidos a ella. No fue hasta tiempo después que se dio cuenta de qué a quién querían atacar realmente eran a él y no a ella, pero no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que todas las cuchillas en forma de hielo fueron dirigidos a él solamente, haciendo que se alejara de aquel lugar en lo que trataba de esquivarlos.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Gritó la fémina, preocupada y tratando de darle alcance hasta que una raíz de un árbol salió de su lugar para apresarla de ambas piernas, evitando que se moviera.

El aludido no regresó a ayudarle, en su lugar se alejó más aún de aquellas casas en ruinas; sería cuestión de tiempo para que los demás despertaran y él no pondría más vidas en peligro.

Fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos que su atacante decidió finalmente darle la cara y no fue nadie más que la misma chica de capa roja y flauta que anteriormente le había atacado. Frunció el ceño con más fuerza mientras apretaba la espada con las manos y se ponía en posición de combate, listo para luchar contra ella y ganarle; porque no dejaría que ella obtuviera lo que quisiera de él.

Sara sonrió mientras desde aquel árbol levantaba las manos haciendo el ataque mayor, esta vez no atacaba poco a poco; eso parecía una lluvia de hielo. Él tuvo que retroceder muchas veces, igual que trató de contrarrestar el ataque, pero su espada no era tan resistente como a Sesshōmaru le gustaría.

Sara bajó de aquella rama, las manos estaban apuntando a Sesshōmaru, por lo que el ataque no cesaba y ella sabía que él no tendría el tiempo suficiente para devolverle el ataque, los suyos eran rápidos, el hielo empezaba a cortar parte de su piel, eran pequeñas cortadas que sacaban hilos de sangre.

A decir verdad no quería hacer eso, no quería herir a Sesshōmaru pero debía hacerlo.

«Sólo lo suficiente» había mencionado Raquel «Lo suficiente para que no pueda moverse y no ponga resistencia. Necesito descubrir algo». ¿Pero descubrir qué, exactamente? Su prima no había mencionado nada, pero la había mandado a ella a hacer eso; sabía que Sesshōmaru no reaccionaría a un ataque hacía su persona, por eso su víctima fue Rin.

Observó a su víctima y se dio cuenta de que él no se notaba ni siquiera cansado, separó sus manos haciendo el ataque llegara del lado derecho e izquierdo del peliplata, pero él le sorprendió corriendo a un buena velocidad hacia ella. Sara abrió los ojos debido a la impresión y dejó de utilizar la magia para tomar la pequeña daga que tenía guardada en el cinturón de su vestido.

Sesshōmaru no iba a tener piedad y de eso estaba más que segura, él se abalanzó hacía ella de nuevo con la espada entre sus manos listo para atacar y ella no hizo otra cosa más que saltar sobre él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros masculinos para tomar más impulso. Tomó también su espada y la blandió; no era tan buena con aquella arma, pero tenía que intentar algo.

Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó, Sesshōmaru le enfrentó, la batalla de espadas empezó tratando de herirse mutuamente. Raquel le había dicho a ella que necesitaba ver una marca que el peliplata poseía, ¿pero dónde?

Esa pequeña distracción hizo que Taishō la desvainara con maestría, su rostro se desfiguró debido al miedo. La espada de él estaba en su cuello, listo para atacarla, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó en el suelo de rodillas. ¿Así era como su misión terminaría? Cerró los ojos en espera del impacto que nunca llegó, en su lugar escuchó el ruido característico de dos metales chocando.

Era Raquel con su espada, defendiéndola.

—Al parecer no puedo dejarte sola —se burló la pelirroja alejándose de Sara quién todavía no salía de su impresión. El ceño del peliplata se frunció aún más, porque ese absurdo juego ya le estaba cansando. Raquel sonrió mientras daba un brinco, quedando detrás de Sesshōmaru y acercándose de manera peligrosa, rasgando parte de su camisa.

Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que todavía no podía ver aquella marca.

Sara comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y aprovechando que ambos estaban enfocados en su pelea, volvió a lanzar un ataque, está vez sin lograr dañar al peliplata pero sí parte de su vestimenta. Cuándo observó a lo que su prima se refería se quedó estática en su lugar.

Raquel la observó, el color de Sara se volvió pálido y cuándo trató de correr hasta ella para ayudarle, el ataque de Sesshōmaru se volvió más fuerte, casi la hace perder su espada, por lo que tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en la batalla. Tenía que recordar que le habían dicho que Taishō era bueno peleando, nadie lograba descubrir su punto débil, aunque ella juraba que eran sus hermanos… pero ahora estaban lejos, demasiado.

¿Cómo haría para llegar a Sara con rapidez? Todavía sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos, movió levemente uno de sus dedos, una rama salió de su lugar en la tierra y se acercó hasta el peliplata, pero él lo notó y se movió hacía un lado, haciendo a Raquel desconcertarse y ser casi apuñalada por él cuándo llegó corriendo de su lado derecho.

Estaba perdida, o controlaba su magia o controlaba la espada, no podría hacer ambas cosas. La batalla de espadas se reanudó, Raquel decidió que era momento de dejar de pelear levemente, puso todas sus fuerzas sobre la espada y cuándo Sesshōmaru se alejó para volver a ella con mayor velocidad, ella corrió hacía el árbol más cercano, subiendo a una de sus ramas y arrancando varias hojas para aventárselas al peliplata, como si una lluvia de cuchillas se tratase.

—¡Sara! —Bramó, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Seguía lanzando las hojas con una exactitud envidiable y Taishō a veces lograba desviar con su arma—. ¡Sara, reacciona!

¿Qué hacer? Se había metido en eso y había arrastrado a su prima porque no tenía ganas de esperar más y porque sabía que él no iba a dejarles ver la marca que tenía en su espalda.

Movió las hojas, formando con ella un torbellino que hizo a Sesshōmaru cubrirse con ambos brazos, tiempo que ella aprovechó para correr hasta dónde estaba su prima en el suelo, cuándo estuvo cerca de ella, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

—La luna menguante… —mencionó y la mayor supo que había encontrado lo que buscaban.

Ahora sólo faltaba salir de ahí con vida. —Quédate aquí —pidió, su voz sonaba levemente preocupada y Sara supo que no sabía lo que iba a pasar. ¿Acaso no Raquel siempre adivinaba el futuro? ¿Acaso ella no tenía aquel extraordinario _don_? ¿Por qué actuaba diferente ahora?

—¿Q-Qué es lo que—? —No pudo terminar porque su prima bajó de aquel árbol.

La tormenta de hojas terminó, Sesshōmaru seguía con el ceño fruncido, la espada a pesar de todo lo que había resistido parecía no dispuesta a romperse. Raquel se obligó a sí misma a serenarse, se había metido en eso porque no tenía paciencia, había ido en contra lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Y era hora de pagar por ello. Estaba lista para lo que fuera a pasar, no le tenía miedo a una muerte en batalla, igual que no tenía miedo a lo que esa guerra traería.

Caminó hasta dónde estaba Sesshōmaru, la espada se encontraba en su mano lista para defenderse o atacar si fuera necesario, cuándo el peliplata volteó pudo observar mejor la luna menguante que estaba en su piel blanca; era una quemada hecha de una manera perfecta.

Era una marca.

—¿Iban a hacer un sacrificio contigo? —Él no le respondió, se mantuvo calmado y ella le envidió eso—. Esa marca es de un sacrificio —le informó—, ¿cómo saliste vivo?

Taishō volvió a ver aquellas imágenes en su mente pasar con rapidez. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente? ¿Qué? No recordaba, no recordaba absolutamente nada más que alaridos, risas y el dolor de su carne al ser quemada para darle forma a aquella luna menguante y también, el cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo, sin vida.

No recordaba nada, una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos, las brujas se encontraban muertas a sus pies y él estaba manchado de sangre, aunque nunca supo si era suya.

—¿Las… mataste?

—Es irrelevante —finalmente habló, la espada fue puesta enfrente y Raquel supo que debía de defenderse con toda su fuerza, porque Sesshōmaru ya no tendría piedad.

La lucha parecía pareja, Raquel se estaba esforzando, ya no usaría magia, sería completamente justa y rememoró todas las veces que entrenaba en aquella aldea, las veces en las que su padre la vio caer y le dijo que debía de ser más fuerte, de poner todo su esfuerzo para defenderse.

¿En ese momento ellos se sentirían orgullosos? Estaba segura de que lograría máximo desvainarlo y hacerlo finalmente que las escuchara, que supiera que ellas no eran malas y que las cosas fueran más fáciles para cuándo Kagome apareciera ante él. Pero se equivocó y el sonido de su espada al quebrarse fue lo suficiente para confirmarle sus sospechas: no iba a ganar.

Los fragmentos de su arma pasaron enfrente de ella y no hizo nada más que sonreír mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza al hacerse hacia atrás y caer de sentón sobre la tierra. Su cabello rojo le cubrió el rostro y apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Eso era todo? Se dijo mientras levantaba la mirada con dureza. El filo de la espada llegó a su cuello y no hizo nada más que enfrentarse a su agresor con la cara en alto.

—Adelante —mencionó, completamente ajena a los gritos de Sara desde la rama del árbol. Completamente ajena a la cuarta presencia que corrió hacía ellos. Cuándo el filo de la espada se alejó cerró los ojos esperando no abrirlos nunca más, pero se equivocó.

Escuchó un pesó caer sobre el piso y cuándo abrió los ojos se encontró con el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru Taishō tirado sobre el suelo boca arriba y a Kagome sobre horcadas sobre él, con la espada encima de la cabeza de él. Los observó, los ojos zafiros mirando con asombro y enojo los del peliplata y él, por su parte, la miraba sin poder creer que era ella la que estaba enfrentándose a él.

—Kagome…

—…Sesshōmaru

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 _Daniela_ ¡Lo siento por la demora! Enserio, ¡gracias por la suerte! ojalá haya funcionado.  
Kagome nos tiene v _arias_ sorpresas, no te preocupes. Y Kagome apareció en éste, al final, pero o hizo (?)  
¿Cómo hago mi "magia"? ¡No digas eso! *ve a ambos lado* la Resistencia puede venir por mí y no va a ser bonito D': -huye-

¡Gracias por el review!

* * *

¡Hola! Después de _tanto_ tiempo, discúlpenme, enserio. El capítulo, creo que es el más largo hasta la fecha. No sé qué decir sobre el capítulo, a decir verdad. Me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo. ¿Alguien, además de Alicia, creía que iba a matar a Raquel?  
Además, tengo una especie de amor hacía Kohaku y Rin. ¿Acaso no son tan lindos juntos? ¡Disculpen el OoC En sus personalidades! No me peguen (':

NOTICIA: Trataré de actualizar semanal, sino me sale entonces será cada semana y media. Pero no pierdan esperanza. Yo les quiero

¡Ahora sí! Capítulo 7: **El mundo que ella vio.** El capítulo más esperado por todos (creo).

Posdata: ¿Alguien, además de mí, está emocionada con tantos animes que acaban de salir?

¡Saludines!

24 de Julio del 2015.


	7. El mundo que ella vio

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews a:** Onna Bugeisha T, Paovampire, Selajarg, Andreinasohia garcia, saipu-san, Jazmin L, ¡Daniela!, Okita Kagura, catcrime, Faby Sama miu Sakura 73, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho.

 **¡DISCULPEN! No contestar los reviews, vengo de rápido. Más explicaciones abajo~ (contestaré en estos días, anónimos igual discúlpenme, les contestaré pronto).**

 **Advertencia:** OoC | Algunos _saltos_ en el tiempo | Algunas partes no son actos para sensibles | ¡Advertidos!

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

Capítulo 7.

 **E** l mundo que _ella_ **v** io.

Recordaba un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba viviendo, no era nada malo, no había una guerra y ella parecía estar feliz, tenía una familia que le amaba y que ella amaba sobre todas las cosas. En sus sueños —esos que eran tan cortos— veía sus caras perfectamente, los veía sonreír, reír con sinceridad, completamente diferente al mundo al que vivía actualmente.

En aquel mundo _hermoso_ —como ella lo catalogó durante sus primeros años de vida— veía una ciudad brillante con un aire de tranquilidad rodeándola, también veía a mucha gente convivir, se saludaban de una manera cordial y no había una guerra. Nadie usaba magia, nadie se defendía de ella. Todo estaba en paz.

¿Por qué eso había cambiado?

En aquel hermoso _sueño_ ella era una chica común y corriente, es más, se veía en diferentes escuelas con diferentes uniformes. Sólo veía a Sota como su hermano y no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Kikyō, deseó preguntárselo a su madre en aquel sueño, pero ella no podía cambiar el curso de aquellos sueños, porque en ese momento no era más que una simple espectadora.

Veía los días pasar, los meses, los años y nada cambiaba. La paz parecía infinita y cada día que pasaba más en su tiempo actual —aquel dónde existía una guerra— no podía evitar ansiar que llegara el fin del día para poder ir a aquel refugio que estaba (aparentemente) en su cabeza.

 _Pero los sueños bonitos no son eternos._

Eso lo descubrió una fría noche de Septiembre cuándo su madre los cobijó a ella, Kikyō y Sota y les dijo que era momento de dormir; esa idea no le desagradó, ansiaba demasiado que sus párpados pesaran y poco a poco se fuera a aquel mundo hermoso.

 **(1)** Sin embargo, ese día el sueño tomó otro rumbo, se veía a ella misma empacando sus cosas y despidiéndose de sus familiares. Quiso preguntarse a dónde iba y porqué renunciaba a ver a su familia todos los días, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que iba a otra casa, una para ella sola (al parecer).

Después de eso todo tomaba otro rumbo y ahí estaba, su madre regalándole un espejo, ahí estaba ella yendo a trabajar y al regresar veía a alguien atrapado en el espejo. Lo examinó atentamente, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras sus inocentes ojos veían a través del sueño a aquel joven; su cabello plateado, su piel blanca, sus ojos color ámbar y, además, pudo observar qué era mucho más alto que ella.

Lo observó en aquel espejo encerrado, por alguna razón no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero lo que pudo entender con el tiempo era que se llamaba Sesshōmaru Taishō y qué no era de ese tiempo, que llevaba mucho más de lo que le gustaría en aquel artefacto.

El resto… era otra historia. Las escenas ya no tenían concordancia, estaban entrecortadas, como si fuera un video de mala calidad reproduciéndose. Ella no era capaz de entender gran cosa de lo que pasaba, pero siempre que soñaba con aquel peliplata, sentía que algo marcharía mal.

Y fue esa misma noche de septiembre que se dio cuenta de que su presentimiento era acertado, que se vio a ella misma tratando de liberarlo; en ese momento sí escuchó con claridad lo que él tenía que decirle, lo escuchó llamarle un par de veces pero su cuerpo no parecía responder y después se vio absorbida por ese espejo.

Despertó, _esa fue la primera vez que despertó gritando._

Kikyō en esa ocasión se había levantado al mismo tiempo que su grito salía con más fuerza, recordaba que su hermana mayor la había abrazado con fuerza y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, también había acariciado su cabello negro azulado mientras murmuraba palabras dulces para que se durmiera de nuevo.

Su madre había acudido a ella cuándo estuvo calmada finalmente, recordaba las palabras de agradecimiento de su madre hacía su hermana. Sota no había despertado —tenía el sueño pesado— por lo que a Naomi se le hizo más fácil volver a dormir a su hija menor con ayuda de Kikyō.

Kagome no quería volver a tener ese sueño, la idea de estar atrapada en un espejo no era para nada agradable, suficiente le era con vivir a las afueras de Shikon, viviendo con el miedo constante de que la brujas les atacaran.

Las suplicas de Kagome no fueron escuchadas, los sueños se repitieron, siempre la misma escena y siempre despertaba gritando, cerciorándose de qué no estaba atrapada en un espejo, en ese tiempo desarrollo una especie de fobia a los espejos o cualquier objeto en el que se reflejara, siempre esperaba el momento en qué fuera absorbida de nuevo a pesar de que su hermana siempre estaba ahí, ayudándole a afrontar sus miedos.

 _Le debía tanto a Kikyō._

No fue hasta que finalmente se armó de valor que decidió llegar hasta el final de aquel sueño, se dio cuenta de que no solamente estaba ella en el espejo, sino que podía observar a Sesshōmaru hablar con alguien pidiéndole que la dejara fuera de todo ese asunto. Juntó demasiado valor para ver a su atacante; su cabello negro, sus ojos rojos y ropa típica de esa época.

Después pudo observar como la bruja reía mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con Sesshōmaru… segundos después no fue capaz de ver nada más. Suponía que era porque el espejo se había roto en miles de pedazos, de otra forma ella hubiera vivido en esa época hasta el último día de su vida.

 _Tal vez no le hubiera tocado vivir esa vida._

No obstante las cosas no podían cambiarse, no podía tomar un rumbo diferente al ya estipulado y eso lo entendió al siguiente día cuándo despertó; rememoró la sonrisa de Kikyō al día siguiente, ella estaba feliz de que la etapa de las pesadillas hubiera acabado —y ella comprendía ese sentimiento, ya que su hermana también se desvelaba— igual que recordaba la sonrisa de su madre en el desayuno, una sonrisa cálida dándole seguridad después de su reciente descubrimiento.

Y Sota… bueno, Sota nunca había sabido realmente que ella tenía pesadillas. Pero le había dado ánimos esa mañana, diciéndole qué eran cosas productos de su imaginación.

 _Si tan sólo ellos supieran la verdad._

Kagome prefirió guardárselo todo para ella misma, nunca les rebeló de sus recuerdos de un hermoso y trágico pasado, era algo que no podría contarles tan fácilmente, dudaba mucho que fueran a creerle. ¿No era, después de todo, una niña todavía?

 _Una niña cuyos inocentes ojos ahora estaban manchados._

A todo eso le siguió el hecho de tener que ver día a día como las brujas, denominadas «capas negras» ganaban territorio. Sus padres nunca quisieron darles la información por completo, siempre les decía que no tenían nada que temer, pero conforme fueron creciendo las mentiras fueron cayendo como una torre de naipes gracias a una suave brisa.

Fue un día de noviembre cuándo la resistencia avanzó hasta la antigua ciudad Jidai, teniendo la esperanza de que finalmente recobrarían el territorio, recordaba que habían mencionado que sus armas finalmente funcionarían, que habían encontrado una forma de hacer que todo cambiara por completo.

 _Finalmente tenían la esperanza de ganar._

El señor Higurashi se había escapado un rato de sus deberes para ir a ver a su familia, para prometerles que regresaría a salvo, prometiéndoles que finalmente esa guerra sin sentido terminaría y podrían regresar a su vida común y normal. Y a pesar de todo, Kagome se permitió creer en sus palabras. Creer finalmente qué todo eso terminaría y que las personas inocentes estarían a salvo.

El tiempo pasó, los días se volvieron semanas y posteriormente meses, ninguna noticia se escuchaba sobre la resistencia, más de la mitad de cada base había ido a enfrentar a las bruja, pero no se escuchaban noticias. Naomi, su madre, trataba de no perder esperanza, siempre qué ambas Higurashi le preguntaban sobre su padre, tenía un comentario optimista al respecto, desde qué debería estar ocupado demostrando sus habilidades en combate hasta el hecho de que probablemente se estaba divirtiendo con su trabajo y que no quería regresar.

 _Ellas no le creían, pero lo aparentaban perfectamente._

Finalmente, la carga más temida por todas las familias de la resistencia llegó; explicaba que el señor Higurashi había muerto en combate y que era recordado como un gran soldado para ellos. No le devolvieron su cuerpo y, supieron tiempo después, que era porque ni siquiera lo habían encontrado. Lo único que les entregaron fue su espada que la señora Higurashi clavó una noche lluviosa cerca de su casa.

Kagome recordaba el rostro de su madre llorando y su vestimenta empapada por la lluvia, su madre había creído que ellos estaban durmiendo en su cama cómodamente, pero eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad y a través de la ventana pudo observarla perfectamente. Se sobresaltó un poco cuándo su hermana pasó una mano por su hombro, dándole un pequeño abrazo de consuelo.

—Vamos a estar bien —prometió la mayor.

Kagome le sonrió mientras asentía mientras la pequeña vela las iluminaba.

 _Esa era su promesa._

* * *

Un rumor se extendió por toda la ciudad, la resistencia estaba siendo completamente masacrada por las brujas, tanto así que escuchaba que antiguas aldeas más cercas a Jidai habían sido asaltadas por las capas negras y que los habían estado usando para hacer sacrificios.

 _Por eso veían humo negro._

La situación era crítica y tanto Kagome como Kikyō estaban esperando el momento adecuado para sugerirle a su madre que tenían que irse. ¿Después de todo qué podrían esperar en la ciudad de Shikon? Destrucción, tal vez.

No querían que la esperanza de escapar o derrotar a las brujas se acabara, pero cada día que pasaban los rumores volvían con mayor fuerza, con mayor evidencia. Todo parecía desplomarse poco a poco. Lo peor de todo fue cuándo vieron a un hombre recargado en un árbol, su ropa había sido terriblemente raspada debido a la lucha y traía demasiadas lesiones, les decía que se fueran, que sería cuestión de semanas para que las capas negras llegaran hasta ese lugar.

Tuvieron miedo en ese momento, ¿después de todo quién no lo tendría? Y cuándo llegaron a casa y le comentaron a su madre, ésta les calmó diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero ambas hermanas ya estaban hartas de escuchar lo mismo porque creían que era mentira. ¿Cómo no iba a ser, para empezar? Estaban viviendo en aquella pequeña casa que poco a poco se caía a pedazos. Las lluvias pasaban con más frecuencia y el material de la casa más se debilitaba, había mucho lodo entre los caminos y todos los transportes se atoraban. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que las provisiones dejaran de llegar, para que la ayuda se les fuera negada.

¿Por qué seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien?

 _¿Por qué estaban viviendo en un mundo sin promesas del mañana?_

* * *

" _Una vez más, todo lo que se construye vuelve a destruirse._

 _Entre la luz y el estruendo, quemando el sueño inocente._

 _Déjate caer, porque la esperanza que voy a ofrecerte a cambio_

 _Está en la palma de mi mano."_ **(2)**

* * *

—Kagome —llamó Kikyō, siendo ignorada completamente. Miró a su hermana menor enfrente de ella, sentada sobre el tronco viejo de un árbol. Hace mucho tiempo que se había vuelto una costumbre para ambas ir hasta las orillas de la ciudad y mirar con atención el lugar dónde anteriormente el miembro de la resistencia había ido a dar aviso de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

Siempre estaban ahí, esperando ver algo sospechoso o ver a la resistencia regresar. Nadie había vuelto a ver a los miembros de la resistencia. Habían ido completamente seguros de que regresarían siendo los héroes de toda esa ciudad, de todo su nación. Pero lo que recibieron a cambio fueron sus sueños despedazados por una realidad que se negaron a aceptar desde el principio.

Y es que las brujas eran demasiado fuertes y hasta el momento no había nadie capaz de contrarrestar su magia, ni siquiera eran capaces de herirlas. Aunque se escuchaban rumores sobre el nuevo integrante de la primera división. Decían que era un señor de cabello plateado, con ojos ámbares y cuya familia vivía en una de las aldeas asaltadas.

Era uno de los mejores soldados, según se escuchaba, se llamaba Inu No Taishō y la resistencia contaba con él para que ayudara a su escuadrón a derrotar a la gran mayoría de las brujas.

—Kagome —intentó llamar de nuevo, pero su hermana estaba absorta en el bosque. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta de lado y su vestido blanco bailaba con el viento. Kikyō llevó ambas manos a su cintura y entonces, llamó con todas sus fuerzas—: ¡Kagome!

Finalmente la menor reaccionó, volteó encontrándose con los orbes oscuras de su hermana. Se levantó rápidamente mientras iba al encuentro de la mayor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay una persona… _rara_ con mamá —y sin mayor explicación Kikyō dio media vuelta.

Kagome se mantuvo ahí hasta que finalmente le dio alcance. ¿Una persona rara? ¿Quién podría ser? Sin saber exactamente por qué, entró en pánico. Empezó a correr, rebasando a su hermana rápidamente y tranquilizándose solamente cuándo estuvo de frente con la puerta de entrada, no tocó, entró directamente esperando parecer lo más calmada posible.

Su mente estaba lista para encontrarse con aquella bruja que la había encerrado en el espejo en cualquier momento, pero nunca la preparó para encontrarse frente a frente con aquella invitada inusual.

—¿Entonces, gusta una taza de té? —La voz de su madre la hizo que se mantuviera en su lugar, levemente encogida de hombros. ¿Por _esa persona_ es que Kikyō estaba preocupada?

—Por favor —la señora mayor de cabello negro, asintió. Kagome la examinó, su vestimenta poco común y la capa que llevaba, el gorro se lo había quitado, pero mantenía con ella la capa blanca. No tenía ningún logo, por lo que dudaba mucho que fuera de la resistencia o de los laboratorios de ésta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kikyō, a su espalda.

La extraña les dedicó a ambas una mirada amable mientras les sonreía. —Buenas tardes —respondió. Kagome estuvo a punto de relajarse cuándo vio en la mayor una mirada que no le gustó para nada, parecía examinarlas detalladamente, como si pudiera ver el interior de su alma y entonces sintió un escalofrío.

—Pensé que estarían afuera —comentó Naomi poniendo la taza de té enfrente de su invitada—. Volvieron temprano —agregó, dándole un leve sorbo a la taza propia—. Bueno, quiero presentarles a…

— _Kaede_ —se presentó la mayor.

—¿Sólo Kaede?

—Sólo Kaede. —Asintió y entonces el silencio las rodeó a las cuatro.

—¿Dónde está Sota? —Inquirió la menor.

—Jugando con un amigo —aclaró la señora Higurashi—, al parecer descubrieron un juego nuevo y los tiene bastante entretenidos. —Naomi dejó el que el silencio volviera a inundarles hasta que no aguantó más la intriga—: De acuerdo, ¿a qué ha venido, señora _Kaede_?

La fémina les dedicó una leve mirada a ambas chicas enfrente de ella y sonrió de nueva cuenta. No contestó, en lugar de eso se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana más cercana, dónde daba una vista perfecta al bosque. Se mantuvo así durante varios segundos hasta que de nuevo volvió a hablar.

—No falta mucho para que las brujas vengan de nuevo —era un presagio, todas lo sabían—. Pero, ¿sabían que existen personas capaces de enfrentárseles?

—La Resistencia… —comentó dudosa la mayor.

Kaede sonrió. —La Resistencia es fuerte —asintió—, muchos de sus soldados son capaces de muchas cosas y no dudo que en un futuro, después de sacrificar muchas vidas, descubran una manera de acabar con las capas negras. Pero a eso no me refiero.

—No entiendo —confesó Kagome.

—Así como hay magia negra —volvió a hablar Kaede—. También hay magia blanca.

Naomi palideció. —Suficiente —bramó—, será mejor que se vaya.

Kaede no se inmutó, se mantuvo serena, mirándola con atención. —¿Eras hija de una bruja blanca? —Por primera vez ambas Higurashi vieron a su madre perder la compostura. Parecía nerviosa, demasiado—. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Me protegió —aclaró Naomi, completamente derrotada. Ya no había lugar para mentiras—. Escapamos de Jidai muchísimo antes de que la guerra en la ciudad estallara o eso mencionó en su carta.

—¿La conservas? —Kaede parecía demasiado interesada.

La mayor negó. —Cuándo la resistencia revisó viviendas, la quemé.

Se sumieron en un silencio tenso, Kagome y Kikyō se miraron, intercambiando miradas por demás confundidas. Habían entendido muy poco de la plática, pero la incertidumbre sobre la magia blanca seguía ahí, latente en cada una. ¿Qué era la magia blanca? ¿Podría servirles? Porque ambas, como hijas de un padre que había muerto en batalla, querían hacer algo para ayudar.

—Vengo a ofrecerles esperanza —finalmente confesó la mayor, sin rodeos ni nada por el estilo—. Una esperanza que está al alcance de mis manos y las de ustedes.

Un silencio tenso las inundó, Kagome y Kikyō miraron a su madre esperando que ella dijera algo, después de todo, era ella la que tenía la última palabra. Pero Naomi parece demasiado nerviosa, una de sus manos se posa sobre el hombro de la mayor de sus hijas y ésta nota que está temblando.

—No —exclama Naomi finalmente—. Ni siquiera se le ocurra, así estamos bien.

Kaede volteó de nuevo hacía el bosque, Kagome miró por la misma dirección y pudo notar un montón de _humo negro_. ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó y no pudo evitar creer que la señora enfrente de ella tenía la respuesta a todas las preguntas que ella —y su hermana— podrían tener.

Se mantuvieron en aquel estado hasta que Kikyō apartó la mano de su madre de su hombro y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta dónde se encontraba _Kaede,_ la señora Higurashi temió y, asegurándose de que su otra hija no hiciera lo mismo, tomó su brazo con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Qué es ese humo negro? —Inquirió Kikyō.

—No es humo —contradijo Kaede—, es energía maligna. Significa que _ellas_ están cerca.

Kagome se mantuvo en la misma posición anterior, mirando a aquella mujer con curiosidad y a su hermana, que parecía no entender que su madre estaba tan nerviosa por ambas. Las palabras de la mayor dieron vuelta en su mente, ¿estaba diciendo que las brujas estaban cerca? ¿Qué tanto? Cada vez podía ver aquella energía emanar con más fuerza.

¿De qué trataba esa _esperanza_ que la señora había mencionado?

—¿Qué esperanza? —Finalmente soltó, sintió como su madre ejerció más fuerza sobre la zona de su brazo y no dudaba que le iba a quedar un moretón.

—Kagome… —reprendió Naomi, la fuerza que estaba ocupando era demasiada.

—Venir conmigo —explicó la mayor—, es un lugar seguro, más que en cualquier base de la resistencia o aldea —aseguró—. Además ustedes poseen algo que puede ayudarlas contra la lucha de las brujas. Yo puedo enseñarles —aclaró mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver a la ventana—, y no estarán solas. Hay muchas personas como ustedes.

Un estruendo se escuchó a la lejanía, tanto Kikyō como Kagome se taparon los oídos debido al gran estruendo. Naomi solamente se le quedó mirando a Kaede con desconfianza, pero ninguna fue capaz de ver la mueca que se formó en el rostro de la mayor. Una mueca que dejaba en claro que todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Kaede no quería mostrarlo, pero estaba pro darse por vencida. La familia Higurashi no le estaba dando ninguna respuesta, ¿acaso aceptarían quedarse ahí mismo para ver como todo era derrumbado?

Segunda explosión con más fuerza, algunas capas negras hicieron su aparición en el cielo. Kaede frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba su capa que cubría parte de su cara. Sacó aquel arco con flechas que estaba en su espalda.

Kikyō y Kagome la miraron con aquella admiración al que se le puede tener a un súper héroe. Ambas se miraron entre sí, el agarre de Naomi se había suavizado después de la segunda explosión y su hija menor pudo deshacerse de su agarre. Naomi estuvo a punto de detenerlas —tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que querían hacer—, pero al tercera explosión y el hecho de que algunas viviendas cayeran, la detuvo.

 _«Vengo a ofrecerles esperanza»_ las palabras de Kaede se implantaron en su mente y no tuvo otra opción que finalmente asentir ante la mirada de sus hijas.

—¡Iremos con usted! —Proclamaron ambas y fue en ese momento que la cuarta explosión se escuchó, las risas no se hicieron de esperar y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que muchas casas empezaban a ser asaltadas por aquellas brujas.

Kaede sonrió mientras recitaba un conjuro. Después de eso las tres sintieron sus párpados pesados y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

* * *

—Kagome —susurró Kikyō en su oído, el cabello de su hermana le provocó cosquillas e hizo que finalmente despertara de aquel largo sueño.

¿Qué estaba soñando? No lo recordaba, pero era algo completamente distinto al recuerdo de aquel mundo _hermoso_ y también a aquel que siempre recordaba pero cuyas imágenes estaban borrosas. De aquel lugar, nunca lograba recordar nada. Parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba escondiéndose con alguien más, pero no veía el rostro de la otra persona, pero sí escuchaba su voz.

—¿Kikyō? —Le costó enfocar bien su vista y cuándo lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el lugar dónde estaban parecía una guarida subterránea. Podía ver más camas a los lados, pero éstas eran divididas por aquellas sábanas—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Vinimos con Kaede… —rememoró, pero no sonaba tan segura de esas palabras. Habían confiado en una desconocida y, aunque no parecía haberles hecho nada malo, en ese mismo momento se encontraban desconcertadas.

—¿Dónde está Sota?

La mayor guardó silencio. —¿Dónde está mamá?

Se miraron durante varios minutos, sus emociones no eran tan difíciles de leer. Kagome rápidamente se levantó de aquella cama, Kikyō al verla levantarse, pudo apreciar mejor el moretón que su madre le había hecho sin querer. La menor estuvo por salir cuando de repente, Kikyō la detuvo.

—Deberíamos buscar a más personas —asesoró—. A Kaede, sobre todo.

La menor asintió mientras empezaban a caminar por aquellos pasillos que parecían más bien túneles. Por un momento recordó los hormigueros que veía y las palabras de su padre sobre las hormigas y sobre la posible _gran ciudad_ que habían construido en la tierra para mantenerse a salvo. ¿Quién iba a decir que ellas terminarían haciendo lo mismo? Aceptando la ayuda de una desconocida para poder sobrevivir, para seguir teniendo aquella esperanza.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que escucharon risas de otras personas, pero no sonaban como adultos. ¿Serían personas de su misma edad? Kikyō pareció leer su mente porque tomó aquel camino de dónde provenían las risas y cuándo finalmente se vieron con todas ellas, las risas cesaron. Las demás las examinaron de pies a cabeza y poco a poco fueron dejando las armas que traían consigo mientras abandonaban aquella estancia y se perdían entre los pasillos.

—Kikyō y Kagome, ¿cierto? —Una chica avanzó hacía ellas, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y portaba entre sus manos una flauta—. Me llamo Sara —se presentó.

—¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? —Interrogó la mayor.

Sara se encogió de hombros mientras le dirigía una mirada a otra chica pelirroja que estaba a unos pasos completamente alejada de ellas tres. La chica de flauta simuló toser para que la otra les prestara atención y cuándo la otra reaccionó, dejó escapar un gruñido en frustración mientras se acercaba.

—Ella es Raquel, mi prima… y ella me dijo sus nombres.

—Pudo predecir el futuro —exclamó la pelirroja, antes de que Kagome repitiera la pregunta de su hermana—, y sé qué están buscando a la señora Kaede. Está en aquel lugar —señaló una de las puertas—, diríjanse completamente derecho y encontraran su sala de estar, disfruta mucho estar ahí.

Se mantuvieron calladas hasta que finalmente Kikyō avanzó, Kagome se tardó un poco en seguirla, pero eventualmente lo hizo, no sin antes susurrar un «gracias» a ambas chicas. Mientras ellas se perdían entre las puertas, Raquel volteó a ver a Sara, con una expresión muchísimo más relajada.

—Ya nació la persona que estábamos esperando —susurró antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Sara se mantuvo ahí, sin procesar realmente bien lo que acababa de decir su prima, cuándo lo hizo trató de tener una explicación más detallada. No la tuvo.

* * *

—Han despertado —fue el saludo que Kaede les dio cuándo las vio. Estaba sentada en un sillón y enfrente había varias tazas de té, como si estuviera esperándolas—. ¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió al ver sus caras, se notaban que desconfiaban de aquel lugar y de todas las residentes del mismo.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Preguntó Kikyō mientras se mantenía parada cerca de la puerta, _por si era necesario._

—Está bien —aseguró Kaede, acomodándose mejor en aquel sillón—, aceptó cooperar con nosotros y, al igual que la resistencia, tenemos varios _escuadrones,_ por decirlo así. —Reveló—. Ella está formando parte de uno y va a tratar de negociar con la resistencia en un futuro, ahora mismo se está preparando.

—¿Preparando? —Fue el turno de Kagome de hacer las preguntas.

—Para poder usar la magia blanca correctamente —asintió.

—¿Y nosotras estamos aquí para aprender lo mismo? —La desconfianza de Kikyō mágicamente se había ido, no era que confiara plenamente en Kaede, pero si su madre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué ellas temerían? Aunque el deseo de verla no paraba, estaba ahí latente, esperando el momento para reunirse de nuevo.

La mayor sonrió, al parecer Raquel había tenido razón, ellas tarde o temprano aceptarían. Parecían decididas a hacer la diferencia, parecían que podrían contar con ellas para acabar con toda la maldad que gobernaba en ese mismo momento, por fin los sacrificios cesarían y tal vez ellas les podrían ayudar a recuperar Jidai para finalmente extinguir toda maldad.

—Por supuesto —aseguró.

Tanto Kikyō como Kagome sintieron que estaban haciendo lo correcto, se miraron mutuamente para después sonreír y aceptar la invitación de Kaede para sentarse con ella. Y para ellas fue completamente gratificante encontrar a alguien como Kaede en aquella época oscura. No habían conocido a su abuela, ni paterna ni materna y siempre desearon saber cómo se sentiría tener una abuela.

Kaede en ese momento les dio la oportunidad de saberlo, ella siempre las trató como si fueran sus nietas. Y no sólo a ellas, sino a todas las integrantes de las c _apas rojas y blancas._ Fue Kaede las que poco a poco las integró a aquel mundo completamente nuevo e interesante.

Descubrieron muchas cosas, trataron de dar lo máximo de ellas mismas y lograron ponerse a la par de sus compañeras que día a día también daban todo para poder salir y derrotar a aquellas brujas. Descubrieron que cada una tenía algo en común, el deseo de hacer ese lugar mejor, que no existiera más guerra.

Lo más fácil era aprender a utilizar la magia blanca o tan siquiera a Kagome y Kikyō fue lo que más se les facilitó, parecían identificarse muy bien con aquella energía que ellas evocaban. A algunos se les dificultaba más, pero cada instructor tenía la paciencia necesaria y daba ánimos cuándo se necesitaban y a veces acostumbraban a soltar alguna que otra broma para estimular a sus alumnos.

Lo siguiente fue tal vez lo más difícil: escoger un arma. Kikyō fue atraída rápidamente por los arcos, le gustaba mucho ver a la instructora disparar las flechas, sobre todo cuando las llenaba de magia blanca y lograba hacer que el enemigo sufriera un grave ataque.

La mayor pasó el tiempo suficiente entrenando para poder dominar con perfección el arco. Kagome tuvo serios problemas con elegir un arma, al principio había entrenado con su hermana y aunque ella siempre estuvo ahí instruyéndole, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que a pesar de saber usarlo, no era lo suyo. No lo consideraba por completo suyo, así que al poco tiempo, Raquel se animó a enseñarle.

—¿El arco no te ha gustado? —Raquel avanzó un poco, lo suficiente para poder atacarle y tirarla, pero Kagome evitó el golpe. La pelirroja sonrió.

—No creo que sea lo mío… —aseguró y volteó un poco para ver a su hermana entrenar con el arco: era buena, demasiado. Estaba segura de que ella sería de gran ayuda en la lucha contra las brujas.

—Concéntrate —recriminó la mayor mientras le daba un golpe y la hacía caer de sentón. Era una suerte que practicaran con espadas de madera.

Higurashi se levantó como pudo mientras veía a Raquel tomar agua, la chica le daba curiosidad, no sólo por aquel don que tenía sino por su manera de ser. Dejó tirada la espada y caminó hasta una pequeña banca dónde también tomó algo de agua: eso era agotador… pero le gustaba, incluso más que el arco.

Examinó el lugar y no se topó a Sara, ¿dónde estaría ella? Pocas veces la veía ahí entrenando con la espada y su fachada no parecía de alguien que amaba pelear con armas.

Cuándo la encontró estaba al lado de Raquel susurrándole algo, el semblante de la mayor cambió, parecía preocupada por algo que sabía que iba a pasar. No quiso preguntarles nada y su mirada viajó de nuevo a su hermana y no pudo evitar rememorar a Sota y su extraño paradero.

Kaede les había asegurado qué estaba bien y que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con él. Pero ambas Higurashi apostaban que sería _tarde_ , aunque no les importaba el tiempo. Lo importante era volver a ver a su hermano.

Su madre… su madre era un tema aparte, les había escrito una carta hace unos días, diciéndoles que estaba bien y que esperaba que ellas también. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado de idea, aunque la mención de querer protegerlas en su carta les daba la idea del porqué de su cambio.

—Continuemos —pidió Raquel, su expresión en cambio no se notaba como antes, ahora parecía preocupada y la miraba de forma rara, parecía que quería decirle algo.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

* * *

Esa misma noche antes de irse a acostar, Kikyō se mantenía con la mirada perdida mientras movía sus dedos enredándolos en nerviosismo. Kagome nunca la había visto así, no era nada propio de ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió.

Pudo apreciar levemente como su hermana se sobresaltaba al salir de aquel estado y trataba de esconder, en vano, una carta debajo de su almohada.

Se sereno tiempo después.

—Sí, pasa algo —asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama—, al parecer las capas rojas y blancas van a tratar de hablar con la resistencia para… estar del mismo lado.

Kagome parpadeó, sin entender porque eso mantenía nerviosa a su hermana.

»Mamá va a ir —soltó sin ganas de darle más vuelta al asunto—. Y no creo que regrese.

La menor frunció el ceño y le aventó la sábana a su hermana en la cara, dándole así a entender que estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que había dicho. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de Kikyō? Su hermana siempre había visto el lado _negativo_ —realista, siempre ella decía que era el realista— y Kagome sabía que esa era su forma de protegerse de las malas noticias.

—Sólo queda entrenar —aseguró, cambiando el tema—. Alcanzarla y… encontrarla.

La mayor de las Higurashi no tenía fuerza para contradecirle, ni siquiera para regresarle el golpe con la almohada. Se quitó aquel listón que amarraba su gran cabello negro y se echó en la cama dándole la espalda a la cama de Kagome.

Kagome no se molestó en desearle las buenas noches, solamente se acostó en su cama mientras dejaba que el cansancio se adueñara de ella, sin embargo había tenido varios sueños extraños que no se lo había comentado a nadie, seguía sin recordar gran parte y parecía ambientado en una época completamente distinta a sus primeros sueños. Tanto que nunca se había despertado gritando, sólo con una opresión en el pecho.

Siempre sentía que en aquel lugar le había faltado hacer algo, ver más a alguien y aquella voz siempre se escuchaba triste, parecía que no había disfrutado suficiente de la vida que llevaba. Sentía pena por aquella persona y, a pesar de que no podía ver casi, se apreciaba a sí misma volteando a verle y diciéndole algo que no logró identificar.

* * *

Los años pasan rápidos para algunos, lentos para otros. Pero pasan y nadie puede evitar que sea así. Kikyō caminaba entre los árboles de la frontera de la ciudad Shikon, la ciudad había sido recuperada hacía un par de años, al parecer la resistencia había ocupado bien sus fuerzas y muchas familias habían recuperado su vida anterior y podían estar en paz durante tan sólo unos momentos en aquella ciudad.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Preguntó Raquel, estaba sentada sobre la rama de su árbol, su trabajo lo había terminado hacía mucho y sin duda alguna, estaba aburrida.

—No —Kikyō se ajustó el arco mientras observaba atentamente la zona, Kaede había mencionado que era probable que las brujas atacaran esa zona.

—Van a perder a Shikon —predijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a caminar, su espada reposaba sobre su cintura, siendo sujetado firmemente por el cinturón del pantalón.

Kikyō no le respondió, sin embargo le creyó ciegamente. Convivir tanto tiempo con Raquel le había enseñado a creerse sus palabras, porque en verdad la chica sabía de lo que hablaba. Se mantuvieron juntas mientras recorrían la zona, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que les diera una pista sobre dónde estaban las brujas y por qué habían empezado a atacar aldeas y porqué seguían con aquellos rituales.

—En el lado norte no hay nada —aclaró Sara llegando finalmente hasta dónde estaban ambas. Su capa roja le cubría perfectamente el rostro. Kikyō era la única que no estaba ocupando su capa roja, ella prefería llevar su cara despejada; no le temía al enemigo y era su forma de demostrarlo.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —Interrogó Higurashi.

—Lado sur —aclaró la antes mencionada, apareciendo ante las ellas—, completamente despejado —agregó. Su capa blanca estaba colocada, sin embargo se la quitó cuándo se encontró con ellas, completamente segura de que nada les pasaría estando en grupo.

—¿No deberíamos volver? —Insistió Raquel. Las tres voltearon a verla, era raro que ella propusiera algo así.

—Supongo —aceptó Kagome, dando media vuelta, las demás asintieron y empezaron a seguirla, hasta que escucharon el ruido de varios arbustos moverse y Kikyō no dudó mucho en lanzar una de las flechas hacía la dirección de la que provenía el ruido.

Todas voltearon, colocándose en posición, completamente listas para luchar de ser necesario.

—Había escuchado rumores… —habló una quinta voz, completamente desconocida para ellas. Parecía provenir de todas las direcciones y ellas no dudaron en formar una rueda, protegiéndose las espaldas mutuamente—… De que alguien que eliminé volvió.

Kagome reaccionó a eso, « _alguien que eliminé»_ por un momento quiso decirles a todas ellas que se fueran, que era solamente por la seguridad de las mismas. Sin embargo sintió la garganta seca y fue incapaz de decir algo. ¿Cómo proteger a todas ellas de un final inminente?

—Deberíamos mostrarte, bruja. —Dijo Kikyō y todas le envidiaron aquel semblante de tranquilidad que portaba.

—¿Por qué? —Ella rió, la risa retumbó por todo el lugar—. Eso lo hace más divertido, capa roja.

Lo siguiente, ninguna se lo vio venir, lanzó varios ataques hacía cada una de ellas, dispersándolas y haciendo que se internaran en el bosque. Kagome sostuvo la espada entre sus manos, todavía sin desvainarla. Toda su atención estaba puesta en saber de dónde aparecería la bruja porque estaba segura de que vendría por ella.

No tenía miedo, de hecho prefería que las cosas fueran así que la bruja fuera por ella y no por ninguna de sus amigas y mucho menos por su hermana. Suficiente tenía con la ausencia de su madre y la desaparición de su hermano como para perder a Kikyō; ella era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que le hacía recordar que habían sido una gran familia y era por ella que también se esforzaba día a día. Esperando el día en traer de nueva cuenta la paz.

—Nunca pensé que reencarnarías en este tiempo —aquella capa negra finalmente hizo aparición hacía ella, su cabello negro característico y sus ojos rojos. Pero venía con alguien más, alguien que se mantenía en la rama de un árbol, mirándoles—. Pero… sigues siendo una molestia —bramó mientras sonreía, una sonrisa filosa y fue en ese momento que su ataque empezó, usó la magia negra para hacer que de la tierra salieran algunas criaturas.

Kagome finalmente desvainó la espada, aquellas criaturas no eran difíciles de vencer pero costaban trabajo y entonces reparó en que eso era lo que buscaba: cansarla, que se encontrara con la guardia baja para facilitar su trabajo.

Cuándo acabó con el último se dio cuenta de que aquella bruja estaba detrás de ella y cuándo quiso hacer algo, ella le sostuvo por la espalda, quitándole su arma rápidamente y dejándola totalmente indefensa. Kagome temió lo peor, hasta que la figura de Kikyō apareció, había lanzado una de sus flechas sagradas a la bruja, logrando que gimiera de dolor y soltara a la menor.

Kagome recuperó su arma rápidamente y cuándo se puso en guardia, la bruja avanzó a gran velocidad hacía Kikyō quién no dudó en lanzar otra flecha impregnada de magia blanca. El dolor de ella no era reprimido, pero no parecía ser suficiente para matarla.

—¡Tú…! —Bramó. La mayor de las Higurashi ni siquiera tembló—. Acabaré contigo —en sus manos mostró aquellos polvos que eran demasiado letales. Kikyō se mantuvo apacible, sin embargo la bruja hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, su hechizo se dirigió a Kagome y fue entonces que la mayor corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo, cuándo estuvo cerca de su hermana la abrazó, protegiéndola de aquel hechizo.

—¡Kikyō! —Gimió Kagome cuándo sintió el peso de su hermana sobre ella, la expresión de dolor en su rostro era demasiado desgarrador para la menor—. ¡Resiste, por favor!

La bruja gritó, parecía completamente molesta. —Tu hermana tiene una deuda con nosotras —explicó a Kikyō—. ¡Lo mínimo que puede hacer es pagar con su vida!

Kagome tembló, no por miedo a ellas, sino por su hermana que parecía que por cada suspiro que daba, la vida se le iba.

—Y-Yo… pagaré su deuda. —Declaró.

Aquella bruja la miró y después sonrió. —¿Completamente segura? —La trajo hacía ella, jalándola del brazo con brusquedad, Kagome estaba preparada para atacarle, pero Kikyō movió su mano, deteniéndole.

—Completamente. —Aseguró y Kagome notó que la voz de su hermana no tembló, ni siquiera parecía entrecortada. ¿Se estaba tragando su dolor sólo por ella?

—No, Kikyō —habló, poniendo la espada en alto.

 _No dejaría que le arrebataran a su única familia._

Sin embargo la mirada dura que le dirigió su hermana fue suficiente para entender que en verdad ella no deseaba ser rescatada, que no estaba diciendo eso por impulso. Sino porque en realidad deseaba hacerlo, apretó la espada con fuerza. ¿Por qué era tan desconsiderada como para hacerle eso?

—Ellas se olvidaran de ti —proclamó la bruja, soltando a Higurashi mientras todavía sentía el hechizo sobre ella. Kikyō sabía que se refería a sus amigas y a su hermana, por eso sacó de entre su traje un dibujo, hace muchísimo tiempo que lo había hecho y se lo aventó a Kagome—. No te recordarán y serás una de nosotras. —Después de proclamar eso, Kagome sintió como su vista se oscureció, lo último que vio fue los labios de su hermana moviéndose en un diálogo que identificó perfectamente «no olvides que soy tu hermana».

* * *

Y aun en contra del hechizo, recordó y se dio cuenta de que solamente había sido ella, Raquel y Sara no recordaban a Kikyō y la señora Kaede les pidió a todos los que la conocieron que no la mencionaran nunca más, por el bien de ambas chicas, que no tenían recuerdos. Ella dijo que podría ser malo para ambas y aparentaron que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero sin duda alguna para Kagome nada volvió a ser lo mismo, definitivamente había perdido a prácticamente toda su familia y lo único que le quedaba y por lo que luchaba día a día era para volver a ver a Sota, para encontrarlo y rescatarlo de todo lo que podría estar pasando. Quería volver a ver a su hermano.

Y fue ese mismo deseo la que la llevó a Goshinboku, había escuchado que Sara y Raquel también habían ido a aquel lugar siguiendo a la resistencia. Pero a ella la resistencia no le importaba, por más que quisieron armar una alianza con ellos, los altos mandos no lo permitían. Y Kagome estaba segura de que ellos eran los responsables de que su madre no hubiera vuelto. Habían pasado muchos años y cada día que pasaba tenía que seguir sin su madre, sin su hermana mayor y sin su hermano.

No era justo, lo peor es que esa no era la esperanza que Kaede les había prometido.

 _Les había mentido._

Cuando llegó a Goshinboku era de día, demasiado temprano y pudo darse cuenta de que todo estaba completamente quemado. Suspiró porque sabía muy bien quienes eran las responsables de tales catástrofes. Sin embargo la energía de magia blanca siendo utilizada llegó a ella y pudo identificar aquella energía: Sara.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, porque en realidad pensó que estaban en peligro. Se estaba empezando a desesperar porque ambas no eran de ocupar la magia a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, cuándo Kagome pasó por aquellas ruinas identificó a los miembros de la resistencia, su desconcierto fue mayor cuando vio que estaban siendo apresados por magia blanca.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era todo eso?

—¡Maldición! —Escuchó que bramaba el peliplata mientras seguía pateando el hielo—. ¡Sesshōmaru! —Vociferaba, tratando de que el aludido lo escuchara, Kagome reconoció el nombre.

—¡Ellas eran capas rojas! —Escuchó que gritaba una chica pelinegra—. ¡¿Qué hacían atacando a Sesshōmaru?! —Se escuchaba desesperada, demasiado—. ¡Dijo que eran buenas!

—¡Tranquilízate, Rin! —Pidió el otro—. Debemos salir de aquí antes de preocuparnos por Sesshōmaru. Ellas podrían matarnos.

—¡Pero—!

Una mirada del otro la hizo callar, Kagome se compadeció de ambos, solamente estaban preocupados por su hermano. Hizo que el hechizo fuera revertido, liberándolos de una manera lenta —para ella poder ganar tiempo— y corrió con gran velocidad. Cuándo se dio cuenta de que la vida de Raquel peligraba y que Sara parecía demasiado alterada como para hacer algo, no dudó mucho en atacar a aquel ser tan conocido.

Se abalanzó hacía él y la fuerza hizo que ambos cayeran hacía atrás, la espada de él salió volando a quién-sabe-dónde y la de ella se enterró en la tierra, a la altura de la cabeza de él.

—Kagome… —le sorprendió que recordara su nombre. ¿Podría ser posible que la recordaba?

—…Sesshōmaru —susurró, correspondiendo aquella extraña identificación.

Raquel se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, había estado tan cerca de la muerte y… no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se pudo poner de pie hasta que sintió el jalón que le había dado su prima, seguido de un golpe con su flauta en la cabeza.

—¡Duele! —Bramó tallándose la zona herida. Pero en su lugar, su prima la abrazó con demasiada fuerza—. No me dejas respirar.

—Aguántate.

Ellas permanecieron así, Kagome y Sesshōmaru siguieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que él frunció el ceño. —Quítate. —Ordenó y las mejillas de la chica tomaron color al darse cuenta de su posición, se levantó y quitó la espada de aquel lugar, observó como Sesshōmaru se ponía de pie y tomaba su espada.

—¿Tienes… una marca?

Taishō estaba más que enojado por la famosa marca, Goshinboku había sido quemada, los habitantes estaban siendo secuestrados y estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de uno de sus subordinados más valientes —sí, lo era pero Kohaku no lo sabía— y a ellas sólo parecía interesarles la jodida marca.

Sesshōmaru se reservó sus comentarios y dio media vuelta sin dirigirles la palabra.

—Váyanse —ordenó Kagome a ambas chicas—. La señora Kaede ha estado buscándolas como loca, le deben una explicación.

—Es mala idea lo que vas a hacer —mencionó Raquel—. No te gustará la respuesta.

Higurashi cerró los ojos y se talló la cien. —Creo que parte de la culpa la tienen ustedes —aclaró y Sara se encogió de hombros—, quiero descubrir qué es lo que va a pasar por mi cuenta. —Les dio la espalda, dispuesta a hablar con Sesshōmaru y convencerlo.

Raquel y Sara se perdieron entre los árboles del bosque, completamente seguras de que Kagome se arrepentiría de no haber seguido sus consejos.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Le siguió de cerca, el peliplata caminaba rápido—. ¡Espera!

Cuándo se dio cuenta, el filo de la espada estaba sobre su cuello, arrugó el ceño: ella no había hecho nada y ahora mismo la estaban amenazando. Se miraron de manera filosa ambos y la pelinegra vio cuándo aquella chica se aproximó a Sesshōmaru y le abrazó por la espalda.

—¡Estás bien! —Celebró y cuándo reparó en la presencia de ella le frunció el ceño. _Genial._

—No somos peligrosas —aclaró Kagome, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—Keh —soltó InuYasha—, después de lo que nos hicieron, no quieras que te creamos.

—Fue un error de cálculos —aclaró, todavía dispuesta a negociar—. No sabía que ellas harían eso, pero tu marca… significa algo Sesshōmaru. ¿No quieres saberlo?

—Kagome —mencionó su nombre con un tono duro y la chica supo que no tendría oportunidad—. La magia, para nosotros, significa destrucción.

—No somos como ellas —su tono también se volvió duro—. Ellas han matado personas, destruido hogares. ¡Y nosotras estamos aquí para vencerles!

—Mataron a nuestra madre —dijo Rin mirando a InuYasha, su voz sonaba suave y dudosa de decir eso—, nuestro padre nos dejó de hablar por eso mismo.

—En la resistencia —habló InuYasha—, nos enseñan de que todo aquel que usa magia es un enemigo.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

—Un enemigo —dijo Sesshōmaru con tranquilidad—. Es un enemigo.

—Tú —Mencionó Kagome en un intento, tal vez en vano, de hacer que creyeran en sus palabras—. ¿Recuerdas aquella época de la que te platiqué? ¿Aquella época dónde no existía magia blanca ni oscura? ¿Cuánto todos vivían en armonía? Aquella época que no lograste disfrutar plenamente después de salir del espejo, debido a que aquella bruja acabó con ambos.

Rin miró a su hermano interrogante, pensando que todo lo que acababa de decir la chica era solamente una jugarreta de su parte, una manera de engañarles. Sesshōmaru siguió sosteniendo la espada contra el cuello de Kagome, sin embargo la chica había dado justo en el blanco, recordaba aquella época de la que ella le hablaba, Kagome en ese tiempo le mostró todas las maravillas del mismo a través de fotografías.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguir ocultando todo, era completamente difícil. Sus hermanos se hubieran enterado tarde o temprano.

—Lo recuerdo.

Kagome sintió una tenue luz de esperanza inundarla y se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí podrían convencerlo. —La resistencia nunca nos ha querido escuchar —reveló—, han sido muchos los que han tratado de hablar con los altos mandos. Sin embargo al saber que somos unas de las capas rojas o blancas, se niegan a vernos argumentando que somos el enemigo —los tres no mencionaron nada—. Pero no lo somos. Luchamos por la misma causa.

—Eso no quiere decir que seamos aliados —rebatió InuYasha, él se encontraba de brazos cruzados y recargado sobre un árbol. A él tampoco se le hacía fácil confiar en ese momento.

Ella analizó la situación, dándose cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crean? —Exclamó finalmente, estaba dispuesta a demostrarles que no era el enemigo.

—¿Y si pruebas que estás de nuestro lado? —Mencionó Rin y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella—. Llevaremos a los refugiados a la base del Norte y sabemos que las brujas querrán atacarnos. Lucha con nosotros —pidió—, lucha y demuéstranos que no eres nuestra enemiga. Así confiaremos en ti.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Kagome, sin vacilar.

Sesshōmaru quitó la espada de su cuello, dando media vuelta para aproximarse hasta dónde estaban las casas en ruinas, después de todo debían una explicación de lo que habían pasado. Además de tener que repartir las provisiones entre todos y esperar que la respuesta fuera traída por Kohaku. Higurashi dudó un poco en seguirles —porque los demás habían seguido a Sesshōmaru— pero finalmente la mano de la chica haciéndole señas le dio a entender que debía avanzar.

Ella le esperó mientras se aproximaban.

—La marca que tiene Sesshōmaru —mencionó ella mientras caminaban juntas—. ¿Significa algo malo?

—No lo sé —confesó mientras se encogía de hombros, qué ganas de ir con Kaede y preguntarle, pero sabía que sería sospechoso—. Es de un sacrificio, ¿sabes qué le pasó?

Ella negó. —Él es muy reservado respecto a eso —aclaró—. ¿Pero no tienes ni siquiera una idea?

—Puede ser que… experimentaron con él —la preocupación en la pelinegra fue palpable. Kagome se preguntó entonces qué tipo de relación tendrían—. Pero, no te preocupes —le dijo para calmarla—, si algo llegara a pasarle… le ayudaré.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **(1)** Referencia a _En el espejo.  
_ **(2)** Traducción de _Ruin-Diaura._ (La canción me dio la inspiración de todo el capítulo*-*)

* * *

¿Es aquí dónde puedo desahogarme finalmente? *Le dicen que no pero les ignora* ¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado en la semana, ah. Si ustedes supieran mis tragedias, pero no los saben y no voy a decírselas. Sólo les diré una cosa que me pasó: me inscribí en una convocatoria sin darme cuenta. Sí, tal vez no me expresé como debería… pero estoy adentro y ya no puedo retractarme. *Suspira* ¿Por qué a mí?

Bueno, aprovecharé éste espacio para decirles que el capítulo me calcinó el cerebro. No le veía fin, enserio, sentía cada vez que faltaba y cuándo estaba por la página 9 dije que no era ni la mitad —y éste capítulo era más largo— al final lo recorté y lo dejé para el 8. ¿Por qué ya no pudo escribir cosas cortas? También, hay muchísimas dudas sobre el Sessh/Kag. No se me espanten, queridos lectores, pero el fic es 100% Sessh/Kag. No duden de ello. Sin embargo, comprendan un poquito mi situación —o la de ellos—. Los Taishō no tienen una buena relación con la magia, entonces ¿cómo esperan que haya romance de una manera rápida? No, imposible. Va a ver, pero probablemente les sacaré canas de colores antes de eso. Y aunque no lo parezca, Sesshōmaru no quiere hacerle daño a Kagome, pero necesita velar por el bien de sus hermanos y su escuadrón. ¡Recuerden que Taishō aprecia a sus subordinados aunque no lo parezca!

Y una cosa que no me gustó fue que creo que si puse a Kagome como una niña llorona :C péguenme. ¡Pero no lo es! *hace puchero* el siguiente es su debut :C Lamento mucho eso, en verdad. Y bueno, nos vemos hasta que la musa se presté y espero no les haya aburrido el capítulo. Siguiente capítulo: **Enemigos.** *Huye antes de que le peguen*

¿S-Saludines? **3 de agosto de 2015**


	8. Enemigos

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: OoC._

 _ **Agradecimientos por los reviews a:**_ _Danperjaz, Jazmin L, Okita Kagura, Onna Bugeisha T, Faby Sama, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Anii, Saipu-san, Sallycullenvongola, paovampire, ¡Daniela M!_

 _Pequeño comentario: Bueno, dicen que por estas fechas dejan salir a los espíritus… ¿no? Haha… hay notas de autor_ _ **importantes**_ _ **abajo, favor de leerlas.**_

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida.**

Capítulo 8.

* * *

« _En este mundo que ha dibujado alguien, tan sólo sé qué no quiero hacerte daño»_

* * *

 **E** nemigos.

* * *

—Quédate quieto —demandó Rin, haciendo que su hermano dejara de mirar hacia otro lado e hiciera ademán de querer levantarse. Ella le conocía, sabía que le diría que las heridas provocadas _no eran nada_ y se distraería entre los otros deberes que tuviera que hacer—, por favor —agregó.

Sesshōmaru se limitó a quedarse quieto mientras observaba como todos los demás caminaban de un lado a otro tratando de que los suministros alcanzaran. Apretó los dientes porque sabía que si la carta no tendría contestación _pronto_ —antes del amanecer del otro día— las provisiones se acabarían y no sólo los adultos tendrían que pasar por hambre, sino también todos los niños pequeños que había.

Rin le observó, conocía su preocupación, después de todo él e InuYasha eran los encargados de todas esas vidas y para hacer que los suministros alcanzaran muchos de ellos habían preferido no comer hasta finalmente llegar a la base de las montañas del Norte. Era un pequeño sacrificio que no les costaba nada, porque lo que más querían era ver a todos sanos y salvos después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Kohaku estará bien? —Preguntó a su hermano, con la intención de que sus pensamientos se desviaran un poco de aquella realidad. Él la miró, su hermana había bajado la mirada mientras seguía limpiando sus heridas, no hubo una respuesta de su parte, porque en verdad no sabía que decirle.

—Lo estará —InuYasha apareció finalmente, había ido a supervisar cuándo sobraba de provisiones. No era mucho, pero era suficiente si la respuesta llegaba al día siguiente. Le tendió a su hermana un poco de comida envuelta en una servilleta—. Come un poco —pidió.

Ella negó. —Estoy bien —aclaró—, además, necesito sanar las heridas de Sesshōmaru.

—Keh —InuYasha no dejó de insistir con lo de la comida—. Hierba mala nunca muere.

El mayor no comentó absolutamente nada, pero cuándo Rin terminó con la última herida, no tardó mucho en levantarse y colocarse la camiseta que InuYasha le había prestado, no le quedaba exactamente a su medida, pero algo era algo. Rin quiso decirle algo más, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Come —ordenó antes de salir por completo del rango de visión de ambos.

La menor hizo un puchero que fue completamente ignorado, ya que InuYasha dejó aquella comida entre sus manos. Quiso recriminarles, recordarles que no era la misma niña enfermiza de antaño, sin embargo la queja murió en sus labios al darse cuenta que solamente se estaban preocupando. Suponía que la perdida de Goshinboku también les afectaba a ellos dos, ya que siendo los mayores, volvían a ver una ciudad perdida por las brujas.

Su vista se desvió hacía los árboles, sobre una copa descansaba Kagome mirando el cielo azul con impaciencia, suponía que en ese momento estaría metida en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando en ese momento y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba ella, logrando llamar su atención. Ella bajó con elegancia, la capa blanca le cubría parte de su cara y sus ojos zafiros lucían más. Por un momento recordó a aquella capa blanca que le había ayudado y había logrado que Kohaku sobreviviera, ¿sería la misma persona?

—¿Qué pasa, Rin? —Preguntó la pelinegra.

Ella pareció volver en sí. —N-Nada… —desvió la mirada, todavía no podía confiar en Kagome lo suficiente, pero la duda estaba ahí y estaba segura de que no se iría por _mucho_ tiempo—. Ten —partió aquella comida a la mitad, se la daría toda, pero estaba segura de que sus hermanos estaban al pendiente de que comiera—, tú también debes estar en buenas condiciones.

Kagome recibió la comida, de los Taishō, Rin parecía ser la que más agradable o tal vez era el tiempo libre con el que ella contaba, todo lo contrario a Sesshōmaru o InuYasha que tenían que velar por su escuadrón, por los civiles y por sus hermanos menores. Era una carga algo pesada pero que parecían llevar completamente bien sobre sus hombros.

Su vista regresó al gran árbol que había en ese lugar y por el que podía apreciar gran parte de lo que quedaba de las ciudades, ella también estaba impaciente de demostrarles a cada uno que no era un enemigo y sabía que si ella lo lograba, podía ser un gran avance para todos: para ponerle fin a aquella era oscura.

Miró a Rin a su lado mientras comía, ¿por qué tantas cosas había pasado la chica? ¿Por qué estaba _ahí_? Parecía que sus hermanos deseaban protegerla de todo y por eso mismo le pedían que les obedeciera, lo escuchó mientras simulaba mirar hacía el horizonte. Pero a pesar de todo estaba ahí, llevándoles la contraria mientras arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de otros tantos.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuándo un chico se acercó a ambas, diciéndole a Rin que su hermano le había pedido a ambas y otro par de personas que buscaran alimento a los alrededores, qué debía de haber algo. Taishō por un momento dudó, ¿la zona era completamente segura? Pero no lo manifestó por completo, ya que rápidamente asintió.

Kagome no necesitó que la menor le repitiera la orden, ambas empezaron a caminar hacía los alrededores, tratando de encontrar algo para que pudieran comer los civiles y ellos también.

—Cuando lleguemos a las bases del norte —empezó a hablar Rin—, tendrás que ocultar tu capa. —Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón, sin embargo, la explicación fue adelantada—: Ellos son incluso más exigentes que nosotros en cuánto a la magia. Escuché que gran parte de sus hombres fueron asesinados.

—La base del norte —dudó ella en proseguir o no. ¿Manifestar sus dudas estaría bien?—. Ahí… ¿Quiénes están?

La menor dudó un poco, pero analizó la mirada de Kagome, no parecía tener otra intención, solamente demostraba curiosidad y otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar. —La mayoría de los altos mandos, ya que no querían hacer el trabajo sucio —la manera en cómo se expresó de ellos, le dio a entender a Kagome que les tenía algo de rencor—. Hay algunas personas viviendo en la base, pero éstos trabajan para los altos mandos.

Guardaron silencio un rato, Higurashi encontró algunos frutos y subió a aquel árbol con su magia, mientras que Rin escaló uno de los árboles, cuándo la mayor se encontraba en el suelo, la miró. La chica parecía tan libre a esa altura, parecía disfrutar de la sensación del aire en su cara y Kagome la entendió a la perfección, porque ella también lo había sentido cuándo pudo levitar después de muchas lecciones.

—No todas las bases son buenos con todos. —Finalmente prosiguió Rin—. Algunos solamente buscan el bien propio.

La pelinegra asintió, comprendiendo. —¿Trataron a alguien de tu familia mal en aquella base?

Taishō estuvo a punto de responder, pero finalmente se reservó el comentario para sí misma: no era la persona indicada para hablar, no era nadie para revelar algo de tal magnitud. Si algún día _aquella persona_ deseaba contárselo a Kagome, sería por decisión propia. Le sonrió a su acompañante mientras le dedicaba una disculpa por no poder responderle aquella incógnita. Sin embargo la chica comprendió.

* * *

—Rin está preocupada. —Sesshōmaru miró a su hermano, él ya lo sabía de antemano e InuYasha lo sabía, pero cuándo venía a decirle algo demasiado obvio era para que le confesara sus planes, para que le dijera que era lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía ni siquiera idea. ¿Qué hacer? Se había detenido enfrente de todas las personas para observarles, estaban asustados y tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo harían, después de todo? Goshinboku, una ciudad que era la esperanza de todos, había sido reducida a cenizas y ellos, los que debían cuidar a los ciudadanos estaban ahí esperando la confirmación para llevarles a otro lugar.

¿Se la pasarían así? ¿Huyendo? Era tonto, habían entrenado tanto y muchas vidas se habían sacrificado como para que se quedaran de brazos cruzados. ¿Eso harían siempre? Porque no dudaba mucho que las brujas ganarían más y más territorio hasta que ellos serían reducidos a _nada._ No faltaba mucho, lo presentía.

—¿Crees que Kohaku regrese? —La falta de respuesta de su hermano lo hizo resoplar al momento que se dejaba caer en el suelo con los brazos a los lados—. Sino regresa antes del anochecer… iré por él.

—No —Sesshōmaru habló con voz grave, la que usaba cuándo daba una orden e InuYasha sabía que la era—. Te quedarás aquí.

—Sino voy yo, irá Rin —advirtió, con un tono igualmente dudo. Los hermanos nunca se habían hablado así desde que Shikon fue reducida a ruinas, pero ahora, el choque de personalidades era demasiado notoria—, ¿a quién prefieres perder, Sesshōmaru?

—A ninguno. —La respuesta no se la esperó el menor, quién no pudo evitar mirarle sin saber realmente si aquellas palabras que había escuchado con total claridad, las había dicho su hermano.

Se mantuvo en el piso, mirándole con atención, sin saber realmente qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, sin saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, porque Sesshōmaru era una piedra y cómo una, no mostraba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuál era su punto débil, sin embargo InuYasha apostaría la vida misma a que el punto débil de su hermano eran ellos: todos los que estaban bajo su mando.

Por su parte Sesshōmaru, ya los había perdido una vez, rememoró aquella época en la que los vio morir a cada uno, sin poder hacer nada. Les veía lamentarse día y noche sin poder hacer nada por ellos, nada porque dejaran de preocuparse por su estado. Apretó los dientes en coraje por recordar aquello.

—Te quedarás aquí —ordenó, no había ni siquiera un rastro de vacilación en su voz—. Yo iré por Kohaku.

—La resistencia te necesita más —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos, anteriormente el hecho de pensar que su hermano era más fuerte que él le hubiera molestado, pero era verdad y más de una persona lo había visto y se lo había dicho. Sin embargo en tiempos como aquellos pelear por quién era el más fuerte, era una pérdida de tiempo—. Te encargaron esta misión por algo.

Sesshōmaru le miró de manera filosa, atravesándole e InuYasha estaba completamente seguro de que si su mirada fuera un cuchillo, estaría con una herida en el corazón.

—Fue a ambos —aclaró.

InuYasha no relajó los brazos, su mirada se dirigió a su hermano de manera dura, porque él tampoco dejaría que su hermano arriesgara su vida yendo hacia dónde estaba Kohaku, él no deseaba quedarse en aquel lugar y ser su reemplazo, no deseaba esperar con impaciencia a la llegada de ambos. Nunca le gustó eso, por eso se había metido a la resistencia, para no depender de su hermano mayor.

Había luchado, había entrenado y había soportado ver muertes y secuestros a manos de las brujas y había luchado con ellas tratando de salir avante: lo había logrado. ¿Entonces, por qué su hermano seguía empeñado en no confiar en él? ¿En protegerle como si fuera una cachorrito angustiado?

La tensión se formó entre ambos, ninguno parecía de acuerdo en que fuera el otro, pero tampoco confiaban en mandar a otros de los subordinados, porque no deseaban perder a nadie más.

—Yo iré por Kohaku —repitió la orden y antes de que su hermano pudiera reclamarle, avanzó saliendo del rango de visión del menor para que no pudiera reclamarle.

Solamente lejos, se permitió quitarse una de las vendas que Rin había puesto sobre su piel, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba perfectamente curada, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, por pura seguridad volvió a ponerse la venda para evitar preguntas innecesarias como siempre lo había hecho.

Desde el momento en que había regresado del secuestro de las brujas, empezó a notar cosas raras en su cuerpo, pero nunca habló sobre ello con nadie, mucho menos cuándo su padre le llevó a conocer a la que sería su nueva familia: a ellos menos podía decirles. Sin embargo nunca esperó que la curiosidad de su hermana menor fuera tanta, Rin era la única que había deseado saber el _porqué_ de todo y más de una vez había tenido que desviar el tema, entretenerla para que dejara de preguntar.

Y había servido durante varios años hasta que ella se cansó —o hasta que decidió darle su espacio—, pero sabía que su hermana esperaba el momento en qué finalmente le dijera todo. Aunque ya había escuchado un poco de parte de Kagome hace unas horas atrás y estaba completamente consciente de que, en el momento que se encontrara con la guardia baja, las preguntas serían disparadas como proyectiles y está vez no podría desviarlas, está vez tendría que contestarlas.

—Es ella —la voz de Hana le regresó a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había caminado, pero se encontraba algo lejos de las ruinas de casas—, ¿o me equivoco, señor?

Sesshōmaru tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería, pero la imagen de Kagome volvió a su mente. Pero… ¿cómo era que Hana le conocía?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Hana se quedó quieta en su lugar, suspiró y volvió a mirarle. —La persona que le sacó del espejo. —Explicó—. ¿Es ella?

Él finalmente asintió.

—Ahora son… _enemigos_ —ella caminó un poco, llevaba algunos frutos entre sus brazos y Taishō lo notó, también el hecho de que había encontrado más, se acercó a ella para que le diera los frutos—. Qué gran… ironía. —Ella le tendió los frutos y recolectó las demás frutas con una maestría envidiable.

Cuándo bajó, recolectó los frutos que había tirado y caminó de regreso hacía las casas, Sesshōmaru le siguió para supervisar todo lo que habían recolectado, todavía era temprano, por lo que Kohaku todavía debería estar en camino hacía la resistencia.

—¿No es peligroso? —Preguntó ella mucho antes de que llegaran de nuevo a las casas.

Lo era, por supuesto. ¿Pero qué no era peligroso en ese momento? Hasta el hecho de tener las manos llenas de frutos y platicando de aquella manera era peligroso, si alguien llegaba, no tendrían tiempo ni siquiera de voltear. Y sabiendo todo eso, ¿qué más daba confiar un poco en Kagome y en su magia?

Sin embargo, todo lo que tuviera que decir Sesshōmaru murió cuando entraron a las ruinas de las casas y ambos pudieron apreciar a Kagome y a Rin ayudando a los niños que había. Hana se quedó estática en su lugar y luego sonrió, confiando en la decisión de su ex soberano.

Kagome no era peligrosa **.**

 _Tan siquiera no ahora._

Pero no por ello las miradas se quitarían de ella, no por ello todos los demás integrantes dejarían de mirarle de aquella manera, no por ello no despreciarían ni siquiera un momento para atacarla si podían. Y estaban todos completamente seguros de que Kagome era consciente de ello, pero parecía tan relajada, tan ajena a los deseos que todos tenían ocultos.

Convivía con todos tratando de hacerlos cambiar de opinión sobre las capas rojas y blancas, o tan siquiera para plantar en ellos la duda sobre lo que realmente eran y cuál era el objetivo que tenían. Los niños que se encontraban en ese lugar, eran los únicos que parecían maravillados con todo aquello, eran los que parecían aceptarla mejor.

—Kagome no es peligrosa —escuchó hablar a Rin con un par de niños que estaban en una esquina, mirándoles—, si fuera así, yo le tendría miedo.

Ambos infantes se miraron, intercambiando miradas para asentirse mutuamente y luego formar parte del grupo que infantes que rodeaban a la sacerdotisa, fue en cuestión de segundos que todo miedo se esfumó cuándo Kagome se sentó en aquel piso con ellos y les hacía una pequeña demostración de sus poderes.

—Es un buen distractor —finalmente comentó Hana.

Sesshōmaru desvió su vista de ahí, los demás seguían con sus labores vigilando la zona, en el techo se encontraban un par de nuevos reclutas, algunos civiles se habían hasta ofrecido para ayudar a cuidar en la noche para que los soldados descansaran, fue un permiso que tanto InuYasha como Sesshōmaru concedieron: eran humanos y necesitaban descansar. Los únicos que no lo harían por el momento serían ellos dos, que esperaban que Kohaku llegara pronto.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Yura apareció a su lado, la sonrisa de satisfacción no se había borrado de su rostro y Kikyō no tenía que preguntarle qué era lo que había estado haciendo, porque lo presentía.

 _Torturando, lastimando, intimidando_ a todas las personas que anteriormente habían estado viviendo en Goshinboku, ella no sabía era el motivo de su odio hacía todas aquellas personas, pero estaba ahí, latente en cada frase que decía sobre ellos.

—Nada.

—¿Sigues buscando a tu hermana? —La mujer sonrió cuándo Higurashi le envió una mirada fulminante, señal de que estaba en lo correcto. Ella se sentó mientras se cruzaba de piernas—. Tienes suerte de que no le diga a nadie.

Kikyō relajó su semblante un poco, no deseaba admitirlo pero Yura tenía toda la razón. Cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho algo, porque ella no era de las suyas, pero no Yura, quién parecía saber todo lo que pasaba pero que nunca soltaba nada. Sin embargo era tonto pensar que no diría nada de a _gratis._

 _En ese mundo, todo tenía un precio:_ hasta la supuesta "amistad" que habían formado.

—¿Qué quieres, Yura?

Ella sonrió, señal de que no había nada bueno detrás de todo eso. —Quiero que te mantenga callada ante lo que veas.

La duda embargó a Higurashi, su acompañante era peligrosa, sin embargo no sólo era por su bien, sino por el de sus hermanos. No permitió que su semblante cambiara, ni siquiera que mostrara curiosidad por saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Se mantuvo neutral al momento que asentía y la otra desaparecía con una risa que retumbó en su mente.

 _Ojala no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer._

* * *

Estaba cayendo la noche cuándo se detuvo enfrente de la resistencia, los guardias rápidamente le reconocieron, por lo que no tardaron mucho en abrirle la puerta y dejar que él y su caballo entraran. Tuvo que despedirse de su amigo mientras ingresaba a paso rápido y con la carta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Interrogó un guardia—. ¿Los demás…? —La frase la dejó a medio terminar, sin creer realmente que todo el escuadrón había sido aniquilado y que aquel chico era el único sobreviviente.

—Están bien —tranquilizó mientras mostraba la carta con la firma de Sesshōmaru—. Necesito hablar con el comandante.

El otro dudó por un momento, el señor Inu No había pedido estrictamente que nadie le molestara, pero se trataba de sus hijos y estaba completamente seguro de que estando bajo aquella excusa, bien podría llevar a Kohaku. Asintió mientras empezaba a caminar por unos pasillos que Kohaku ni siquiera había entrado.

Miró a todos los que estaban entrenando con pasión, con verdaderas ganas de salir afuera derrotar a las brujas y escuchó más de un comentario de los nuevos reclutas, diciendo que se volverían fuertes, algunos incluso querían destituir a Sesshōmaru y su título de ser el más fuerte de la resistencia, él pensó que era un buen pensamiento, una buena forma de motivarse a sí mismos.

Y mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que el ruido poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta volverse un suave susurro en la oscuridad, había escuchado que el señor Inu No era algo intolerante al ruido y que se concentraba mejor sin éste, pero nunca imaginó que era a tal grado. Siguieron avanzando hasta que el ruido de sus botas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Finalmente la gran puerta de madera les recibió. El mayor tocó la puerta y entró antes para informarle al comandante sobre el motivo de la visita de Kohaku, el menor no tuvo que esperar mucho cuándo volvió a aparecer el otro y le dijo que podía pasar.

Asintió y entró en aquel lugar, saludó a Inu No que se encontraba mirando unos papeles, sin embargo le hizo una seña para que le entregara la carta, el chico avanzó y lo depositó entre sus manos para después quedarse parado en lo que el señor Inu abría la carta y la leía.

—Toma asiento, Kohaku —pidió.

—Gracias.

El silencio les rodeó, Inu No parecía realmente interesado en el contenido de la carta y el hecho de que hubiera abierto más los ojos ligeramente, le dio a entender que ya había llegado a la parte que explicaba que Goshinboku había sido incendiada y que los civiles habían sido secuestrados.

El menor le miró con atención, dudando un poco si aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y que era la admiración de media ciudadanía, era la misma persona que Rin había descrito hace tiempo atrás. Recordaba con claridad aquella noche en la que se quedó en la habitación de ella, tratando de espantar a los recuerdos del pasado que se levantaban como almas en pena. Recordaba cómo se había acurrucado en su pecho, recordaba sus palabras cargadas de sentimiento y recordaba el deseo que había manifestado por querer volver a tener una relación con su padre.

Inu No había sido una buena persona en el pasado: justo y cariñoso con todas las personas, con un corazón noble, el más noble que Rin hubiera conocido. Ella le había dicho que solía mirar con fascinación como él y su mamá Izayoi convivían, como de repente la tomaba de la barbilla y plantaba un beso casto en sus labios, como la miraba con adoración día y noche.

Más de una vez les había escuchado hacer planes sobre lo que harían cuándo aquella guerra sin sentido acabara, Izayoi era pacifista, odiaba la guerra y no había día en que no rogara que se acabara, ella siempre estaba velando por los suyos, por sus hijos y sobre todo, aguardaba siempre el regreso de su esposo. Rin suponía que Izayoi era la fuente de poder de su padre, siempre se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía por ella, por eso siempre regresaba sano y salvo de batalla: por eso quería eliminar a las brujas.

Y todo cambió cuándo el fantasma de Irasue, su ex esposa, regresó y trajo con ella al hijo del que Inu siempre escuchó pero nunca vio. Fue entonces cuando las cosas empeoraron, cuándo las aldeas cercanas a Jidai cayeron con rapidez. Fue entonces que Inu No batalló para rescatar con vida a los que habían sido su familia, pero solamente logró recuperar a su hijo, quién no le habló hasta un mes después de todo aquello.

Después parecían una familia normal, Sesshōmaru parecía bien adaptado, hasta que la tragedia se desató de nuevo, logrando que está vez la que muriera fuera Izayoi. Fue entonces que el generoso y noble Inu No cerró su corazón a todas las personas, fue cuándo aceptó el papel de comandante y se la pasó solamente comandando, sin entrar realmente en combate, tal vez porque su fuerza para luchar se había ido. Fue a partir de ese momento que todo cambió y los hermanos tuvieron que ver por ellos mismos, ya que su figura paterna, parecía ignorarlos por completo.

—¿Tu qué piensas, Kohaku? —Finalmente preguntó el comandante mientras escribía algo en otro papel—. ¿Crees que lograremos recuperar Goshinboku?

Los orbes cafés del chico se centraron en el mayor y lo pensó un poco antes de responder—: Goshinboku, sí —asintió—, creo que podremos reconstruirla. Pero —Inu le miró con atención—, creo que eso es demasiado predecible, señor.

Inu dejó su tarea por la paz, ambas manos fueron a su barbilla. —Explícate.

—Creo que las brujas nos atacan de esa manera, porque conocen nuestros puntos débiles —se mostró firme ante lo que decía, no vaciló. Todo eso lo venía pensando desde tiempo atrás—. Atacaron Shikon porque la proclamaron una victoria para la humanidad y se burlaron de nosotros convirtiéndola en ruinas. —Tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir—: Atacaron Goshinboku porque sabían que era de nuestras últimas esperanzas.

»Y lo seguirán haciendo —predijo—, mientras más armas les otorguemos, más lo harán.

Inu sonrió, comprendiendo. —¿Y qué propones, Kohaku?

—Recuperar Jidai —informó—. Ellas no se esperan que tratemos de recuperar esa ciudad. Creen que la damos como perdida.

—Una ciudad perdida, es cierto —Inu finalmente se acomodó bien sobre su asiento—. ¿Crees que lo logremos, Kohaku?

—Nada es imposible.

—Me gusta como piensas —finalmente la firma fue puesta en la carta y posteriormente fue sellada. Kohaku no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para saber qué les habían concedido el permiso—. Lo consideraré y hablaré con los otros mandos —informó.

El chico recibió la carta entre sus manos. —Muchas gracias, señor.

Y mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras del señor Taishō. —Cuida de mi hija, Kohaku.

El moreno se volteó para que los orbes cafés y ámbares se encontrarán. —No necesita pedírmelo —aclaró—. La protegeré con mi vida.

Inu decidió creer en sus palabras y en que dejaba en buenas manos la vida de su hija, sabía que Rin no era débil, pero que alguien aparte de sus hermanos la protegiera, le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Sus hijos nunca sospecharían que siempre estuvo ahí cuidándoles en la oscuridad y ahí permanecería el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

—Buen viaje —le desearon cuándo subió a su fiel amigo y partió de nueva cuenta, miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba por llover.

Acarició al caballo antes de partir, estaba seguro de que había descansado un poco. Pero no sabía si era o no suficiente. —Cuento contigo —le dijo al animal, antes de tomar las riendas y emprender el rumbo.

Se adentró a la oscuridad que conformaban aquellos árboles, su caballo parecía moverse a la perfección en aquellos terrenos y consideraba que era por qué gran parte de los entrenamientos habían sido a los alrededores de la resistencia, terrenos muy parecidos a esos. Además, cuándo tuvieron que ir a Shikon a mirar todos los daños que habían sido provocados, uno de los altos mandos se llevó a su caballo debido a que el propio había sido asesinado en batalla.

Hablar de batallas parecía algo tan común como las lluvias que se desataban en la zona. A decir verdad, no le gustaba aquella época, todos siempre tenían que estar con la guardia alta y no bajarla bajo ninguna circunstancia porque podía ser mortal, demasiado. Si a él le preguntaran qué era lo que había esperado al entrar a la resistencia, había sido primero que nada: encontrar a su hermana.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Sango, no recordaba, de hecho, absolutamente nada de ella. Cuándo desapareció él era un niño pequeño, no recordaba a ciencia cierta su cara, ni tampoco su tono de voz. Pero sí sus ojos, aquellos ojos que le habían mirado con cariño antes de que se fuera lejos, antes de que les abandonara para siempre.

Deseaba con tanta fuerza volver a verla, poder abrazarla, poder protegerla. Porque siempre había pensado que su hermana había tenido una razón verdaderamente fuerte para irse y no volver nunca, para no voltear hacia atrás. Sango llevaba una carga enorme y él lo sabía, aunque ella nunca le hubiera confesado nada, aunque siempre estuviera dándoles la espalda a todos ellos.

La encontraría, de eso estaba seguro y en el momento en que lo hiciera, no la soltaría nunca más. No dejaría que se fuera de nuevo de su lado, no dejaría que nada le hiriera de nuevo y estaba seguro de que procuraría que juntos le pusieran solución a lo que sea que le estaba afectando.

Y aunque esa era la razón que tenía más peso en su consciencia, también tenía otra razón: la de ver un mundo mejor. Él —al igual que muchas personas más— esperaba que la guerra terminara, que no hubiera más muertes ni secuestros, que la resistencia no tuviera otra misión más que proteger a los ciudadanos de problemas sin mucha importancia. Qué todos fueran amigos, que no tuvieran que estar siempre alertas, que pudieran dormir con tranquilidad en la noche.

Esperaba que hubiera de nuevo paz para todos.

Esperaba empezar un mundo nuevo.

Y si necesitaba ir hasta Jidai, aquella ciudad perdida, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, sin vacilar. Se mostraría decidido ante lo que se vendría, porque lo sospechaba, no necesitaba tener un don para saber lo que pasaría. Una batalla era lo que vendría, conocía a Sesshōmaru y a InuYasha, también a Inu No, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras su gente —sí, porque se sentían completamente responsable de ellos— eran secuestrados, sabía que idearían un plan e irían contra todos hasta que pudieran ejecutarlo.

Lo veía en sus caras al hablar de la gente de Goshinboku, no los querían dejar a su suerte y no lo iban a hacer. No importaba cuántos argumentos escucharan para tratar de convencerles de que los dejaran a manos de las brujas, ellos no lo harían, lucharían y rescatarían a todas aquellas personas y si podía ayudarles, lo haría sin duda alguna.

Fue la lluvia recién desatada la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, primero había empezado a caer de manera leve y por eso no la había sentido, sin embargo ahora se desataba sin piedad sobre todos ellos. Se preguntó si sería inteligente seguir, sin embargo el recordar que las provisiones se estaban acabando, hizo que siguiera andando aun arriesgándose a que alguien le atacara o que el terreno dificultara su camino.

No importaba, se dijo, no importaba qué le sucediera a él. Lo que importaba era que aquella carta que guardaba de manera tan recelosa, llegara finalmente a Sesshōmaru para que pudieran emprender el viaje hasta la base de las Montañas del Norte dónde todos podrían estar más seguros.

Siguió andando sin prestarle atención al clima y al frío que empezaba a hacer: tenía una misión y la cumpliría. Cabalgaría hasta el amanecer de ser necesario, sólo pararía unos minutos cuándo su caballo necesitara descansar y, si su mente no le fallaba, un río se encontraba a unos metros de dónde estaban las ruinas. Lo había visto, sin embargo cuándo iba a decir algo, el escándalo del incendio de Goshinboku, hizo que todo comentario cesara.

Pero para llegar ahí todavía faltaba mucho camino que recorrer.

* * *

Ambas abren la puerta, la silueta de Kaede les da la bienvenida. Ella se encuentra de espaldas a ellas, enfrente la mesa que siempre ocupa para cualquier tarea está preparada con tres tazas con té y unas galletas como una pequeña merienda. Ambas voltean a mirarse durante breves segundos. No le temen a Kaede, pero no tienen que ser unas grandes adivinas para saber que está molesta, tal vez más de lo que esperaban

—¿No piensan entrar? —Su voz, para cualquiera, sonaría suave. Como la de una madre linda y cariñosa.

Pero ambas notan que varía un poco, lo suficiente para que Sara tiemble levemente. Raquel, en cambio, se mantiene completamente neutral a todo y termina siendo la primera en entrar seguida de cerca de su prima.

—¿Se encontraron con Kagome? —Preguntó, todavía sin voltear a verlas.

—Sí —respondió Raquel—, ellas nos mandó contigo —aclaró—. Dijo que nos estabas buscando como loca.

Kaede finalmente volteó, no había una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba descompuesto en una mueca rara entre la furia y la preocupación que hizo a ambas querer retroceder un paso y querer salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

—Siéntense —pidió con voz grave. Esa que había ocupado hace mucho tiempo para dar órdenes a capas blancas y rojas, tratando de salir victoriosas en batalla y que le había servido la mayoría de las veces.

Ambas obedecieron, sentándose en aquella mesa dónde el té, ahora que lo veían, se encontraba frío. Probablemente ella lo había preparado hace tiempo atrás y llevarlas ahí era una clara demostración de que las estaba esperando.

—¿Saben lo que han hecho?

El peso de las palabras taladró a Sara, quién se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotras… —empezó ella

—Solamente forzamos un reencuentro —aclaró Raquel, todavía con voz neutral—. Si nosotras no hubiéramos hecho eso, ellos nunca se hubieran reencontrado.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Rebatió Kaede todavía sin tomar lugar y empezando a caminar por el lugar tratando de calmarse.

—Lo vi —aclaró ella—. Se reencontrarían en una batalla, ella luchando contra alguien de la resistencia. ¿Crees que nos creerían así? Iban a matarla.

Kaede se quedó quieta, reflexionando aquellas palabras. Una parte de sí quería creerle a Raquel, creer que lo habían hecho por el bien de todas ellas, por el bien de una futura alianza. Pero otra parte le decía que había incluso algo más que no querían decirle.

—De todos modos —recobró la compostura y siguió todavía caminando—. ¿Saben lo peligroso que fue? ¡¿Saben en qué riesgo se metieron realmente?!

—Pero estamos vivas —contestó Sara—, no estábamos solas.

La mayor apretó la palma de su mano envejecida. De verdad no tenía ya la edad para estar tratando con esas actitudes, con esas malas decisiones.

—Tuvieron suerte —exclamó finalmente, dispuestas a soltarles toda la verdad—. Tuvieron suerte de encontrarse con alguien como Sesshōmaru. Es un guerrero, pero no mata solo por matar. —Aclaró su voz fue tomando más y más seriedad. En su mente, mil y un escenarios se habían formado al enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo—: Si él matara solo por matar, estarían muertas. No duden de ello.

—Le hubiéramos dado pelea —rebatió Sara.

—No hubieran podido —aclaró Kaede—. Es de los mejores soldados de la resistencia. Las capas negras incluso son más poderosas que nosotras. ¿Y a cuántas no ha matado él?

La pelinegra guardó silencio, la mayor tenía razón.

El silencio les rodeó, tenso como nunca antes, ambas se sintieron viajar en el tiempo, cuándo Kaede les llevaba a esa habitación y empezaba a regañarlas. Siempre habían sido rebeldes juntas, completamente seguras de que tenerse la una a la otra era lo único que necesitaban. Y es que, desde que habían perdido a sus padres, protegerse mutuamente había sido su misión.

Kaede finalmente se sentó, no tomó el té, sin embargo su mano sí se dirigió a las galletas que estaban recientemente puestas. Le hizo una invitación a ambas para que también las tomaran, pero ambas desistieron.

Finalmente, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Raquel buscando una respuesta en ellos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que así no encontraría nada. Ella había aprendido a mantenerse neutral ante esas situaciones.

—Y bien —mencionó finalmente—. ¿Qué descubrieron?

Sara volteó su rostro mirando a su prima con el ceño fruncido. Y fue en ese entonces que se sintió fuera de aquel cuadro, como si ambas compartieran los mismos propósitos sin siquiera mencionárselos. Ambas eran cómplices en cierta forma, unas cómplices que no planeaban traicionarse entre ellas. Entonces, ¿qué le quedaba a ella en ese lugar? Siempre había pensado que era la única persona a la que su prima le tenía confianza, la única por la que se preocupaba.

Y creyó que nunca la utilizaría.

Lo creyó.

—¿Tu planeaste esto, abuela Kaede? —Hace mucho tiempo que no le decía abuela con aquel tono dulce, pero en ese momento quería respuestas. Respuestas que estaba dispuesta a obtener.

Sin embargo, la aludida siguió mirando a su prima en espera de una buena respuesta. Ni siquiera volteó a verla, ni siquiera le hizo caso.

—Por eso no debíamos regresar —informó Raquel al momento que se levantaba de su asiento. Sin embargo no saldría de esa habitación si Kaede así no lo quería—. Una marca, eso es lo que descubrimos.

—¿Una marca? —Kaede pestañó un par de veces—. ¿Qué tipo de marca, exactamente?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. Sara se levantó haciendo un ruido que logró que la mayor le pusiera atención. —¡¿Tu lo planeaste?!

—No. —Aclaró—. Pero presentía que lo harían, las conozco desde pequeñas. _Siempre yendo contra las reglas._

—¿Entonces? —Interrogó, todavía perdida en esa conversación—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —No hubo respuesta rápida, ella se desesperó—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Kaede?

—Una luna menguante —interrumpió Raquel—, en su espalda.

Kaede llevó una mano a su barbilla. Sara volvió a su lugar sentada en aquella mesa y se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación. —Hace mucho que no veo una marca así —comentó.

—¿No tiene idea de que puede significar? —Preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, acercándose en la puerta, completamente segura de que no la necesitarían más ahí.

La mayor sonrió. —Sería preferible que lo descubrieran.

Sara tuvo un mal presentimiento pero trató de distraerse un poco, lo suficiente para callar aquellas voces en su cabeza que le decían que algo iba a salir mal.

—¿Y Kagome? —Preguntó finalmente—. ¿Estará bien con ellos?

Kaede volteó hacía un punto indefinido en la pared de aquella guarida, era cierto que haber mandado a Kagome había sido una buena idea. Sabía que la chica pensaría muy bien antes de hacer algo y haría hasta lo imposible para defender aquello que ella anhelaba, que haría hasta lo imposible para que su voz fuera escuchada.

¿Pero era completamente seguro? ¿De verdad saldría ilesa en la resistencia?

—Sólo queda confiar —aclaró de repente. Su voz se suavizó—. Confiar, no lo olviden.

Ambas asintieron.

Aunque confiar en ese momento, era algo imposible.

* * *

La brisa les dio de lleno en el rostro, Sota había renunciado a quedarse solo en aquella cabaña improvisada, era injusto que no pudiera salir y consideraba que se había ganado la confianza de Megumi como para que la dejara acompañarle. Además, aunque huyera, ¿a dónde podía ir? Estaba seguro de que no duraría ahí ni siquiera un día completo.

Así que quedarse al lado de ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Interrogó.

Su acompañante no le contestó, solamente siguió caminando por aquellas terrenos que, intuyó él, ella conocía a la perfección. Le siguió de cerca, sin separarse lo suficiente. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y que ambos estuvieron afuera seguía siendo peligroso.

Observó mejor a Megumi, dándose cuenta de que llevaba con ella un arco en su hombro. No quiso preguntar el por qué, era algo inútil: no obtendría respuesta. Sin embargo, siempre la veía cansada, batallando lo máximo que podía para que sus parpados no se cerraran. ¿Entonces de dónde sacaría fuerza para disparar?

—Llegamos —exclamó, subiéndose a unas ruinas. Tenía una visión perfecta de un camino hecho anteriormente por un caballo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Se sentó cerca de ella. Esperando a lo que acontecería.

Otra vez sin respuesta. Ella se mantuvo mirando en la dirección del camino, la vio separar un poco sus labios, como recitando algo —o tal vez— contando el tiempo que se mantenían ahí en espera de algo (o alguien) más. Sota decidió mirar alrededor, era raro encontrar tanta paz y tranquilidad por aquella zona. Aunque, los días, meses o años que llevaba en aquella cabaña siempre eran tranquilos.

Era, a comparación de alrededor, un paraíso privado.

—Ahí está —Megumi levantó el arco que llevaba con ella. La única flecha que llevaba con ella fue colocada en su lugar y esperó con paciencia que la otra persona se acercara más.

Sota pensó que de verdad tenía confianza en ella y en su puntería: eso de llevar una sola flecha era algo nuevo. ¿Con un solo disparo iba a matar a alguien? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con exactitud? Y fue entonces que el ruido de un caballo se hizo notar, volteó encontrándose con alguien de la resistencia. Era un chico más grande que él sobre el caballo.

 _¿Megumi le mataría?_

Cuándo quiso preguntar, se dio cuenta de que la flecha había sido lanzada.

 _Una sola flecha._

Seguido de eso la caída del cuerpo del caballo, un ruido sordo y después de eso… nada. Un silencio reinante de nuevo. Él volteó a ver a la castaña, la duda recorriendo su rostro por completo. Ella, en cambio, parecía tan tranquila, como si lo que hubiera hecho no tuviera ninguna importancia. Como si estuviera bien.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, Sota se sintió por un momento transportado a aquel mundo que atormentaba a Megumi, era como si pudiera sentir lo que ella sentía y fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Lo estás protegiendo?

—Estoy pagando mi deuda —corrigió ella, con un tono de voz apagado—. Estoy pidiendo perdón por mi pecado —susurró al momento que se agachaba, llevando sus manos a su cara. Sota nunca la había visto llorar y aquella escena le taladró el corazón.

—Megumi… —Habló con voz suave, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para poder sentir la frialdad y la delgadez del otro cuerpo—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ella no contestó, solamente se dejó abrazar. Aquel recuerdo le atormentaba siempre.

* * *

—Kohaku no llegó —mencionó InuYasha poniendo al lado de su hermano. La mayoría seguía dormido, el amanecer apenas se estaba mostrando y ellos eran los primeros en pie. Desde su posición, observó el rostro de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a dormir. Tal vez lo suficientemente ocupado vigilando todo o esperando a que el chico llegara—. ¿Crees que le pasó algo malo?

Él apretó la mandíbula. Si algo le pasaba al chico la culpa no sería de nadie más que de él por haberle permitido ir hacía una muerte segura y de algo estaba completamente seguro: Rin le odiaría.

—Iré por él —anunció.

InuYasha no le detuvo, no le hizo cambiar de decisión, solamente se quedó mirando como subía a su caballo y emprendía la marcha a una velocidad considerable. Y por más que su deseo era decirle a su hermano que se quedara, no lo hizo porque sabía que si algo le pasaba a Kohaku, Sesshōmaru se sentiría completamente culpable por haberle permitido irse.

Y que él estuviera lejos significaba que él estaba por completo a cargo y que debía velar por los demás. Así que le tocaba supervisar cuántas provisiones quedaban y cuántas iban a repartir a los ciudadanos. Cuándo dio media vuelta, se encontró con los ojos achocolatados de su hermana menor.

—¿Kohaku no ha vuelto? —La preocupación estaba palpable en su voz y él se dio cuenta.

—Sesshōmaru fue por él —informó, para tranquilizarla—. Volverán juntos.

Rin le miró durante breves segundos e InuYasha caminó hasta dónde estaba ella, pasando su brazo por su hombro, en una especie de abrazo fugaz que ella correspondió con un brazo en su cintura.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Puedo solo —aseguró, sin embargo la risa de su hermana le dio a entender que no le creía nada.

Qué injusto.

—Por supuesto —asintió la menor—, pero quiero ayudarte. —Y seguido de eso, un puchero. Oh, Rin sabía muy bien cómo manejar a sus hermanos.

InuYasha finalmente aceptó su ayuda.

* * *

El golpe había sido duro, su cuerpo dolía demasiado. A la velocidad a la que iba, más el golpe que se dio en aquel árbol, habían podido bien haberle dejado una fractura, pero había tenido suerte. Ojalá también su amigo hubiera tenido suerte, había buscado alrededor a su atacante, sin saber si le buscaría para terminar su tarea o no. Pero no había sido así por lo que decidió avanzar dejando atrás a su caballo por el que no podría haber hecho nada.

Había sido una sola flecha, un solo tiro que le dio en la cabeza al animal. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer eso? ¿Llevaría mucho tiempo practicando con el arco? Y sobre todo ¿desde dónde había apuntado? ¿Dónde se había escondido?

Y la más importante: ¿Quién había sido?

Pero Kohaku bien sabía que todas esas preguntas podía dejarlas para después, para cuándo tuviera más tiempo. En ese momento se tenía que concentrar en llegar a las ruinas antes de que anocheciera de nuevo: llevaba un gran tramo avanzado, pero no era suficiente. Llegar caminando a la velocidad que lo hacía le llevaría más de medio día.

Maldijo su cuerpo humano, sobre todo el hecho de no haber notado que había alguien esperando el momento para atacarlo. Eso le hizo dar cuenta de la facilidad con la que pudieron haberlo matado y él ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si los Taishō hubieran notado a la persona que le esperaba, pero no pudo responderse ya que el dolor en su cuerpo aumentó. Parecía que finalmente le pasaba factura de todo lo que había hecho, pero eso no podía detenerle y él lo sabía.

Siguió avanzando a un paso aún más lento, pensando seriamente en todas las personas que se habían quedado en aquellas ruinas y que en ese momento deberían encontrarse con pocas provisiones. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no era cuestión suya el llegar a tiempo o no.

No supo cuánto avanzó, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo sujetándose de los árboles para no recargar todo su peso en sus piernas que dolían por la caída. Solamente regresó en sí cuándo escuchó ruido de una persona que cada vez se acercaba más hacía dónde estaba él, por su mente pasó la sola idea de que fuera del bando enemigo y si era así… estaba perdido.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero el pensamiento de que no había podido hacer nada por su hermana le taladró y se dio cuenta de que si moría, nadie ayudaría a Sango. Nadie le rescataría, nadie se preocuparía por ella y ella estaría sola en aquel mundo cruel.

Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la persona que observó a la lejanía y que poco a poco se acercó a él fue Sesshōmaru Taishō. Él no le hizo pregunta alguna, ni siquiera le miró de forma desaprobatoria, en lugar de eso él bajo de su caballo y lo ayudó a subir para que ambos regresaran a aquellas ruinas.

—Tengo el permiso —aclaró el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su cuerpo no se rindiera ante el cansancio y el dolor—. Podemos… partir.

Él asintió mientras aumentaba la velocidad, sabía que Kohaku debía de llegar cuanto antes para descansar. Sin embargo, se permitió a sí mismo decirle—: Buen trabajo —que fue suficiente para que el chico se acomodara mejor y cerrara los ojos.

* * *

Las provisiones habían sido repartidas a todos, por suerte sí había alcanzado aunque habían mandado a más personas a buscar algo más alrededor en caso de necesitarlo para el viaje. Las condiciones del tiempo habían sido favorables anteriormente, pero nada les garantizaba que así seguiría. Rin se quedó sentada sobre aquella roca mientras veía a los niños pequeños sociabilizar con Kagome, parecían de verdad haberle agarrado confianza.

Ojalá así fueran todos.

No habían faltado las personas que prácticamente les habían exigido que la mataran en ese momento y que no dejaran que se le acercara a sus hijos, habían tratado a Kagome como si hubiera sido una plaga. Por suerte Sesshōmaru los había hecho callar e igualmente InuYasha lo había hecho. Habían especificado que ella estaba ahí para ayudarles y que pronto se darían cuenta.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —Preguntó Higurashi. Rin se sobresaltó porque no había sentido que llegara junto a ella en ningún momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergida en sus pensamientos?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Su vida… —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé que en la resistencia estaban mejor.

Rin tardó unos segundos en responder. —Estaban mejor en Goshinboku —aclaró—, aunque como todas las ciudades, no faltaban los que tenían más privilegios que otros. Pero tenían más comida, más comodidad y podían vivir en… paz. No tenían nada que temer.

—Nosotras tampoco tenemos una mejor vida —explicó Kagome, de repente—. Las capas negras nos atacan constantemente.

—¿Les tienen miedo?

Kagome negó. —De lo que somos ahora no —miró hacía la copa de un árbol, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo a pesar de ser tan temprano. ¿Llovería, acaso?—. De lo que podemos llegar a hacer.

—Kagome —Rin atrajo su atención. Los orbes de ambas chicas se encontraron—, yo no creo que seas malvada.

Aquella confesión nunca se lo hubiera esperado la pelinegra, quién sonrió. El recuerdo de los días que pasó con Sesshōmaru en la otra época volvieron fugazmente, recordaba la manera en la que hablaba de su hermana menor y, si esa persona era la misma que en ese momento tenía enfrente, podía darse una idea del por qué ella había significado tanto en la vida de él.

Estuvo por agregar algo, cuándo la voz de InuYasha se escuchó firme y clara a través del poco ruido que se escuchaba. No era por un ataque ni nada parecido: Sesshōmaru había vuelto con un Kohaku completamente rendido ante el cansancio.

Rin fue la primera en salir prácticamente corriendo a recibirles, algunos se habían amontonado para ver al sargento llegar y ayudarle, sin embargo la chica se metió entre ellos hasta llegar al lado de InuYasha quién le pidió que se calmara. Que Kohaku hubiera vuelto con ayuda de Sesshōmaru sólo significaba que algo le había pasado.

Y ese algo no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando el caballo finalmente se detuvo, InuYasha y otros más ayudaron a bajar al chico. Algunos le preguntaron a Sesshōmaru qué había pasado, sin embargo éste no respondió. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no lo sabía. Le hubiera gustado interrogar a Kohaku pero consideraba que el chico estaba lo bastante cansado como para hilar bien sus ideas y decidió guardar silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interrogó Rin, más calmada cuándo dejaron a Kohaku en una cama que improvisaron en ese lugar—. ¿Dónde lo encontraste, Sesshōmaru?

—Cerca —fue todo lo que comentó. De todos modos, no había forma da darle un punto exacto—. Cuídalo —ordenó.

—¿Cuándo partiremos? —Preguntó InuYasha, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su hermano y el ceño fruncido de Rin, sin embargo se sentía en la necesidad de ser quién preguntara eso, ya que nadie quería decirlo.

El silencio reinó en aquellas ruinas, ambos peliplatas se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente, el mayor dijo—: Tan pronto como despierte —para salir de ahí rápidamente.

—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó InuYasha a su hermana.

Ella le tocó la frente al chico, tenía fiebre pero realmente nada que no pudieran controlar en ese lugar. —Lo estará —prometió.

—Lo dejamos en tus manos —comentó para finalmente salir de aquel lugar y darle alcance a su hermano, suponía que lo que seguía serían las ordenes de cómo llegarían finalmente a la base de las Montañas del Norte.

Cuándo estaba saliendo, la capa blanca de la chica hizo aparición, ambos se miraron durante breves segundos hasta que Kagome avanzó hacía el interior del lugar. InuYasha no pudo evitar voltear para asegurarse de que no le haría nada a su hermana. Sabía que debía confiar, que sus hermanos de cierta forma lo hacían pero para él era muy difícil.

 _¿Cómo ver a un enemigo como un aliado de la noche a la mañana?_

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Rin mientras tocaba la frente de Kohaku y escuchaba su respiración entrecortada. Kagome volteó a verla, dándose cuenta del estado del chico enseguida.

—No es nada —aclaró, agachándose para quedar a la altura de ambos y poder examinar mejor al chico—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sabemos.

Higurashi guardó silencio unos minutos mientras observaba el rostro preocupado de Rin. Se debatió mentalmente si soltar lo siguiente o no, pero eventualmente lo hizo. —¿Me permites ayudarlo?

Taishō parpadeó, aquella pregunta le había tomado desprevenida. Se mordió el labio indecisa sobre qué decir, no era la indicada para responder a aquella pregunta, pero deseaba ver a Kohaku bien y no sabía ni siquiera qué le había pasado. La ayuda de Kagome sin duda alguna le vendría bien… pero ¿sería lo correcto?

—Yo… —vaciló, Kagome lo notó y no dijo nada. Sin embargo al apreciar mejor su vestimenta —su capa blanca, siendo más exacta— recordó aquel altercado dónde casi pierde al chico, rememoró lo mucho que ayudó aquella medicina que todavía traía con ella.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Kagome le sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a la frente del chico, cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse en algo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuándo un brillo morado se empezó a ver en el interior del lugar. Rin temió que alguien fuera a verlos y le avisara a los altos mandos. Sin embargo, le pareció ver que Sesshōmaru estaba cuidando la zona, sonrió.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que la respiración de Kohaku se escuchara con normalidad, como si estuviera en un pacífico sueño y a Rin le agradó aquella imagen. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kohaku tan relajado y mucho menos durmiendo, por lo regular ella dormía primero y cuándo se levantaba él ya llevaba gran tiempo levantado.

Le agradeció a la mayor su ayuda en un abrazo que fue correspondido.

Sesshōmaru las observó desde la distancia y se dio cuenta de qué si quería proteger la identidad de Kagome había muchas cosas que tenían que trabajar.

* * *

Cuando Kohaku despertó, era de noche y se dio cuenta por la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el lugar. Tardó un poco en enfocar su vista y cuándo lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Rin se encontraba a su lado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí esperando que él despertara, pero se había quedado acostada en una posición que no se veía para nada cómoda. Sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba su cabello negro, había tenido muchas dudas sobre si iba a volverla a ver, pero ahora estaba con ella y eso era lo que importaba.

Y sólo entonces reparó que el dolor de su cuerpo había menguado, que no tenía ni siquiera ningún rastro de cansancio y sin duda alguna estaba mejor que hace unas horas atrás. ¿Eso era suficiente con sólo dormir unas horas? Lo dudaba.

—Despertaste —un tono de voz desconocido le sorprendió. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica que estaba enfrente y después a su capa blanca. Buscó el mango de su espada pero se dio cuenta de que no la traía. Miró a Rin con preocupación, ¿cómo sería capaz de protegerle?

—Tranquilo —Sesshōmaru apareció finalmente, pasando al lado de la sacerdotisa sin siquiera atacarle. Kohaku tuvo que respirar un par de veces para calmarse.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué—?

—Ella está de nuestro lado —aclaró el peliplata mientras pasaba y miraba a su hermana dormida en aquel lugar, la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—¿No es mala? —Se dirigió entonces a la pelinegra. La chica negó mientras le sonreía de manera cariñosa, para que no le tuviera miedo: para que creyera en sus palabras.

—Veo que estás mejor —otra sonrisa—. Me alegro, ella estaba preocupada.

Y por _ella_ supo muy bien que se refería a Rin. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica que yacía en brazos de su hermano mayor, un sentimiento de ternura mezclado con arrepentimiento llegó a él. Nunca esperó que Rin se preocupara tanto por él y pensar que hasta se había quedado a su lado nuevamente.

—Tendré que disculparme con ella.

Sesshōmaru negó, completamente consciente de que para su hermana era más que suficiente que él estuviera de nuevo recuperado.

—Partiremos en dos horas —informó mientras daba media vuelta.

—¿No es demasiado arriesgado? —Preguntó Kohaku, incorporándose.

—No —interrumpió Kagome—, es más fácil movernos de noche.

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió y al pelinegro le quedó de otra que creer en sus palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Higurashi también diera media vuelta y caminara fuera de aquellas ruinas. Kohaku escuchó ruido afuera: órdenes eran gritadas y se dio cuenta de que era momento de prepararse para ayudar también. Se sintió extraño cuándo su cuerpo se sintió normal, podía haber jurado que más de un dolor le ocasionaría aquella caída.

Acomodó su uniforme mientras agarraba su espada y la acomodaba en su lugar. Salió de las ruinas y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las provisiones se acaban de repartir y ya no quedaba nada. En la carreta dónde se encontraban las provisiones, algunas personas descansaban de una manera poco cómoda. Había incluso personal de la resistencia y entre ellos observó a Rin.

Sesshōmaru e InuYasha confiaban en su hermana, pero siempre hacían lo que podían para protegerla. Ese día no sería la excepción.

—¿Mejor, Kohaku? —Cuándo volteó, se encontró con InuYasha.

Asintió. —Gracias por preocuparse, señor InuYasha.

El peliplata soltó un "Keh" característico de él antes de ver la lista que traía entre sus manos. —Te toca cuidar la parte trasera de la formación.

—Entendido —asintió—. Señor InuYasha —él le miró, dándole toda su atención—. ¿Seguro que esto es buena idea?

Taishō se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a todos los demás ocupar sus puestos. —Esperemos que lo sea.

* * *

Kagome miró alrededor, ella se encontraba hasta adelante en la formación junto a Sesshōmaru, quién le había prácticamente ordenado que iría con él. Ella se encontraba sentada detrás del peliplata y como la velocidad a la que iban era poca, no necesitaba aferrarse al cuerpo del peliplata.

Todo eso le resultaba extraño, una vida atrás ella le había ayudado a salir de aquel espejo y había querido también que mirara el mundo exterior y había sido aquella decisión la que les había llevado también a aquella situación. Nunca esperó que el día en que él fuera libre, el mundo estaría de esa manera, separado entre _los buenos_ y _los malos_ , además del deseo de cada uno de recobrar todo de nueva cuenta.

Miró el camino, todavía estaban muy lejos de su destino y la mayoría parecía suficientemente temerosos de viajar de noche que no se atrevían ni siquiera a armar una nueva charla. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, aunque se moría de ganas de saber si el Sesshōmaru Taishō que había conocido anteriormente seguía siendo el mismo, solamente qué con una responsabilidad mayor y con una vida completamente diferente.

—¿Ellos… son los hermanos de los que me hablaste?

Taishō asintió, sin quitarle la mirada al camino. Higurashi suspiró y volteó a ver de nuevo a los alrededores, debía estar alerta, aunque dudaba demasiado que les fueran a atacar en ese momento. Lo más probable es que lo harían cuándo estuvieran por llegar a la base de las Montañas del Norte, cuándo estuvieran completamente cansados. Ellas eran así: tan tramposas.

—Esta no es tu guerra —dijo Sesshōmaru, sorprendiéndola. Su vista se posó hacía él, pero no pudo toparse con los ojos ámbares. Él seguía mirando el camino.

—Es mi guerra —le contradijo—. Es mi guerra desde que te saque del espejo.

Sesshōmaru se reservó su comentario mientras seguía andando, está vez aumentando la velocidad. Se dio cuenta de qué las nubes negras, señal de lluvia, se acercaban hacía ellos y Kagome se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir andando sin sujetarse de algo, sus manos rodearon el uniforme de Sesshōmaru, sujetándose.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos?

—Mañana a medio día.

Ella volteó a ver a los demás, por sus caras suponía que eran capaces de aguantar todo ese viaje. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ella y no tardó mucho tiempo en colocarse el gorro de su capa. Sesshōmaru se mantuvo neutral, aumentando un poco más la velocidad para marcarles el camino más seguro que podían tomar.

—Llegando te ocultarás.

Kagome asintió. —¿Los esperaré afuera?

—No.

Y aunque quisiera una explicación más detallada, eso fue todo lo que él le dijo durante la noche. Después de eso, ninguno volvió a decir nada más, el silencio reinó entre ellos de nuevo, tratándose como dos desconocidos de nueva cuenta.

La noche fue larga y tranquila. La lluvia hizo de las suyas obstruyendo su visión, su camino. Había incluso arrullado a más personas de las que les hubieran gustado y más de una vez tuvieron que parar para que algunos mientras de la resistencia subieran a la carreta y otros tomaran sus lugares montando a caballo y vigilando sus alrededores. Rin fue una de las personas que despertó y rápidamente ocupó un lugar en la posición, al lado de Kohaku.

—Me alegro que estés bien —le había comentado ella mientras los demás trataban de pasar por un camino algo estrecho.

—Lamento preocuparte —comentó el chico.

Rin negó mientras se acomodaba mejor la capa y tiraba del caballo para seguir el camino que habían marcado. Pasaba más de la media noche y el camino todavía era largo. No volvieron a hablar, no porque no lo quisieran sino porque no hubo tiempo, la lluvia se desató después, obligándolos a estar más alerta, no sólo al camino, sino también a cualquier ataque.

Fue una noche larga y dieron gracias cuándo los primeros rayos del alba se dieron a notar, porque significaba que la lluvia ya no se desataría en aquel lugar y que estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Fue ese tiempo el que Sesshōmaru aprovechó para decirle a Kagome que se quitara aquella capa, él sabía perfectamente qué cuándo llegaran habría gente vigilando desde las alturas, que no llevara el uniforme no sería algo difícil de explicar, pero una capa sería prácticamente su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

—Tengo una misión para ti —dijo Yura mientras se quitaba su capa y miraba directamente a Kikyō. Ésta no le regresó la mirada, parecía concentrada en el paisaje enfrente, aunque fuera el mismo que veía todos los días—. La base de las Montañas del Norte.

Higurashi finalmente volteó a verla. —¿Qué debo hacer?

Yura sonrió, una sonrisa que a Kikyō le dio a entender que no era nada bueno. —Lo mismo que hacemos siempre —aclaró para después caminar y desaparecer por completo de su vista.

La mayor de las Higurashi tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababan de decir, tensó los labios en una mueca que pasó desapercibida por muchas personas. No le gustaba aquella vida, no le gustaba para nada aquellas misiones. Y a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de quedarse a seguir pensando, las capas negras que volaron sobre ella fue la señal que necesitó para saber qué debía ponerse en marcha.

Tomó aquel arco entre sus manos y se colocó la capa que tanto odiaba para empezar a seguirlas. La base de las Montañas del Norte estaba algo cerca de la zona dónde se encontraban. A ella no le habían permitido regresar a Jidai para saber qué era lo que le estaban haciendo a todas aquellas personas y por ende, tampoco sabía si entre ellos estaba su hermano Sota.

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo y estaba segura que Kagome estaba haciendo lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que se habían separado de su hermano y, tan siquiera ella, estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por volverlo a ver. Por tan siquiera otorgarle un abrazo y protegerlo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero a Sota parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

¿Lo encontrarían algún día? Kikyō esperaba que así fuera. Ella estaba completamente segura de que su madre había perecido a manos de la resistencia y cuidarse entre ellos como hermanos que eran, era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuándo un ataque fue dirigido a ella y lo esquivó con facilidad, su mirada seria se centró en la bruja que le había atacado. Ella le gritó un _concéntrate_ mientras reía y seguía su camino. A pesar de que no le gustaba seguir ordenes, Higurashi sabía que debía hacerlo.

Poco a poco el camino hacia la base de las Montañas del Norte se vio con mayor claridad y por ende, la resistencia también. Ella no necesitó hacer demasiado esfuerzo para darse cuenta de qué Kagome se encontraba hasta adelante, sosteniéndose del famoso Sesshōmaru Taishō.

 _Eso debía ser una broma,_ una de muy mal gusto. La sonrisa de Yura en ese momento regresó a su mente y se dio cuenta de lo que quería que hiciera: que atacar a su hermana demostrándoles lealtad. Apretó el arco con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

 _No tenía opción._

* * *

El primer ataque fue lanzado a la formación central. InuYasha gritó que se dispersaran a los alrededores y se camuflaran entre los árboles para evitar que lastimaran a algún integrante. Él miró a los alrededores, los que protegían la parte trasera se encontraban apuntando hacían dónde estaban ellas para dejarlas heridas y que pararan un poco.

Sesshōmaru lo observó todavía sin bajar la velocidad a la que iba, debía de admitir que la sugerencia de InuYasha había sido de mucha ayuda pero tenían que rehacer la formación pronto o terminarían perdiendo a los civiles. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, les faltaba tan poco para llegar a la base.

De repente, sintió las manos de Kagome dejarse de sostener de él, volteó ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que ella había sacado su arco y les apuntaba, logrando eliminarlas por completo. _Claro_ , Kagome podía eliminarlas con magia blanca. Siguió andando, confiando en que la pelinegra retrasaría a las capas negras.

—¡Rin! —La voz de InuYasha hizo que volviera a voltear, dándose cuenta de que la chica se había bajado del caballo y estaba atacando a más de una capa negra. La chica era rápida y esa era una gran ventaja y no tardó mucho InuYasha en darse cuenta de que Kohaku le estaba cuidando las espaldas.

Y dándose cuenta de que esa zona estaba cubierta, se precipitó hasta dónde estaba la carreta con los civiles, les dio al orden de seguirle mientras huían de ahí lo más rápido que podían. Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta de eso, igual que Kagome, que se encargó de eliminar a las que estaban más cerca de la carretilla. El resto del camino que quedaba, se los dejarían a InuYasha.

—Puedo ayudar a Rin —informó Higurashi, sin voltear a ver a Sesshōmaru—. Pero necesito tu ayuda. —Él asintió—. Dame tu espada.

Obedeció, Kagome dejó de apuntar un par de segundos mientras recitaba una especie de conjuro y un brillo aparecía cubriendo la espada. Después de eso, ella gritó el nombre de Rin, la chica volteó a verla y sostuvo la espada. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para saber qué tenía magia blanca.

Miró la espada entre sus manos unos segundos. «La magia para nosotros significa destrucción» recordó las palabras de Sesshōmaru, lo que les habían dicho en la resistencia y sobre todo recordó a Izayoi. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo? ¿De verdad? Sus ojos se centraron en su hermano mayor y en el asentimiento que le dio. Y eso fue suficiente para que volviera a la batalla.

«Está bien» se repitió mientras apuñaba a una de las capas negras y veía como se evaporaba enfrente de ella. Kagome a la lejanía sonrió mientras seguía librándole el camino a InuYasha y a los demás. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que un conjuro fue directamente hacía ambos, un ataque que Sesshōmaru logró librar tomando la espada que Kagome llevaba en la cintura.

Higurashi buscó a su atacante y se dio cuenta de que era su hermana. La flecha se quedó en sus manos, fue incapaz de lanzarla, incapaz de hacerle un verdadero daño. Se mantuvo quieta y decidió que lo mejor sería encargarse ella misma de eso.

—Yo me haré cargo —informó.

Taishō asintió y lo siguiente que hizo fue hacerle una señal a Kohaku y Rin para que le siguieran, estaba completamente seguro de que las capas negras que todavía iban tras ellos serían aniquiladas tan pronto se acercaran lo suficiente a la otra base. Ambos chicos no tardaron mucho en darle alcance, sin embargo la menor de los Taishō se dio cuenta de que Kagome se encontraba cerca de una de las capas negras.

—¿Ella estará bien? —Preguntó a su hermano.

Él asintió.

* * *

 _Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_ flechas consecutivas impregnadas de magia negra que amenazaban con romper la espada con la que se estaba defendiendo. Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse firme en su lugar. Sabía que su hermana no le atacaría porque sí, debía de estar vigilada, _alguien le estaba vigilando_ y era por eso que aquella actuación debía salir bien.

Esquivó las siguientes flechas que iban hacía su persona, pasó corriendo hasta dónde estaba su hermana y le empujó, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. La espada estuvo por apuntar su cuello, pero Kikyō se movió, parándose rápidamente y sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas.

Se abalanzó sobre su hermana menor y en ese breve intermedio, pudo decir. —¿Entrarás en la resistencia?

Kagome asintió, está vez fue ella la que se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando de nueva cuenta que quedaran juntas. —Buscaré a Sota.

—No mueras —pidió la mayor mientras recitaba un conjuro, uno que Kagome tuvo que esforzarse en contrarrestar con la magia blanca, su hermana seguía siendo más poderosa que ella.

Kagome negó. —Te lo prometo —exclamó, antes de abalanzarse contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, le quitó la daga de las manos en un movimiento hábil, Kikyō se dio cuenta de que está vez era _en serio_ por lo que el conjuro que recitó hizo que las dagas de hielo fueran contra la menor. Sin embargo ella pareció esquivarlas con demasiada facilidad y cuándo la mayor estuvo por recitar algo más, el filo de la espada estaba en su garganta.

—Vete. —Exclamó Kagome, con un tono que bien podría ser tomado como una orden, pero era una súplica.

—La próxima vez no será así —y ambas lo sabían.

Lo sabían muy bien.

* * *

Rin y Kohaku apreciaron como desde las alturas las brujas eran eliminadas por los ataques que provenían de la base. Sesshōmaru había aumentado la velocidad y les llevaba un gran camino de ventaja. Ambos se mantuvieron a paso lento, admirando poco a poco como registraban a los civiles y además se cercioraban de que no llevaran nada peligroso con ellos.

—¡Te acabo de salvar la vida! —La voz de una persona desconocida retumbó por toda la entrada.

—¡Yo iba a acabar con ella! —Esa era la voz de InuYasha, Rin la identificó enseguida, por lo que bajó del caballo y corrió hasta dónde estaba su hermano.

El moreno que se encontraba a su lado sonrió con superioridad. —Eso dices —exclamó.

Rin se quedó quieta en su lugar mientras veía como uno de los soldados sostenía a su hermano para que no se fuera contra el moreno.

—¿Qué…?

—Ellos se llevan así —le aclaró un chico que nunca había visto—. El sargento InuYasha estaba por matar a una bruja pero el sargento Kōga se interpuso en su camino y la mató él.

—No me interpuse —acaró el pelinegro, acerándose—. Le salvé la vida al pulgoso.

Rin rió, el nombre de Kōga finalmente volvió a su mente. Sí, un par de veces sus hermanos lo habían mencionado, InuYasha parecía tener una rivalidad con él —más bien era mutua—, Kōga había sido uno de los mejores en la base de Shikon hasta que InuYasha y Sesshōmaru aparecieron y siendo menores que la mayoría de ahí, eran considerados los más fuertes.

Y la chica pensó que si así serían los siguientes días en los que se quedarían ahí, sin duda alguna serían divertidos.

—¿Y el señor Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó Kohaku finalmente.

—No sé… —el chico buscó con la mirada al peliplata—. Lo vi pasar, pero no sé a dónde fue.

—Con Ayame —interrumpió InuYasha—. Tenía cosas que hablar con ella.

* * *

Entró en el laboratorio sin siquiera tocar, la puerta estaba entre abierta y estaba completamente seguro de que no era por simple casualidad: Ayame sabía que él iría a verla. Cuándo entró la encontró de espaldas hacía él y mirando por la ventana.

—Ayame.

—Sesshōmaru —saludó, todavía sin voltear a verle. Y fue señal suficiente para que el peliplata se acercara a la ventana, comprobando que Ayame miraba a Kagome desde aquella distancia—. ¿Confías en ella? —Finalmente le encaró.

—Lo suficiente —aceptó él.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras caminaba hasta la silla que había en aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada y el silencio reinó entre ellos durante varios minutos. —¿A qué has venido?

Él no le respondió y en cambio, sacó la daga que Hana le había dado y la colocó sobre el escritorio de la chica. Ayame fue incapaz de mencionar algo, meter algo así a la base era prácticamente suicidio. ¿En qué estaba pensando Sesshōmaru Taishō? Sin embargo, la chica sabía que era lo más cerca que estaría de encontrar una nueva manera de defenderse.

—¿Quieres qué…?

—Examínala —ordenó él—. Y reprodúcela.

—Esto es peligroso —aclaró ella mientras observaba el arma entre sus manos. Luego levantó la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le recordó al peliplata a la Ayame que había conocido en antaño—. Acepto.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Review anónimo:**

 _Daniela: ¡Yo también te amo!*O* Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en cada capítulo, ¡espero que siga así! No me gustaría defraudarte): Creo que también casi llorarás cuándo veas que he actualizado xD. ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar mi decisión! Vamos a ver cómo evolucionan estos dos, ¿vale?_

 _¡Un abrazo de oso por esperarme tanto!_

* * *

 **Notas importantes** : ¡Hola! Hace poco **Moira** me preguntaba vía Facebook por el Fanfic "Bajo el Cerezo" que tenía planeado publicar. Explico para que no esté enterado: Bajo el Cerezo es un Semi-AU (Sesshōmaru Yōkai, Kagome sacerdotisa) dónde ambos tienen una relación clandestina debido a _cierta_ situación. Yo tenía planeado empezar a publicarla cuándo acabará Ciudad Perdida, pero no sé cuántas quieran que la empiece a la par. Moira quiere que la empiece a la par, así que tenemos un voto.

Segundo: Al review número 100 no sé qué darle. ¿Una dedicatoria? ¿El poder elegir quién muere primero? ¿Qué una escena Sesshome que me diga salga? No sé. El que sea el review número 100 tiene derecho a pedirme lo que quiera.

* * *

 **Notas random xD.**

«Primero te demoras, luego nos haces creer que Kohaku muere, no nos das Sesshome y lo dejas en suspenso. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?» comentarios de Alicia sobre el capítulo.

¡Hola! Sí, sé qué soy una persona malvada. Lamento no actualizar, fue porque me metí en tantas actividades que el tiempo para escribir CP se redujo demasiado, aunque ya tenía las notas hechas y todo. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero agradezco su apoyo más que nada en el mundo. Trataré de no demorarme tanto, pero no prometo nada. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Yo he dejado pistas casi claras por todo el contexto:'D Creo que uno de los misterios principales es Megumi y la persona que le dio la daga a Hana. Y sobre todo: ¡Hana! ¿De dónde conoces a Kag? Me muero por el capítulo siguiente, ¡empezaré a hacer las notas!

Pero, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Siguiente capítulo: **Camuflaje.** ( _Y se nos viene el Sesshome indirecto~)_

 _2 de Noviembre del 2015._


	9. Camuflaje

_InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews a:** _¡Daniela!, Danperjaz, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Aurora Kuchiki (¡nueva lectora, bienvenida!), ¡Anni!, Guest (No seas tímida y deja tu nombre :'D No muerdo), Andreinasophia garcia, Catcrime, Jazmi L, ¡Onna!, ¡Sofy3!, Kemmy-Lovegood (También eres nueva, ¿verdad? ¡Bienvenida!)_

 _Hoy no hay contestación de reviews :c_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Ooc, Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado._

 _ **Dedicado a:**_ _Anii, ¡gracias por hacer que mi musa regresara!_

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

Capítulo 9.

* * *

 _«¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido…?»_

* * *

 _Camuflaje_.

—Acepto.

 _Y ya no había marcha atrás._ Ayame sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, el peligro era latente para todos en ese momento sobre todo para Sesshōmaru quién había metido eso a la base.

La pelirroja caminó hasta su escritorio dónde tomó la daga entre sus manos con mucho cuidado, tratando de no lastimarse por ningún motivo. Pasó la daga entre sus manos y después volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru preguntándole mudamente si estaba seguro, pero no necesitó nada más que un leve vistazo: Sesshōmaru nunca dudaba de cada paso que daba.

—¿Corta a las personas _normales_? —Él no le respondió y aquello fue suficiente para saber que ni siquiera él lo sabía. Movió la daga a su mano derecha y dejo expuesta su muñeca izquierda, a continuación hizo un corte en su muñeca, uno que no le hizo nada. Ni siquiera la herida se mostraba en ese momento—. Sólo sirve para dañar a las brujas —susurró—. Interesante.

Taishō asintió mientras caminaba hasta la ventana, dónde se encontraba Kagome ocultándose con un árbol. Sabía que desde aquel lugar nadie de la resistencia sería capaz de verla, además de que sin su capa, fácilmente parecería un civil más.

—Necesito un uniforme. —Dijo finalmente él.

Ayame volteó a verlo, sus grandes ojos verdes examinándolo. ¿Había, acaso, perdido la cabeza?

—¿En serio planeas meterla aquí? —Susurró, mirando a ambos lados y guardando la daga en un cajón—. Es peligroso, sabes muy bien lo que hicieron con las espías.

Pero él se mantuvo neutral, firme y Ayame sabía que no había poder humano que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de decisión _._ Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza pero caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, sabiendo que él la seguiría en cuestión de segundos y no se equivocó.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta un cuarto oscuro, Ayame agarró una de las lámparas y buscó un uniforme que le quedara a la chica. Cuándo lo tuvo entre sus manos, se lo dio a Taishō quién asintió para caminar de regreso hasta la oficina de Ayame. Sabían que salir en ese momento era muy peligroso, por lo que esperarían hasta el cambio de turno que sería dentro de dos horas.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre su silla mientras Taishō se mantenían al pendiente de la ventana, sabía que a la menor insinuación de querer atacar a la chica que estaba afuera, él saldría a su rescate.

—¿Qué pasó en Goshinboku? —Preguntó finalmente. Sabía que no había motivo alguno para que ellos fueran a la base de las Montañas del Norte sin antes haber sufrido un ataque en Goshinboku.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera volteó a verla, se mantuvo en su posición, debatiéndose mentalmente si decirlo o no: Ayame, al igual que varios en la base, tenía familia en Goshinboku. Ella había quedado desprotegida, su familia había perecido en una batalla con las brujas, su padre había sido un miembro de la resistencia, pero era nuevo y su entrenamiento no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a aquellas dos brujas y la madre de Ayame estaba demasiado asustada que lo único que tenía en mente era esconder a su bebé y salvarla.

Lo logró…

…Aunque eso significo dar su vida a cambió.

Fue el abuelo de Ayame quién se había hecho cargo de ella, y Ayame no podía haberle estado más agradecida. Sin embargo, el segundo ataque que a la pelirroja le hubiera tocado vivir sería aquel secuestro a las aldeas cercanas a Jidai, había estado ahí con una _tía adoptiva_ mientras su abuelo buscaba un lugar más seguro para vivir.

Pero sería en aquel lugar dónde conocería a Sesshōmaru Taishō, el _niño de ojos ámbares_ que le había ayudado a escapar. Nunca olvidaría la escena de Sesshōmaru abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, ni tampoco olvidaría cuándo él al jaló consigo ayudando a que la resistencia también viera por ella. Ayame había estado tan asustada que no había podido agradecerle hasta años después, cuándo volvió a encontrarlo.

—La quemaron —la noticia pesó en la habitación y Ayame no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de más.

¿Qué acababa de decir Sesshōmaru?

—I-Imposible —susurró y caminó hasta dónde estaba él. Su rostro sereno, pero su mente llena de pensamientos—. ¿Y los habitantes? ¡¿Qué pasó con ellos?!

—Los secuestraron.

El silencio volvió. Ayame tuvo deseos de tomar un transporte e ir directamente a Goshinboku y buscar a su abuelo por todos los lugares, _no quería creer_ que realmente estaba en manos de esas brujas y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada. Su deber era quedarse en aquella base, estaba confinada ahí y todo había sido decisión. Prácticamente había rogado que la dejaran quedarse en aquel lugar y se lo habían concedido.

Todo por miedo, miedo de volver a ver morir a todas esas personas. Podía haber seguido su entrenamiento, podía haber llevado a ser un sargento más, pero no. Se había refugiado en aquellas cuatro paredes que ahora la condenaban a quedare de brazos cruzados.

—Sálvalos —pidió.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera expresó nada. —No es mi decisión.

—Tu padre te escuchará —contradijo—. Sálvalos.

Él no mencionó nada, se quedó mirando un largo rato hacía afuera, cuidando de nuevo a la figura de Kagome que se encontraba afuera. Todavía faltaba para el cambio, por lo que no podía hacer nada por el momento: sólo esperar.

* * *

•••

* * *

Finalmente estaban todos en un mejor lugar, se encontraban en los comedores de la base. Muchos de los civiles se pusieron a platicar de manera tranquila, lo que para todos fue una buena señal después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. Incluso varios soldados de la resistencia se encontraban descansando antes de tener que volver a partir. Porque aunque todavía no le daban la orden de irse: sabían que pronto lo harían.

—¿Y? —Empezó a hablar Kōga una vez estuvieron en una mesa—. ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

InuYasha, Rin y Kohaku intercambiaron miradas durante leves segundos, sin creer que Kōga había notado ese pequeño detalle en ellos, la gran mayoría ni siquiera había notado el cambio. Y, aunque quisieran mentirle, sospechaban que Kōga no les creería ni media palabra.

—No tenemos permitido decirlo —aclaró Kohaku, salvándolos—. Pero agradecemos su preocupación.

—Debe ser algo complicado —intuyó el moreno mientras daba un trago a su vaso—. Por muerte de soldados no es —aclaró—, no presentan ninguna baja.

—Tuvimos suerte —aclaró InuYasha terminando su comida.

—Regálennos un poco —bromeó el pelinegro—. No nos ha ido tan bien.

InuYasha buscó a alguien con la mirada, sin éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido? Desde que llegó esperó encontrarlo, pero nada.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Miroku?

De repente, pareció que todo sonido había cesado. Rin estudió el rostro de Kōga: se había descompuesto en un gesto que nunca había visto. Él apretó los puños, había olvidado la sensación de la impotencia, pero al mencionar a Miroku, los recuerdos de aquella misión fallida habían regresado a su memoria.

Se acercó a la mesa, recargando parte de su peso en ella. Le hizo seña a los tres de que se acercaran lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara, porque él también tenía órdenes de no hablar de más, pero InuYasha era amigo de Miroku y tenía derecho a saberlo y, a la vez, servía para prevenirlos.

—Nos dieron una orden —empezó, en voz baja. Sin embargo dudaba mucho de que alguien los escuchara, todos parecían charlar amenamente—, teníamos que ir a las aldeas de Jidai —explicó. Notó las miradas de los tres, llenas de confusión.

—Pero —interrumpió Rin—, ¿no dijeron que estaba prohibido ir?

Kōga asintió y volvió a hablar—: Nos dividimos entre varios escuadrones: Miroku iba a la delantera, junto con varios más, todo iba bien… hasta que quisimos ingresar al corazón de Jidai. Aquel lugar… está en verdad invadido por la maldad de aquellas brujas —relató, poco a poco la voz fue bajando—. La vegetación no es buena y nos costaba demasiado respirar…

—¿Los atacaron? —Preguntó finalmente Kohaku.

—Cuándo estábamos a medio camino —asintió—. Nos confiamos y ese fue nuestro error. Pensamos que de verdad nos estaban dejando el camino fácil o, en todo caso, que no tenían vigilada esa área. —Calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir con el relato. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, ¿por qué habían sido tan ingenuos?—. Cuándo menos lo notamos, las brujas negras estaban saliendo en todas direcciones.

—¿Quiénes defendieron? —Intervino InuYasha, sospechando al punto que quería llegar Kōga.

—La delantera —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos evocando aquella escena. Recordaba las palabras de sus compañeros gritadas a todo pulmón "huyan", "corran", "rápido". Cuándo abrió los ojos, fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos a sus interlocutores; se sentía un cobarde. —Todos murieron —susurró, con verdadera pena—, murieron salvándonos y no pudimos hacer nada… sólo huir.

Y por un momento, aquella declaración pesó en todos ellos. InuYasha se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras su mirada se desviaba hacía un punto indefinido en la pared, Rin miró a su hermano, pero no encontró nada que decirle. ¿Qué podía decirle ella? ¿Qué le podría dar consuelo? No era como si les hubieran dado el pronóstico del tiempo. Estaban hablando de la vida de un compañero: de un amigo. Una vida arrebatada en manos de las brujas.

Finalmente, el peliplata volteó a ver al moreno. —Si vamos a Jidai —empezó—. Derrotaremos a esas brujas.

Kōga medio sonrió. —Trato hecho, pulgoso.

* * *

•••

* * *

—¿Quién te atacó? —Preguntó finalmente la pelirroja después de observar las heridas del peliplata. Caminó hasta dónde estaba él y quitó una de las vendas: la herida estaba sanada.

—Capas rojas.

Ayame le miró, sorprendida. —¿No se supone que son buenas? —Sesshōmaru no comentó nada y ella se dijo que lo único bueno era que no habían logrado hacerle heridas significativas—. ¿Rin te vendó?

Asintió, la menor sonrió: Rin siempre había sido la cuidadora de sus hermanos desde que la había conocido. Era la menor, pero disfrutaba de tomar el papel de la mayor y en esos momentos lo notaba más que nunca. Siguió quitando las vendas de la cara de Sesshōmaru, él no pareció disgustado o en desacuerdo, aunque sabía que tendría preguntas por responder y que tal vez no lo haría, porque así era Sesshōmaru.

De pronto Ayame se acercó a la ventana, la capa blanca que había llegado con ellos seguía ahí, esperando con una paciencia que no había visto a nadie más hacer. Parecía aceptar muy bien el hecho de que iba a entrar camuflándose como una de ellos. Aunque la pregunta era… ¿de verdad podría engañar a todos?

—Luna llena. —Comentó Sesshōmaru, de la nada.

—¿La herida todavía te arde? —Ella dudó en preguntar eso, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Ella también era de las únicas personas que conocían la marca de Sesshōmaru y la única del detalle de que cada luna llena ésta le dolía como la primera vez que la habían marcado sobre su piel.

Y ella comprendía aquel dolor, no había medicina que la calmara, no había absolutamente nada: sólo quedaba aguantar lo máximo que pudieran. Ella también tenía una marca, a diferencia de Sesshōmaru, la de ella parecía más bien un círculo cuya estrella se encontraba dentro y dolía cada luna nueva. Nunca se habían explicado por qué la razón de aquel dolor.

—A ti igual.

Ayame estuvo por agregar algo más cuándo unos soldados pasaron por su puerta, rápidamente agarró la mano de Sesshōmaru y lo jaló para que caminaran a gran velocidad hacía la puerta, dónde saldrían sin explicación alguna en lo que los demás cambiaban de guardia. Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar a la puerta dónde salieron: tenían menos de cinco minutos para simular que Kagome había llegado recientemente por haber ido a entregar algo. La carta la tenía Ayame en su poder y se la entregaría.

—¿Ya es hora? —Higurashi se levantó del suelo y agarró la ropa que le habían dado. Sabía que debía hacer.

—Estaremos en la puerta —informó Ayame, alcanzándolos—. Ten —le tendió la carta—, cuando llegues, no digas nada: solamente entrégasela a Sesshōmaru.

Kagome asintió. —De acuerdo.

La _sacerdotisa_ se alejó de ellos para ocultarse y poder cambiarse, Sesshōmaru y Ayame regresaron dentro de la base. La pelirroja estaba nerviosa y trataba de controlarse lo mejor que podía, de reojo miró al peliplata, encontrándolo muy sereno ante esa situación: ¿en serio no le preocupaba todo lo que pasaría si descubrían que habían roto las reglas? Por mucho que fuera el hijo del comandante Inu No, no tendrían consideración y sería conocido como un traidor.

Relajó los brazos a su lado, miró a los guardias caminar hacía sus posiciones: está vez no habían demorado tanto como días anteriores. Uno de ellos había tomado su posición y se les quedó mirando con sospecha.

—¿Esperan a alguien? —Preguntó, finalmente.

—Una recluta —habló Ayame.

El guardia asintió, pero no por eso les quitó la mirada de encima. Sesshōmaru prefirió ignorarlo y Ayame no tardó mucho en imitarlo, Kagome ya se estaba tardando demasiado para el gusto de la fémina.

—¿Crees que llegue según lo planeado? —Preguntó la pelirroja—. Pudo haber pasado _algo_ —cambiar de idea, era _algo._

Sin embargo, él se mantuvo tan neutral como siempre, esperado paciente el momento en que ella entrara por aquella puerta. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien avisara que un recluta se acercaba, el guardia abrió la puerta y tal como Ayame le había dicho a Kagome, ella entró sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y le entregó la carta a Sesshōmaru, quién simuló leerla.

—Andando —dijo finalmente y ambas no tardaron en seguirle.

El primer paso del plan, estaba listo: Kagome había entrado en la resistencia.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sota se quedó estático mientras observaba el pecho de Megumi subir y bajar. Se veía tan relajada y esperó que estuviera teniendo un sueño pacifico, desde que la había visto lanzar aquella flecha a ese chico, había tenido la mirada perdida, también ocasionalmente murmuraba _perdones_ que no tenían un destinatario específico.

A Sota, ella le causa felicidad, era su salvadora y a la vez era su carcelera, pero le cuidaba. Le cuidaba con demasiado cariño y siempre que él le pedía una explicación al _porqué_ de su trato, ella siempre respondía que estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que había hecho. Pero, ¿qué? Y ¿por qué él? No recordaba haber visto a Megumi antes: nada en ella era familiar.

Y, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que desaparecía semanas enteras y cuándo volvía lo hacía incluso más cansada que antes: más frágil, más flaca, más débil. Como si al lugar que fuera le consumiera poco a poco esencia vital y la dejaba con sólo lo necesario para que se recuperara y el ciclo se repitiera.

Quería respuestas, muchas respuestas. Pero no las tenía y su paciencia se acababa, Megumi le había prometido hacer que se reencontrara con sus hermanas, pero hasta ese momento se encontraba en aquella cabaña esperando el momento para salir. Era como un ave que se ha acostumbrado tanto al encierro que aunque este abierto, no sale.

Sabía que podía irse, Megumi no le tenía encadenado y como prueba de que siempre había confiado en él, ella dormía cuándo sabía que él estaba despierto, no le advertía nada, ni siquiera insinuaba alguna amenaza si se iba: _tal vez, porque en el fondo, ella sabía que algún día, Sota se iría._

Pero, ¿él sería capaz de dejarla sabiendo cómo volvía cada vez de _ese_ lugar? Había veces que él la ayudaba a caminar hasta el futón o le traía de comer. Si él se iba, nadie estaría para ella.

Si él se iba… _¿Megumi moriría?_

Ella se removió entre las sábanas y finalmente despertó. Le sonrió levemente antes de estirar los brazos y acariciar las mejillas de Sota: él sabía que era su forma de comprobar que él estaba ahí y que no se lo estaba imaginando ella. La chica volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa Sota? —Preguntó ella, incorporándose lentamente—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

El chico se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada durante unos segundos: ¿era el momento indicado para hablar?

—El chico al que atacaste… ¿está…?

—Vivo —completó Megumi, mirando un punto indefinido en la pared—. Está vivo. —Silencio, ella apretó los puños—. Tenías razón —le miró y sonrió—: le estoy protegiendo.

—¿Protegiendo? —La curiosidad aumentó—. ¿Protegiendo de qué, Megumi?

—De morir.

* * *

•••

* * *

Kagome caminó detrás de Ayame y Sesshōmaru por los pasillos oscuros de la base, entrar había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, anteriormente solía hacer planes con Kikyō para entrar ahí y buscar a su hermano y ahora aquella misión parecía estar al alcance de su mano.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer todo eso sola, Rin le había mencionado que en la base no solamente se encontraban los soldados, sino aquellas personas que trabajaban para los altos mandos. Y había otro factor que podía hacer más difícil su misión: el tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar ahí y tampoco sabía _qué_ harían ahí.

Pero, aunque el tiempo estuviera a su favor y consiguiera quién la ayudara... ¿ _Qué le garantizaba que Sota estuviera ahí_?

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica pelirroja que caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella, a diferencia de las demás personas, ella no llevaba ningún arma y se preguntó inmediatamente porqué sería eso. Todos los soldados que había visto llevaban armas, fueran visibles o no.

—K-Kagome… —escuchó su nombre y rápidamente volteó a ver a la figura de Rin que corría con velocidad hasta dónde estaba ella y sin previo aviso la menor rodeó el cuerpo de la mayor en un abrazo—. Estás aquí —celebró.

Higurashi se quedó quieta en su lugar, incapaz de decirle algo. Hubiera esperado todo, menos que Rin se le abalanzara en aquella muestra de afecto, pero era comprensible, estaban acostumbrados a ver a gente morir en combate y que finalmente no hubiera bajas, debía ser motivo suficiente para celebrar.

—¿Nadie los siguió? —Preguntó Ayame.

Kohaku negó, habían sido demasiado cuidadosos cuándo se despidieron de Kōga en el comedor, el mayor había querido acompañarlos, pero ambos dijeron que no era necesario, que buscarían a Sesshōmaru y a Ayame porque necesitaban hablar con ellos. InuYasha ya no volvió a reunirse con ellos.

—¿Dónde está InuYasha? —Habló Sesshōmaru.

—Fue a descansar —finalmente habló Rin—. Se enteró de la muerte de… _Miroku._

Todo se volvió silencio en ese momento, Ayame abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Kohaku y a Rin, buscando un indicio de mentira, pero nada. Todo señalaba que Kōga había roto el trato que habían hecho y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Abandonó el lugar en busca del pelinegro y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a dónde iba después de ver su molestia claramente reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Qué haremos aquí? —Preguntó finalmente Kagome. Se sentía fuera en ese momento, todos se conocían entre sí y sabían cómo comportarse en aquel lugar, menos ella.

—Entrenar —fue la seca respuesta de Sesshōmaru, antes de seguir caminando.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Rin se adelantó hasta llegar al lado de su hermano. Nunca había caminado por aquellos pasillos de la base, sabía que había muchos más: los principales correspondían a los soldados y los demás a las otras personas que trabajaban ahí.

Mientras tanto, Kohaku caminó al lado de Kagome para que no se sintiera sola y extraña en aquel lugar, estaba completamente consciente de que estar ahí debía ser un gran cambio sobre ella y, sobre todo, un peligro. Uno que estaba completamente dispuesta a enfrentar.

—Creo que no le agradecí —comentó, mientras rascaba su nuca—. Gracias por… ayudarme.

—No fue nada —aclaró ella—. Me alegro que no te hayas lastimado.

—Tenía que regresar —dijo, de repente—. Tengo alguien a quién cuidar.

Higurashi desvió su mirada a Rin que se encontraba al frente y después al chico que caminaba al lado de ella: el brillo en los ojos de él había sido suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio y aquello le hizo sonreír. Ellos dos eran los únicos que parecían sobrellevar las cosas en aquel mudo.

—Sino se siente cómoda —cambió el tema—, siempre puede venir con nosotros: la ayudaremos en lo que podamos. —Prometió.

—Nadie viene por estos lugares —comentó Rin al momento que se detenía enfrente de una de las puertas y volteó a ver a Kagome—. ¿Me permitirás quedarme contigo?

Ella le miró, extrañada. —¿Me quedaré aquí?

—Hasta que controles tu magia. —Habló Sesshōmaru.

—Sé controlarla —aclaró la mayor—. Pudieron verlo. ¿Eso no es control, acaso?

—Hay tipos de control —aclaró el peliplata.

—¿Estamos aquí para ayudar a la señorita Kagome? —Dedujo el chico—. ¿Nos iremos cuándo haya aprendido?

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró Higurashi—. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas consideraciones conmigo?

—Porque eres necesaria.

* * *

•••

* * *

—Estuve buscándote —dijo Ayame, mientras se acercaba a Kōga y se sentaba a su lado. Sabía muy bien que a él no le tocaba la guardia, pero estaba ahí, sentado mirando alrededor.

—¿Para qué soy bueno?

—Para romper tratos.

El pelinegro la miró, sin embargo ella no le dirigió la mirada. —Lo lamento —admitió—. Pero tenía que decirlo, tienen derecho a saberlo.

—No creo que fuera el momento adecuado.

—Nunca es el momento adecuado, Ayame —está vez ella sí le miró. Las pupilas de él estaba impregnadas de dolor: dolor por no poder hacer nada por sus amigos y compañeros—. Nunca será el momento adecuado para decir que alguien que estimabas, ha muerto.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. —¿Crees que InuYasha se encuentre bien?

—¿Tú te encuentras bien?

Ayame tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, ¿qué había dicho? Era imposible que hubiera podido ver la tristeza que le empezaba a rodear. La noticia de Goshinboku y el secuestro de todos los habitantes no le había caído muy bien: en ese lugar estaba lo que quedaba de su familia y si ésta había sido secuestrada… entonces, ¿qué tenía ella ahora?

—Estoy bien.

—Eres pésima para mentir, _pequeña_ Ayame.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Kōga, ocultando su cara. Él no preguntó nada más, pero una de sus manos fue al hombro femenino. Ellos dos se conocían desde hace tiempo, cuándo les dieron sus primeros escuadrones, quedaron en el mismo y empezaron a hablar. Kōga pronto se hizo uno de los mejores de la base y tras aquella tragedia que sufrieron, Ayame decidió quedarse permanentemente en la base, por lo que su tiempo para hablar era reducido. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera aprecio entre ambos, Kōga sabía que siempre podía ir a refugiarse en ella cuándo necesitara hablar con alguien y trataba de hacer lo mismo por ella.

—Goshinboku —empezó ella—, fue incendiada y los ciudadanos fueron secuestrados.

El pelinegro entendió entonces porqué Kohaku y Rin no querían decirle lo que pasó, asintió mientras llevaba una mano a dónde se encontraba el listón que mantenía el cabello de Ayame completamente amarrado y lo retiraba, dejando a su cabellera rojiza en libertad.

—Los salvaremos —prometió, mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Te lo prometo.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

Kōga asintió. —Haré lo posible para que te dejen.

* * *

•••

* * *

 _La lluvia caía enfrente de ellos, habían estado caminando a las afueras de aquel pueblo, hasta que empezó a llover, el instinto de ella le había llevado a quedarse quieta en su lugar mientras levantaba la cara, dejando que el agua le bañara la cara. Siempre había disfrutado de aquellos instantes, ya sea sola o acompañada. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que disfrutar de la lluvia?_

 _Y había sido eso: un impulso. Había esperado que su acompañante se fuera a refugiar de la lluvia para que luego la mirara con aquella cara de desaprobación con la que miraba a todo el mundo. Pero en su lugar, cuándo ella se mostraba sonriente volteó a verlo: estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba de una forma que la dejó anonadada por unos minutos. Pero fue eso lo que necesitaba para ir y tomar su mano para que se uniera con ella en aquel disfrute._

 _Habían estado frente a frente mientras ambos miraban el cielo, ella fue la primera en bajar la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad: era conocido como un futuro soberano cruel y que no dudaban iba a hacer difícil la vida de todos ellos, sin embargo verlo en ese momento tan relajado, le hizo sentir afortunada. Era como estar viendo a dos personas distintas._

— _Deberías dejar de fruncir el ceño_ — _señaló_.

 _Sin embargo él la ignoró y la chica se dio cuenta de que parecía realmente disfrutar de aquel pequeño espectáculo, suponía que debía ser porque con todas las obligaciones que tenía tras sí, los pequeños momentos para disfrutar, para vivir, eran contados._

 _Igualmente no supo que le llevo a acercarse a él y dirigir una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra entrelazarla con la propia mientras la suya tomaba lugar en el hombro masculino. El futuro soberano comprendió y siguió a la chica en un baile con las gotas de lluvia cayendo como música de fondo._

 _La chica pensó que no le seguiría, que se alejaría y finalmente regresaría a su gran palacio, pero le siguió, ambos se acoplaron mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado: como si siguieran una sola música y se preguntó que si él deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella que ese momento no acabara._

 _Era en esos momentos cuándo se sentía como su igual y no una habitante del pueblo vecino que iba a visitar a su abuela. Se aferró con fuerza al príncipe, ¿por qué se había topado con él? ¿Por qué habían terminado en situaciones así?_

 _¿Por qué sabiendo que no podían estar juntos?_

 _¿Cuándo él la había dejado entrar un poco en su vida? Solamente supo que se toparon porque su abuela tuvo cosas que hacer en el palacio ayudando a la reina y se lo había topado, habían estado recorriendo el enorme jardín y ella, a pesar de lo callado que era él, no desistió y siguió tratando de que conversara un poco con ella. Y lo había logrado después._

 _¿Por qué todo eso no se quedó en ese día solamente?_

 _¿Por qué tenían que seguir viéndose?_

 _Y de repente, supo que el baile había cesado. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de él estaban completamente sobre ella, se sonrojó. De nuevo había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar. Se separaron y él empezó a caminar hasta llegar debajo de un árbol que los cubría lo suficiente de la lluvia._

— _¿No te estarán buscando?_ — _Rompió el silencio después de un rato_ —. _Te escapaste_ — _le recordó._

 _Él pareció restarle importancia, tal vez lo suficientemente confiado en que su hermana tendría una coartada para él._

— _Te irás_ — _comentó él._

 _Ella bajó la mirada._ — _Antes de tu ascenso al trono_ — _asintió_. « _Falta poco» estuvo por agregar, pero no lo hizo_ —. _Ellos deberían… conocerte mejor, no eres tan malo como pareces._

 _Él no le comentó nada pero ella pudo ver un indicio de sonrisa adornar sus labios y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara._

* * *

•••

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, el sueño que había tenido era completamente diferente a los que había tenido anteriormente, antes veía casas hermosas, edificios enormes y siempre veía consigo a su familia o simplemente personas que le saludaban cuándo ella pasaba. Pero en ese sueño veía un pueblo y al parecer era una campesina, una que se había involucrado con el príncipe de aquel lugar.

Mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre aquella cama, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Rin todavía estaba sobre la otra cama, de espaldas a ella. La chica finalmente se había quedado para que no se sintiera tan _sola_ y Kagome lo agradeció en secreto.

La habitación no era nada extravagante, no tenía nada sacado de otro mundo. Solamente eran dos camas en aquel cuarto oscuro, cuya pared estaba pintada de un gris que caracterizaba a la resistencia y a todas las demás bases. Se preguntó que hubiera pensado su hermano —si es que estaba ahí— al ver aquel ambiente en la base.

—Despertaste —comentó Rin, completamente somnolienta—. Es muy temprano —bostezó.

—Ya no tenía sueño —dijo, todavía sin incorporarse completamente. Mordió su labio inferior, ¿sería buena idea pedir ayuda a Rin? La chica daba aquel aire de confianza—. Rin… ¿puedo pedirte ayuda a ti?

Taishō parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. —¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

—Estoy… buscando a mi hermano menor.

—¡¿Tienes un hermano?! —Higurashi asintió mientras hacía una señal para que bajara la voz—. Lo siento —se encogió de hombros y recobró la postura. Parecía que todo indicio de sueño había abandonado su cuerpo—. ¿Estas segura que está aquí? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sota, Sota Higurashi. Y… espero esté aquí.

—Sota —la menor trató de memorizarse su nombre repitiéndolo un par de veces—. Encontrarlo será fácil: Ayame tiene la lista de todos los residentes de la base.

—Preferiría no involucrar a nadie más.

Rin sonrió. —Tranquila, Ayame es amiga de nosotros. Solamente le pediré la lista.

—Gracias, Rin.

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de salir de la habitación, Kagome había sido presentada ante los reclutas, la historia que armaron había sido algo complicada, pero todos la habían aceptado —al no tener como confirmar o negar la información—. Habían dicho que era una de las reclutas que había sobrevivido al ataque de una de las bases lejanas (lo que hizo que muchas miradas de admiración fueron dirigidas a ella) y que había estado rotando de base en base hasta que finalmente Sesshōmaru decidió ponerla a su cuidado y que por eso estaba ahí.

—¿En serio creyeron eso? —Preguntó Ayame en un susurró mientras todos regresaban a sus tareas—. Vaya, pensé que sería más complicado.

—¿Una serie de preguntas? —La pelirroja asintió.

—Es porque le tienen _admiración_ —opinó Kōga, incorporándose con todos ellos. No llevaba la camisa de la resistencia, sino una camiseta y se notaba sudado: había estado entrenando, de seguro—. Nadie le hará preguntas a alguien que pudo _sobrevivir_ a un ataque como los de esas bases —prosiguió—, para ellos es una guerrera _fuerte_ y les conviene tenerlas de su lado.

Los demás asintieron, completamente satisfechos con aquella información y yendo directamente a seguir con sus actividades. Kōga tenía que ayudar a los nuevos reclutas a _entrenar_ y, aunque no era algo que le gustara, tenía que hacerlo. Ayame tenía la tarea de encontrar su libreta con el nombre de todos los residentes de la base y sus ocupaciones (a petición de Rin), además de examinar y tratar de reproducir la daga que le había dado Sesshōmaru.

A InuYasha como a Sesshōmaru se dirigieron a alimentar los caballos y posteriormente irían a revisar los vehículos en caso de qué tuvieran que salir por orden de Inu No hacía Goshinboku. A los demás les tocó mantener las instalaciones lo más presentables que pudieran —y hacer la comida— antes de que el entrenamiento acabara.

Las tareas eran fáciles y todos parecían trabajar por partes iguales, o eso fue lo que notó Kagome mientras limpiaba una de las mesas del comedor con Rin y los demás. Esa vida, sin duda, no era muy diferente a la que había tenido con su hermana cuándo Kaede las había protegido y enseñado a usar la magia.

Había momentos de charlas y risas como en todos los lugares: un grupo llamó en especial la atención de Higurashi, no hacían nada sacado de lo ordinario, pero lo hacía con energía y felicidad a comparación de los otros. Se preguntó si no habían salido nunca de aquella base, pero al acercarse escuchó que mencionaban que la próxima vez que salieran iban a procurar que ninguno de sus amigos muriera, sin embargo parecían muy tranquilos y confiados.

Inconscientemente, su mirada se dirigió a la esquina dónde se encontraba Rin junto a Kohaku, ambos ya habían terminado y la mesa que faltaba era la que estaba limpiando ella. Ambos chicos se notaban cómodos el uno con el otro, conversaban y de vez en cuándo soltaban una que otra risa, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran amigos íntimos de toda la vida, sin embargo la manera en cómo miraba Kohaku a Rin era una prueba viviente de que un sentimiento más allá de la amistad rondaba entre ambos. Y a Kagome le gustaba observarlos y podía apostar todo que a Sesshōmaru y a InuYasha les sucedía lo mismo, ellos transmitían seguridad. Eran el rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Kagome, ¿verdad? —La aludida volteó, topándose cara a cara con otra recluta. Recordaba haberla visto antes con Sesshōmaru, pero jamás hubiera pensado que le iba a hablar.

—Sí —terminó de limpiar la mesa y se levantó con el trapo en mano para llegar frente a la chica—, ¿te conozco?

—No, no realmente… —ella pareció buscar _qué_ más decir—. El señor Sesshōmaru me ha mando a decirle algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Los quiere a usted, la señorita Rin y a Kohaku en el patio en treinta minutos. —Kagome se extrañó, se suponía que a esa hora todos estaban ocupados comiendo, ¿por qué quería apartarlos de los demás?—. No se preocupe —continuó la chica—, nosotros guardaremos sus porciones de comida.

—Gracias…

—Hana —completó—. Es un gusto.

* * *

•••

* * *

Rin y Kohaku caminaron enfrente de ella hacía el patio que ocupaban para entrenar, Kagome se dedicó a observar con atención a todos los chicos que veía pasar para tratar de identificar a su hermano, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

Cuándo todos los demás estuvieron fuera y el patio desocupado, Rin se volteó hacía ella indicándole que entrara, que ambos chicos se quedarían afuera para vigilar que absolutamente nadie los interrumpiera. Higurashi la miró con duda pero accedió finalmente; el patio de combate era enorme. Y sabía que su extensión no era ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que era la base de las Montañas del Norte.

Miró con atención el lugar, no tenía nada extravagante y lo peor es que estaba completamente vacío. No había nadie, ni siquiera Sesshōmaru que parecía odiar la impuntualidad. El silencio que había era demasiado para su persona, tuvo ganas de ir y buscar al peliplata, porque sentía que algo andaba _mal;_ se la habían pasado desconfiando de ella, diciéndole que no la dejarían sola por _ninguna_ circunstancia y era lo que estaban haciendo.

¿De qué se trataba?

Siguió caminando, observando todo con atención, algo le decía que en todo eso había algo que no encajaba. Se aseguró de llevar con ella la espada que le habían proporcionado al entrar a aquel lugar. La espada que le había dado a Rin con magia blanca había sido escondida en la habitación de Sesshōmaru —dónde nadie se atrevería a revisar— y a ambas les habían brindado armas diferentes.

Siguió andando hasta que se encontró a la mitad de aquella área de entrenamiento y todavía no había señal de nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de afuera o la plática que seguramente Rin y Kohaku estarían teniendo. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, completamente segura de que Sesshōmaru no aparecería en ese mismo momento, sin embargo sintió que alguien se acercaba hacia dónde estaba ella y el impulso que tuvo fue de sacar la espada para defenderse. No era su imaginación, enfrente de ella estaba Sesshōmaru con su cara neutral y aquel porte completamente decidido a atacarla y si podía, hacerle daño.

Pero ella nunca se dejaría, le encaró y le dio batalla, mientras él más buscaba un punto débil para atacar, ella no se lo daba. Había practicado muchas veces con Raquel y había tratado de ganarle, sabía muy bien que la velocidad era uno de los factores que tenía _a favor_ pero olvidaba por completo que Taishō también lo era.

Anteriormente, no había encontrado a absolutamente nadie que le diera una batalla tan justa como lo hacía el peliplata, la manera en como atacaba no la había visto antes, solía alejarse y regresar con velocidad para dar un buen ataque, poniendo solo un poco de su fuerza y usando la del contrincante en su contra. Tuvo que luchar mucho para no caer al piso, porque no le iba a dar a Sesshōmaru la satisfacción de ganarle tan fácilmente.

Si algo tenía que reconocerle el peliplata a la chica, era su determinación para no dejarse vencer, sabía muy bien que estaba a punto de caer, que un poco más de su fuerza y podía herir a Kagome, pero no lo hizo, porque no la estaba atacando sin razón alguna, le iba a mostrar cómo debía camuflarse entre los demás, como debía de manejar de manera correcta su magia.

Y fue entonces que la chica cayó finalmente al piso, la espada cayó lejos de ella al ser desvainada y Sesshōmaru se puso enfrente de ella, simulando estar listo para dar un ataque final. Sabía que Kagome entraría en pánico y lo hizo al momento que vio la espada bajar, fue entonces que hizo uso de la magia, lista para atacarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente la chica llamada _Sara_ cuándo estaban en las ruinas.

Y antes de que el ataque fuera hacía él, exclamó—. No. —El tono de voz fue suficiente para que Rin lo escuchara y para desconcentrar a Kagome, quién abrió los ojos que en algún punto había cerrado. El ataque no pudo ser controlado por ella y por lo tanto, estaba a punto de atacarla, sino fuera porque Sesshōmaru reaccionó, tirando la espada y jalándola hacía sí.

Cuando Rin y Kohaku entraron los encontraron en aquella posición, ambos cerca del otro y mirando con atención el hechizo que poco a poco se desvanecía.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó. Ambos adultos se miraron para después separarse, Kagome se quedó quieta a un lado del peliplata, ¿qué había pasado?

—No utilices la magia —finalmente habló Sesshōmaru—. Si estás en peligro, no la utilices.

Higurashi le miró, desconcertada. —¿Dejarla de usar de manera permanente?

—Creo que a lo que el señor Sesshōmaru se refiere —intervino Kohaku—, es que si la usa cuando se cree en peligro, hay más posibilidades de que la descubran y la lastimen.

—Sólo mientras estés con nosotros —dijo Rin—. Te ayudaremos —prometió.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Megumi salió de la cabaña, pensó que regresaría varios días después como acostumbraba, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la vio regresar a las pocas horas y con alguien más. Hubiera pensado que era un amigo, alguien que había conocido y que le iba a presentar, sino fuera porque portaba el uniforme característico de la resistencia. No parecía alguien mayor, podía suponer que tendría dos o tres años más de los que tenía su hermana Kagome. Se hubiera quedado en su lugar esperándolos, sino fuera por la herida que notó a través de la ventana que salió a ayudarlos. El recién llegado tenía una herida en el estómago, producida —a simple vista— por una espada, le costaba caminar y era por eso que Megumi trataba de sostenerlo lo mejor que podía. Le ayudó y juntos lo ingresaron en la cabaña, Sota nunca había visto a la chica curar a nadie más, pero parecía saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía por la manera en la que se movía, en algún punto le dijo que fuera por agua al río y que volviera lo más rápido posible.

Lo hizo, confiando en que el chico estaría bien en las manos de ella.

—¿Q-Quién… e-eres? —Preguntó el pelinegro, débilmente.

La chica no dejó en ningún momento su tarea. — _¿Quién eres tú?_

El chico omitió el gemido de dolor y tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar—… _Mi-Miroku._

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes atrasado! xD Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo descaro alguno para decir eso (?) Pero no son los únicos a los que se los he dicho, a mis amigos también y es qué, joder, ¿dónde me meto? En fin, una ENORME disculpa por el tiempo que me atrasé :c no tengo perdón y no sé porque me frustra tanto no poder escribir un par de capítulos, digo, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

Para los que no lo vieron en mi página de Facebook: de verdad espero que este año todas sus metas se cumplan, que les vaya de maravilla y que siga todo bien para ustedes, ¡buenas vibras! Un abrazo desde la distancia, porque como siempre he mencionado: ustedes son mi apoyo, los que me alientan para seguir adelante con todos los proyectos y me animan día a día (': veo todo el apoyo en tan sólo 9 capítulos y de verdad me entusiasmo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se ponen en contacto conmigo! Es muy grato que alguien te hable y te diga que viene de FF y le gusta lo que escribes. ¡En serio gracias, gracias!

Y la historia: Joder, ¿qué cosas? xD En serio _yo_ que lo escribí dije: ¡Brenda, ya! Habla claro. Pero _no_ por el momento. La verdad es que quería poner la escena de Kōga/Ayame, no recuerdo quién me preguntó si seguiría la línea del anime/manga en cuánto a que a Kōga le gustaba Kagome, pero la verdad es que no suelo hacer eso. No me gusta. Sí va a ver un triángulo amoroso —porque es justo y necesario— pero no estarán involucrados ni Kōga ni InuYasha :'D El Sesshome avanza lento, mientras el Kohaku/Rin parece ganar fuerza y es qué, ¿no son adorables?

Sobre la escena en cursiva… bueno, sin comentarios realmente. Cualquier cosa que diga podría explicar qué es lo que pasó, veo que algunos ya se hacen ideas y veremos si están en lo correcto. ¡Y algo por lo que festejar! ¡Miroku está vivo! Y al parecer con Megumi y _Sota._ ¿Él llevará al pequeñín con su hermana mayor?

¡Nos leemos muy pronto! Gracias por soportar mis infinitas notas y mis nulas respuestas :'D ¡Gracias por sus reviews, ánimo y apoyo! Abrazos y besos, mis amores.

 **19 de Enero 2016.**


	10. Enigma

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Advertencia:_ _ **OoC, faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**_

Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Aurora Kuchiki, Miu sakurai 73, ¡Anii! Y Okita Kagura. *Corazón*

Dedicado: _A ti, querido lector, por esperar esta actualización con una paciencia digna de envidiar. Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión. Te quiero._

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

 **Capítulo 10.**

* * *

 **E** nigma

* * *

" _Un niño perdido en este mundo donde no hay respuestas, desaparece"._ **(1)**

* * *

Sesshōmaru Taishō era, a palabras de todos, el más fuerte de la resistencia. Su destreza en batalla se debía a la velocidad, fuerza y análisis de situaciones. Era de los mejores y nadie podía negarlo, su ascenso rápido a uno de los líderes había sido principalmente por la baja de personal que la resistencia había tenido. Pero nadie dudaba de qué lo hubiera obtenido en poco tiempo. Era un soldado como pocos, sobre todo en el aspecto de su personalidad.

Nadie podía decir que su comportar frío y calculador había nacido ahí, en aquellas paredes de las base de las montañas del norte dónde fue enviado después de ser rescatado del ataque a su aldea natal; Sesshōmaru siempre había sido así, siempre había analizado con atención su entorno antes de decir algo o incluso antes de actuar.

Su decisiones pocas veces eran cuestionadas, con el tiempo los altos mandos aprendieron a confiar en el mayor de los Taishō tal y como lo hacía su progenitor. Confiando en qué su hijo regresaría con la misma cantidad de reclutas que habían salido o con menos bajas que antes. Muchas veces había tenido suerte y otras, estuvo a punto de perder más gente de la estimada.

Pero en ese momento más de un recluta se preguntaba por qué Sesshōmaru Taishō tenía que reentrenar a la nueva recluta rescatada de la base de Shikon considerando qué ella era una sobreviviente. ¿No se suponía que sabía pelear incluso mejor que todos ellos? Aun así, nadie opinó nada y se mantuvieron lo suficiente al margen pero cuidando de no ver nada sospechoso que pudiera ser reportado.

Aunque nadie se imaginaba realmente qué era lo que sucedía en aquella cancha de entrenamiento.

Kagome Higurashi —cómo se había presentado ante ellos—, era una capa roja con buenas técnicas de combate y ninguno podía negarse a todo eso. Rin junto a Kohaku le observaban combatir contra Sesshōmaru, hasta ese momento no había nadie que igualara al peliplata o se pudiera mantener en pie más de media hora combatiendo, era buena y nadie podía negarlo. Pero al quedarse sin su arma recurría a la magia, tal vez esa era la forma en la que había sido entrenada y no la juzgaban, aunque debían corregir esa forma.

Y eso era lo que Sesshōmaru tramaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? —Preguntó Rin, viendo a su hermano atacar por segunda vez consecutiva a Kagome. La chica retrocedió un poco, pero contraatacó con fuerza mientras se alejaba de la posición a la que había estado.

—Casi una hora —comentó el chico.

—¿Vamos a ayudarla? —Comentó después de ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Kagome, sería cuestión de minutos para que la desvainara y cayera al piso y usara su magia de nueva cuenta. No tenían nada en contra de la magia de Kagome, ella había demostrado que era _buena_ y que estaba de su lado, pero sabían que un mal uso y sería descubierta.

Su vista volvió a ambos, Sesshōmaru avanzó con velocidad hasta dónde estaba la chica, quién también avanzó para hacerle de frente con la espada. No sabían quién le había enseñado, pero era muy buena. Más de una vez había estado a punto de desvainarlo, sin embargo, él siempre lograba quitarse antes de que eso pasara.

Rin volteó, dándose cuenta de que la lucha tal vez iba a demorar más de lo que ella y su hermano habían estimado, Kagome no dejaba desvainarse y hasta ese momento ni siquiera había indicio de que fuera a usar su magia. El choque de espadas nuevamente no se hizo esperar, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más hasta que finalmente Sesshōmaru logró derribarla después de un ataque de lado.

La espada cayó, al igual que su portadora y Sesshōmaru aprovechó eso para aproximarse amenazante con la espada, Higurashi buscó con la mirada su arma, pero esta estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para poder tomarla. Veía a su atacante acercarse con mucha velocidad y lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue aquel hechizo que la señora Kaede le había enseñado para alejar a los atacantes.

—¡No! —Rin intervino corriendo, atacando a su hermano por la espalda. El peliplata la miró y pudo desviar el ataque.

Kohaku corrió al otro lado, también atacando. Rin salió a su ayuda, sabiendo claramente qué a pesar de ser dos, su hermano podía con ambos. Fue ese periodo de tiempo que Kagome aprovechó para recuperar su arma. De repente, fue Kohaku el que paró el ataque, volteándose para dirigirse hacia la mayor.

—En la resistencia —empezó—, nos enseñan a trabajar en equipo. A confiar en los demás para lograr sobrevivir.

—Nosotros te defenderemos —explicó Rin, acercándose a la pelinegra ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor—. Pero tienes que _confiar_ en nosotros.

—Nosotros confiamos en usted. —Evidenció Kohaku.

Kagome volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. Sus miradas chocaron durante breves segundos, lo suficiente para ver al peliplata asentir. La pelinegra sonrió levemente, si ellos tres confiaban en ella y en su magia, entonces no todo estaba perdido.

La mayoría del tiempo las capas blancas y rojas se escondían por miedo a que la resistencia las confundiera por las capas negras. Ellas habían tratado de qué alguien más las comprendiera, _las escuchara,_ finalmente entendiera que ellas no eran las malas en aquel lugar y que no eran muy diferentes a los de la resistencia.

 _Ellos_ luchaban día tras día para poder brindarle a los demás esperanza, para finalmente un día poder decir que eran libres de la magia negras que gobernaba las ciudades y que parecía no tener fin. Y ellas, las capas blancas y rojas luchaban por lo mismo, eran firmes ante la idea de que la magia no era mala, servía y era demasiado útil, pero no podían lograr luchar codo a codo con la resistencia cuándo ellos tenían una idea tan equivocada de la magia.

—No somos malas —dijo, refiriéndose a todas sus amigas que tanto extrañaba.

Rin miró a Kohaku, demasiado dudosa de las palabras que había escuchado. Higurashi no podía culparlos, apenas se estaban acostumbrando a ella y a su magia que ahora debía mantener controlada.

—Necesitamos… tiempo —dijo Rin.

Kagome asintió.

—Cuándo se encuentre en peligro —dijo Kohaku, retomando la lección principal. Sesshōmaru lo dejó tomar el control de aquella _clase_ —, no use su magia, si la descubren no podremos defenderla —ese era el mayor miedo que cada uno tenía en ese momento.

No querían ver la muerte de otra capa blanca o roja. Eso era lo que menos esperaban, sobre todo porque si se descubría como era que Kagome había entrado en la base, Sesshōmaru sería acusado de traición y desconocían que podía pasarle.

Higurashi asintió, comprendiendo aquel mensaje oculto que Kohaku transmitió. Miró entonces a Sesshōmaru entendiendo claramente que ese sólo era un pequeño receso y que pronto seguirían. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se preguntó.

El segundo ataque no se hizo de esperar de parte de Sesshōmaru, blandió su espada y a Kagome le costó reaccionar de improviso, pero fue Kohaku el que respondió al ataque protegiendo a la fémina, Higurashi se quedó pasmada ante aquella acción y Rin pronto se aproximó para ayudar al chico.

« _Confiar_ », las palabras de Kohaku regresaron a su mente, ellos eran capaces de defenderla, confiaban en ella y Kagome se quería dar la oportunidad de también confiar en ellos. La primera en ser desvainada es Rin, Kohaku la mira de reojo pero sigue atacando y es entonces cuando finalmente reacciona para ayudar al chico. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru se libra de Kohaku antes de que el ataque de Kagome llegue y la confronta.

Rin sonríe mientras se levanta completamente satisfecha del movimiento de Kagome, espera a unos pasos junto a Kohaku y sólo cuándo siente que está en aprietos deciden ir a ayudarle. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no consideran que sea necesario.

Poco a poco la sacerdotisa va luchando sin usar la magia, cuándo vuelve a ser desvainada, ambos adolescentes toman posición, completamente listos para ir a su rescate, pero observan como Kagome rueda hasta donde está su arma y cuándo la tiene entre sus manos, vuelve a enfrentarse al peliplata. Es hasta ese momento que Sesshōmaru para completamente satisfecho de aquel movimiento. Kohaku junto a Rin, aplauden.

Están satisfechos con el resultado.

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de aquel entrenamiento acuerdan ir por sus bandejas de comida que Hana prometió guardarles, pero Rin se desvía antes de llegar con la chica, antes de irse le guiña un ojo a Kagome y ella parece entender qué va a hacer la chica.

Taishō se aproxima hasta dónde se encuentra la oficina dónde reside Ayame, es la más alejada y tranquila de todas, entra sin tocar y la chica voltea sabiendo que es Rin la que acaba de entrar.

La menor se topa con una escena qué nunca había visto, hay libros sobre libros amontonados tras el escritorio de la chica, ve unas cajas recién desempolvadas dónde residen más libros ya analizados. La pelirroja se muestra cansada y Rin no sabe qué decirle, ¿son esos todos los registros de las personas que han estado en esa base?

—Sota Higurashi es su nombre. ¿No es así?

—Sí —Rin se acerca hasta dónde está ella con la esperanza de qué le diga dónde está el hermano de Kagome. Sin embargo, antes de llegar ve a la chica negar—. ¿Él…?

—He revisado todos los registros —explica, tomando asiento—. Desde los que han llegado solo por unos días hasta los que han fallecido.

Rin guarda silencio.

—No hay ningún Sota Higurashi —revela—. Lo busqué solo por su nombre y después por su apellido. Nada.

—¿Crees que pueda estar en alguna otra base?

Ayame se queda completamente callada, tratando de pensar en otra base donde el hermano menor de aquella capa roja este, pero no cree que eso sea posible. Shikon fue perdida hace unos días y todos los residentes fueron trasladados a Goshinboku dónde habían sido secuestrados. Y Kagome aseguraba que Sota nunca había estado en Goshinboku.

—No —finalmente revela—. Probablemente esta era la última opción.

Taishō guarda silencio mientras procesa como decírselo a Kagome, no sabe si la chica sea capaz de soportar saber qué su hermano no se encuentra y no ha estado nunca en aquella resistencia.

—Gracias Ayame.

Ella sonríe. —De nada —se levanta y empieza a guardar cada libro—. Suerte encontrándolo.

Asiente, sabe que la necesitarán y sale finalmente de aquel lugar. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y ayudar a Ayame a guardar, pero quería decirle a Kagome antes de que pudiera hacerse ilusiones de que pronto se reencontraría con su hermano, porque absolutamente nada le garantizaba eso.

Le dolía saberlo porque ella también tenía hermanos y porque si estuviera en la situación de la chica también lo buscaría hasta en los confines de la tierra y Rin estaba dispuesta a ayudarle si se lo pedía y no dudaba de que sus hermanos también.

Cuándo salió de ahí, fue cuestión de minutos para que se encontrara con Kohaku quién llevaba ambas bandejas de comida, le sonrió mientras agarraba la suya para llevarla hasta la habitación dónde Kagome les esperaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Kohaku al ver la cara de la chica.

—Cuando estemos con Kagome te explicaré.

Él asintió, dudoso. Rin no solía tener secretos con él y rara vez con sus hermanos, que ahora hiciera algo así por Kagome tenía que ser algo sumamente serio. Siguieron caminando hasta que las últimas habitaciones se hicieron visibles, entraron sin tocar topándose con Kagome sentada en la cama mirando un punto indefinido, ambos asimilaron qué estaba pensando en algo relacionado con su hermano.

—Kagome —volteó. Los ojos zafiros topándose con los achocolatados de la menor. Fue en ese momento que su voluntad flaqueó. ¿Cómo decirle a aquella chica que estaba batallando por integrarse y encontrar a su hermano que él no estaba ahí?—. Hablé con Ayame.

Vio entonces un brillo que no había visto antes y más le dolió tener qué dar esa terrible noticia. Kohaku la miró completamente desconcertado ante la situación.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Sota… —Titubea, Kohaku es capaz de sentir todo eso y pone un brazo en el hombro de la chica para darle fortaleza. Parece funcionar—. Sota no está aquí.

El silencio les envuelve, el brillo en sus ojos finalmente se apaga y su vista se desvía de ambos chicos, volviendo a aquel punto indefinido. Ni Rin ni Kohaku saben qué decir, ni siquiera qué hacer y no tienen la suficiente confianza para acercarse a ella y abrazarla en señal de confort.

—Gracias —dice finalmente—, por… el esfuerzo Rin.

Ella sonríe. —No fue nada, Kagome.

—¿Qué recuerda de su hermano, señorita Kagome?

—Nos separamos hace mucho —explica, confiando en ambos chicos—, fue en el ataque a las aldeas de Shikon. Las últimas aldeas—rememora, parece que regresa a aquellos últimos momentos. Justo en el instante que apareció Kaede en sus vidas—. Nos separamos debido al ataque y no lo he vuelto a ver.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió?

—Me ayudaron —confiesa, aunque no está lista para revelar nombres—. Me ofrecieron luchar y acepté. Pero solo nos salvaron a nosotras, mi hermano…

—¿Nosotras? —Inquirió Rin.

—Mi madre y yo —mintió—. Nuestra _salvadora_ dijo que mi hermano estaría bien.

Kohaku guardó silencio, analizando lo que la chica había dicho, pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada qué decirle, ni siquiera dónde podría estar su hermano. Si Ayame no les había dado una respuesta positiva era una pésima señal.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

Niega.

—¿Y las capas negras no pudieron secuestrarlo?

Vuelve a negar, Kikyō ya se lo habría dicho.

—Entonces —resuelve Kohaku—. Nuestra última opción es buscarlo en Jidai.

Vuelve a mirar aquel punto indefinido, ir a Jidai no es la mejor idea, pero las últimas apuestas de la resistencia están ahí y también la última de ella.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sara camina por los pasillos en busca de Raquel lleva más de una hora sin saber dónde fue qué se metió. Le preocupaba saber qué podía estar haciendo, últimamente no medía las consecuencias de lo que hacía, tratando de encontrar respuestas. Como si quisiera evitar que algo malo pasara.

Siguió buscando, había recorrido todas las habitaciones y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Kaede si no la había mandado a algún lugar en especial, pero desistió sabiendo que si la mayor la buscaba, entonces _sí_ estaría en problemas. Su última opción había sido la vieja cancha de entrenamiento dónde solía practicar con la espada cuándo estaba enojada o pensativa.

Raquel decía que le relajaba y ella nunca logró comprender aquel sentimiento, para ella, la flauta era la única que lograba calmar sus pensamientos y la hacía mantenerse serena incluso antes de algún enfrentamiento.

—¿Dónde estás? —Susurró, llevando ambas manos a su cadera y pensando en otro lugar para buscar. Pero estaba completamente segura qué la única habitación que le faltaba era la habitación de Kaede y la vieja biblioteca _prohibida_ por la mayor.

« _Por favor, no_ _»_ suplicó mentalmente mientras llevaba una mano a la perilla y le daba vueltas. Si sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas, la puerta no tenía que abrirse. Pero parecía que no era su día de suerte, la puerta se abrió con una facilidad que hizo que toda la preocupación se fuera y le dio la bienvenida al enojo.

Aquella biblioteca estaba llena de libros y pergaminos, había estantes tras estantes con libros lo suficientemente gruesos como para saber qué tenía demasiada información. Los analizó con la mirada entendiendo algunos títulos y otros no. Había pergaminos completamente enrollados y otros que habían sido extendidos y depositados de manera descuidada sobre la única mesa del lugar.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta ante el silencio de la habitación, tratando de creer que su hermana había estado ahí pero se había ido y había olvidado cerrar con llave de nueva cuenta la biblioteca. Pero el ruido de un objeto cayendo fue suficiente señal para saber qué había alguien más en aquella habitación haciéndole compañía.

Efectivamente estaba ahí, tenía anteriormente un pergamino entre sus manos que dejó caer de manera precipitada. El enojo regresó de nueva cuenta a Asano y se dirigió hasta dónde estaba la pelirroja.

—¡Raquel! —Bramó, el rojo de su cara de evidente enojo no pudo ser ocultado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? La señora Kaede se va a enojar. ¿Acaso estás buscando qué ella…?

No hubo respuesta y paró de repente, a esas alturas su prima ya debería estarle diciendo algo o ignorándola por completo, pero ella seguía en la misma posición, como si todavía el pergamino estuviera entre sus manos. Quedó enfrente de ella y ve que ha perdido su color, se ve más pálida qué de costumbre y sus ojos no reflejan nada.

—¿Raquel? —Toca su hombro esperando que reacciona, lo logra después. La chica la mira tratando de reconocerla, sin éxito—. Soy yo, _Sara._

—Sara —repite de manera mecánica. Ve el piso y ella le imita; el pergamino tiene varios signos y Sara trata de descifrar lo que dice, no lo logra, pero los dibujos son suficientes para saber qué se trata de una especie de sello—. ¡Sara! —Finalmente reacciona y toma a la castaña de los hombros.

—La señora Kaede se…

—No me importa —interrumpe. Levanta el pergamino y se lo enseña a Sara, pero ella no entiende qué quiere darle a entender—. ¿Ves este? —Señala, es una luna menguante.

 _Parecida a la de Sesshōmaru._

—Es igual…

—Es igual que a la de Sesshōmaru —coincide—. Es esa _misma._ ¿Sabes lo qué significa?

Niega.

—Es un sello —revela y su mirada viaja nuevamente hasta el pergamino, observando con atención todo lo que decía—, es un sello para contener a un…

—¿Un? —Insiste, nerviosa. Todo eso le da una muy mala espina. Raquel sigue sin recuperar su color original de piel y eso le preocupa aún más.

—Un _InuY_ _ō_ _kai_.

Se queda callada procesando la información que acaba de recibir, absolutamente nada encaja con lo que ha estado pensando sobre aquella marca, Sesshōmaru es miembro de la resistencia y no conocía absolutamente a nadie del mismo lugar que tenga una marca similar.

Ellas anteriormente visitaban los lugares dónde se llevaban a cabo los enfrentamientos de la resistencia y las capas negras, algunas vidas lograban ser salvadas por ellas y luego borraban el recuerdo de sus mentes, había veces que habían sanado más de una herida pero nunca habían encontrado en sus cuerpos ninguna marca como la que portaba Sesshōmaru.

—¿Crees que él sepa de esto?

—No —confiesa Raquel—. Si lo supiera, lo hubiera usado en nuestra contra.

—¿Entonces dónde la consiguió?

Raquel piensa durante unos momentos, pero no llega finalmente a nada. —Tenemos que preguntarle…

—¡No! —Exclamó rápidamente Sara—. ¡Es una locura! —Advirtió.

Ir y arriesgarse de esa manera no sólo podría provocar que fueran capturadas y ejecutadas, sino también que la identidad de Kagome fuera revelada. Ella más que nadie sabía que su amiga no vacilaría ni un solo segundo en ir a protegerlas.

—Raquel —advirtió.

—Debemos saber —insistió.

—¡No!

Y es su grito el que termina de atraer a Kaede —o eso cree— porque la mayor aparece ante ambas. No parece molesta, más bien las estudia a ambas con la mirada y no menciona absolutamente nada, cree que es cuestión de tiempo para escuchar una represaría amable o que las terminará de correr de aquel lugar.

Ve el pergamino tirado y su vista nuevamente se enfoca en ambas chicas. —Ahora lo saben —finalmente exclama.

—Debemos ir a la resistencia —explica Raquel—, y descubrir cómo consiguió aquella marca Sesshōmaru y si sabe lo que significa.

—No —interrumpe nuevamente la castaña—, es una mala idea _abuela Kaede._

Sin embargo tampoco ella pareció prestarle la suficiente atención, ni parecía querer frenar aquella idea suicida. Sara ruega a _Kami-sama_ por un milagro, porque de los labios de Kaede salga un poco de razón y las frene, argumentando que tal vez Kagome pueda conseguir esa información o que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otra ocasión, cuándo las cosas se apacigüen _sólo un poco._

Pero la mayor no dice nada y Asano aumenta las súplicas; no desea ver una muerte más para las capas rojas y blancas, cada vez ellas son menos. Sus enemigos no sólo son las capas negras, sino también algunos miembros de la resistencia. ¿Y Raquel quiere ir directamente a la boca del lobo?

—De acuerdo —finalmente habla Kaede. Raquel la mira atentamente, completamente lista para iniciar una discusión en caso de qué se nieguen—. Vayan a averiguarlo.

« _Vayan a averiguarlo_ _»_ el mundo de Sara se detiene de momento en aquellas palabras, el mal presentimiento se adueña de su pecho y no puede eliminarlo. Parece que el tiempo se ha congelado porque ve a Kaede y a Raquel intercambiar más palabras pero no puede escucharlas, en su mente las palabras siguen dando vueltas y lucha porqué se salgan de ahí.

—¿Vas a ir con ella? —Logra escuchar, la voz proviene de Kaede y su prima ha abandonado la habitación.

¿Es una mala idea o no? Se pregunta rápidamente, conoce lo suficiente a Raquel como para estimar que puede hacer otro ataque con el único objetivo de atraer a Sesshōmaru. ¿O está vez se moderará más?

El mal presentimiento sigue ahí, tan latente que le produce miedo.

—Iré.

* * *

•••

* * *

—¿Seguros qué podemos está aquí… como _si nada_?

Rin y Kohaku voltean a verla, sorprendidos ante aquella pregunta y no pueden evitar sonreír levemente, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de no tener qué hacer más cosas por la resistencia. Pero ahí estaba Kagome Higurashi preguntando si podían estar descansando.

—Sí —Rin fue la que tomó la palabra—, nos dan tareas por días y debido a qué ahora somos un _poco más,_ terminamos antes.

—No se preocupe —dice Kohaku—, ahora que el sargento InuYasha y Sesshōmaru saben qué tendremos tiempo libre, probablemente busquen alguna actividad.

Higurashi asintió y decidió dejar de preocuparse y dejarse llevar por la plática de ambos chicos, de verdad eran demasiado amenos y lo único que querían era hacer que se sintiera cómoda en la resistencia y lo estaban logrando. La idea que ellas tenían de la resistencia actual era demasiado errada, siempre habían creído que se la pasaban todo el día entrenando y tratando de descubrir como asesinar a las capas sin importar el color que poseyeran y hasta ese momento podía darse cuenta que no era así.

La resistencia también era su esperanza de recobrar las ciudades perdidas, de tratar de mantener a salvo a sus familias. Ambos chicos habían coincidido en algo: deseaban ayudar a los demás, deseaban ser útiles y no ser una carga más. Habían mencionado a las personas que habían conocido anteriormente, algunos con una familia esperándolos y otros luchando por sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

Ellos querían creer que no todo estaba perdido.

—Goshinboku también era una de nuestras últimas esperanzas —explicó el chico—, las familias que estaban ahí se sentían lo suficientemente seguras. Algunos denominaron aquella ciudad como un pequeño paraíso en la tierra.

Rin se mantuvo callada, a Kagome le pareció que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, como si hubiera rememorado algo y estaba dudosa si compartirlo o no.

—Perderla fue… demasiado doloroso para nosotros.

—¿Van a salvar a esas personas? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. Ambos chicos se encogieron levemente al no tener aquella respuesta—. Si van a Jidai, nuestra magia puede ayudarles. Si ustedes van solos…

—Lo sabemos —coincidió Rin—, pero no pueden decirle eso a los altos mandos. —Guardó silencio un largo rato y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla—. Si descubren qué tenemos una capa blanca aquí, te matarían.

—Apuesto que el señor Sesshōmaru ya está pensando en algo —tranquilizó Kohaku, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Rin—. Sólo queda confiar.

—Si su hermano está en Jidai —mencionó Taishō—. ¿Cree que este bien?

Asintió, todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Sota lo más sano y salvo que pudiera. Confiaba en su fortaleza y en que las capas negras no lo tenían.

El resto de la charla se enfocó en cosas completamente triviales como si desearan quitarse el mar sabor de boca que la anterior plática había dejado al recordarles que en ese momento por más relajados que estuvieran, había cosas que se aproximaban y que tal vez podrían en peligro su vida.

Tiempo después ambos chicos se levantaron y la arrastraron a ella también hasta el comedor de la resistencia dónde ya cada uno estaba sentado degustando algún pequeño alimento, Rin interceptó a Sesshōmaru con la mirada y corrió hasta la mesa para guardarles lugares.

InuYasha no había vuelto a aparecer, algunos dijeron que lo habían visto en el antiguo dormitorio perteneciente a Miroku y otros cerca de la torre de vigilancia, pero estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para hacerles caso. Rin está vez no insistió en ir a verlo, está vez prefirió dejarlo vivir su duelo solo.

 _Miroku era su mejor amigo._

Al terminar Sesshōmaru cada uno asistió hasta su dormitorio y los que les tocaba ir a la torre de vigilancia, fueron hasta ella. Kagome observó que el peliplata se desviaba del resto, pero no divisó exactamente hacía dónde y no quiso preguntar.

Cuando finalmente llegan al dormitorio, es Rin la que primero coincide el sueño con una facilidad que Kagome envidia. No puede dormir, por más vueltas que da en la cama y lo pesado que llega a sentirse su cuerpo en ese momento, la pequeña charla con ellos dos le impiden dormir.

Empieza a distraerse con lo que encuentra, el color de la resistencia o lo que ha visto hasta ese momento, lo diferente que pensó que era ese lugar y como es en realidad. La resistencia para ellos es lo que para ella fue la guarida a la que Kaede las llevó después del ataque de las capas negras a su aldea.

Finalmente logra conciliar el sueño.

 _Camina por los pasillos traseros del castillo, ve al hermano menor del príncipe salir deprisa, como si huyera de algo. Le saluda, él sonríe y le revuelve el cabello._

— _¿Dónde está…?_ — _Kagome sabe que ha dicho un nombre, pero no lo escucha. Él le da indicaciones y ella las sigue, es cuestión de segundos para que las grandes escaleras de piedra le lleven a una especie de mirador._

 _Ahí está el futuro heredero a la corona; está sentado de lado y ella solamente ve su perfil. Enfrente se encuentra una chica muy bonita con ropas elegantes._

 _La chica habla de un montón de cosas y su interlocutor aunque no parece interesado, le escucha y ella puede observar que sabe cómo actuar interesado. Kagome se queda quieta y es capaz de escuchar claramente._

" _Falta poco para la boda"._

 _No sabe por qué, pero siente una opresión en el pecho. La chica enfrente de él es la prometida de aquel soberano. Ella sabía que él tenía que tener una prometida; y es entonces cuándo siente el deseo de irse, pero sus pies no le responden, tal vez aguardando algo._

 _Es entonces que él voltea, la mira y se levanta dejando a la otra chica con lo que iba a decir._

— _Yo…_ — _está por decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero no es necesario._

 _Él deposita en su mano un pequeño regalo y ella no tardó mucho en abrirlo tratando de saber qué es. Se queda anonadada cuándo lo ve: un pequeño broche que había estado viendo días anteriores en un puesto. Cuándo levantó la mirada, él la estaba observando también._

 _Hizo una leve seña y supo que quería ir a dar una vuelta con ella._

 _No volteó ver a la prometida del soberano, simplemente se reunió con él._

 _Sus días ahí estaban contados._

Kagome despertó, el sueño le deja completamente confundida, hace días que tiene sueños parecidos. Había estado acostumbrada a recordar otro tipo de _lugar_ y personas. Pero ese sueño se desarrolla en una época que ella no conoce y no tiene ni siquiera una idea de por qué suele soñar eso, aquellos sueños no tienen orden cronológico.

¿Acaso es producto de su mente?

Se levanta de la cama tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a Rin, sale de la habitación y recorre los pasillos, no escucha ruido alguno y supone que ya todos descansan cómodamente. Recuerda el camino que tomaron aquellos que iban a ir a la torre de vigilancia y decide ir hasta ese lugar. Tomar algo de aire fresco tal vez no le venga mal.

Cuando pisa el último escalón, es Sesshōmaru quién voltea a verla primero, no le dice que se vaya, ni siquiera hace algún gesto. Su vista vuelve a enfocarse en el camino frente a él, y ella duda si ir con él o no, pero lo hace.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Asiente lentamente todavía sin quitarle la vista al camino de enfrente. Kagome entonces observa todo como quedó después de las lluvias y la batalla anterior, el recuerdo de su hermana vuelve a ella y el hecho de que la próxima vez que la vea una de las dos tiene que salir lastimada.

Sesshōmaru está a su lado sin decir nada, Higurashi trata de no recordar de más, pero la persona que conoció dentro del espejo se le figura muy diferente al que está enfrente. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en este tiempo? Se pregunta, pero no se atreve a expresarlo.

 _¿Y si nunca lo hubiera liberado?_ La duda se planta en ella y no parece querer irse. Voltea a verlo, y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. No le conoce ya, no hay confianza. ¿Cómo expresar esa pregunta?

Higurashi vacila un poco sobre lo siguiente que dirá, pero la duda había asaltado de repente y ella quiere saciarla.

—Si yo —empezó—, si yo no te hubiera sacado del espejo, ¿el mundo seguiría como lo conocí primero?

Asintió, la mayoría de las personas siempre iba con él creyendo que era el tipo de persona que tenía todas las respuestas. A veces estaban en lo correcto, a veces no. En ésta ocasión, sí la tenía.

—Ya veo.

Sesshōmaru no esperaba una reacción en especial, pero sabía que Kagome podría en ese momento arrepentirse de haberlo querido ayudar y sería completamente comprensible, incluso si deseaba no ayudarles más.

—No me arrepiento de nada —confesó después, volteando a verlo directamente. Zafiro y ámbar encontrándose por primera vez—. Pero si lamento haberte sacado.

Él le miró confuso y ella rió para luego agregar—. Mi deseo era que vivieras y fueras feliz, pero...

—Sandeces —cortó él, Kagome lo miró ¿cuántas vidas había visto él sacrificarse y con qué carga tenía que vivir? ¡¿Y así se atrevía a decirle eso?!

—Sesshōmaru...

—Soy libre —cortó él—. Es suficiente.

Aquellas palabras parecen reconfortar un poco más su alma, saber qué tomó la decisión correcta. Kagome siente el deseo de abrazarle, pero se contiene. No hay rastro alguno todavía del sueño, pero se siente tranquila, voltea de nuevo a verlo y ahora lo percibe distinto, no cómo la persona dura y más fuerte de aquel lugar. Sino como un ser que añoraba su libertad hace mucho tiempo y qué ahora que la tenía, iba a luchar por acabar con cualquier cosa que pudiera volverlos a encadenar.

Sonríe por primera vez que llegó a ese lugar con verdadera felicidad.

Sesshōmaru la observa después de reojo, Kagome a pesar de tener un carácter distinto a como la conoció, sigue conservando la misma esencia. Su aparición le recordó aún más su vida pasada en aquel espejo dónde no podía hacer nada, dónde pasó de mano en mano por muchas personas. Algunos buscaban _fama_ y otros tan sólo devolvían el espejo para sentir que se estaban liberando de una maldición.

Ninguno le preguntó qué era lo que sentía, ni siquiera se molestaron en saber su nombre o su historia. Todos preferían regresar aquel espejo o tratar de romperlo, pero Kagome fue la única con una opinión completamente distinta. Fue la única que habló con él, que trató de ayudarlo y que realmente lo escuchó.

Y, por su culpa, ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar junto con todos sobreviviendo por su vida. Como si realmente ella fuera culpable de algo, cuándo era su _salvadora._

No se dio cuenta en qué momento ella se quedó dormida, desconocía si había tratado de hacerle plática, pero ahora se encontraba recostada en una de sus piernas mientras parecía entrar en un sueño pacífico. Él no necesitó preguntar por qué estaba ahí, se notaba confundida, pero no asustada. Sólo había sido un mal sueño, no una pesadilla.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, recostada sobre una de sus piernas un par de horas antes de que el alba apareciera en el cielo. No la despertó, ni siquiera la movió, dejó que se acomodara lo suficiente y llevó inconscientemente una mano a su cabello, acariciándolo.

 _La sensación era tan familiar,_ que no dejó de hacerlo.

* * *

•••

* * *

" _Y entonces ese niño perdido en este mundo, donde no hay respuestas decide seguir viviendo"_ **(1)**

* * *

Sota mira con atención como Megumi trata de curar la herida en el estómago del miembro de la resistencia, tiene un montón de preguntas en mente pero no sabe cómo empezar a expresarlas, nunca antes había tenido una tercera presencia en aquella cabaña, pero ahora estaba él ahí, luchando por salvar su vida.

¿Quién era él y quién le había atacado? Escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor y también la voz de Megumi tratando de calmarle.

—¿Lo conoces? —Finalmente preguntó, la chica no detuvo el movimiento y se dio cuenta de qué era cuestión de tiempo para tener que ir por más agua al río.

—No —ella pareció finalmente acabar de limpiar la herida—. Ve por agua, _por favor._

Sota se levantó y tomó la cubeta, más de cerca se dio cuenta de que Megumi había hecho un buen trabajó limpiando la herida, ahora sólo faltaba vendar aquella área y esperar a que la fiebre se calmara. No mencionó nada más, la chica estaba ocupada, así que lo mejor sería esperar un poco para saber la razón de la que él estuviera ahí.

—Miroku —repitió con suavidad mientras veía a Sota desaparecer por el camino que llevaba hasta un pequeño río—. ¿Fuiste el único sobreviviente?

El chico hizo un esfuerzo para aguantar un poco el dolor y respondió. —N-No lo sé…

Megumi no preguntó más, Sota finalmente había desaparecido de su vista y sabía qué ese era el momento adecuado para lo que _iba a hacer._

—Cierra los ojos —pidió y Miroku la miró, extrañado. Pero se dijo así mismo que debía de confiar en ella en ese momento; le había salvado la vida.

Miroku apretó más los ojos, el dolor que aquella chica le había provocado al limpiar la herida seguía latente, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuándo la espada de aquella bruja atravesó su cuerpo, sin mencionar los gritos de sus compañeros al también ser atacados o tratar de defenderlos a ellos que se hallaban delante del cuerpo de batalla.

Contó mentalmente, ese era el remedio que su madre le daba cuándo curaba algunas de sus heridas. Aunque ahora era una situación _muy_ diferente, optó por hacer exactamente lo mismo, sintió las manos frías y algo huesudas de la chica sobre su herida y le pareció escuchar un leve susurró; siguió contando, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

Funcionó.

Abrió los ojos, la chica enfrente de él se notaba más pálida y un poco más ojerosa qué cuando cerró los ojos. ¿O tal vez sólo era su vista distorsionada por la fiebre?

Cuándo abrió los ojos ella volteaba tratando de enfocar al chico, estaba tardando incluso más de lo que había estimado. El menor le preocupada, ¿y si alguna capa negra lo había visto? El lugar era seguro, pero absolutamente _nadie_ sabía que ella tenía al Sota ahí, a su lado. Ni que lo había rescatado de un ataque.

De repente, se levantó. Sintió un mareo venir proveniente del recién esfuerzo que había hecho, el soldado pareció darse cuenta pero no pudo hacer nada. Salió de la pequeña cabaña y caminó por el camino que llevaba hasta el río, a la mitad del camino se topó frente a frente con Sota.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó él.

—Estabas… —vaciló un poco, la preocupación de repente se esfumó de ella—. Estabas tardando mucho —explicó.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar con la cubeta—. Estaba pensando.

—¿Está todo bien?

 _¿Por qué ella siempre se preocupaba por él y nunca por ella?_ Se preguntó mientras la observaba caminar a su lado, desconocía hace cuánto tiempo había dejado de comer bien, o dormir más de cuatro horas y cada vez se notaba más delgada y ojerosa.

Asintió. —Tú… —ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos cafés eran los que siempre le daban paz—… ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. —Mentía, pero no quiso contradecirla en ese momento.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo —no quiere solamente ser una carga para Megumi. Desconoce todo el esfuerzo que ella hace, pero sabe qué es mucho y quiere ayudarla. Si no puede evitar que ella cada vez pierda más fuerzas, entonces mínimo quiere ayudar.

La mayor le mira en ese momento como nunca lo ha hecho, sus ojos cafés brillan por primera vez y una sonrisa pequeña se implanta en su rostro. Algo se remueve en su interior, no quiere irse de aquel lugar, entre más tiempo pasa con ella su deseo de _salvarla de lo que sea que la está acorralando,_ se adueña cada vez más de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dice a la entrada de la cabaña—. Pero tú debes de estar bien

—¡¿Por qué?! —Insiste, su tono se alza más de lo esperado. Pero ella no responde nuevamente, pero Sota ve que aquella sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro.

Le lleva la cubeta hasta dónde descansa el herido y ve como empieza a tratar de bajarle la fiebre. Prefiere alejarse, los observa desde la esquina y es cuestión de minutos para que su vista se pierda a través de la gran ventana, a veces aquella situación le frustra. Megumi no da muchas respuestas y cada vez que parece que quiere hablar, se mantiene callada, como si reprimiera todo.

¿Para qué alguien como ella quiere que esté bien si nunca va a salir de ahí?

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—Espero.

—¿Por qué lo salvaste?

Ella se queda quieta mientras termina de limpiar el sudor de la frente del soldado, no evade la pregunta en ese momento, está sumergida en sus recuerdos. La imagen que viene a su mente es ella caminando a través de un camino demasiado conocido hasta por su propio gusto, cada vez respirar en aquel lugar es más trabajoso y mientras va al corazón de Jidai siente que sus fuerzas vuelven a menguar pero continua caminando.

Cuándo da la vuelta, uno de los escenarios que más le han perseguido se presenta ante ella, hay varios cuerpos tirados en la tierra, todos portan el uniforme característico de la resistencia y entonces comprende porqué la densidad de la magia oscura es mayor; un ataque se presentó, la resistencia —seguramente— había tratado de invadir el corazón de Jidai pensando qué _ellas_ no iban a defender esas tierras por ser las más alejadas de su centro, pero se equivocaron.

Lleva una mano a su boca tratando de evitar que un sollozo salga, esas escenas nunca le han gustado y _siempre_ le toca a ella contemplarlas. Es la mejor testigo en contra de toda esa maldad, ella siempre ha visto todo lo que han hecho, cuándo no es así, su verdugo se lo presume como si fuera una de las mayores victorias.

 _Tal vez para ella lo fueran._

Sigue caminando, tiene que cruzar algunos cuerpos y otros prácticamente los brinca. Trata de no verlos demasiado, completamente consciente de que aquellas imágenes estarán en sus sueños las siguientes semanas cuando regrese a dormir a la cabaña.

Lo único que le alivia es saber que Sota está bien.

Conforme camina, ruega por llegar pronto a aquel lugar y dejar de ver tantos cuerpos. Pero antes de seguir, siente que alguien sostiene su pie con fuerza, como impidiendo que siga caminando, su vista se posa en la mano que la sostiene y es de un soldado, su frente está sudando y sostiene su estómago con fuerza, la sangre ha manchado su camisa blanca y la ha teñido de carmín. Su capa está destrozada y tiene muchas heridas.

— _A-Ayuda…_

Se queda estática, no sabe qué hacer. El camino enfrente de ella le recuerda que _debe ir_ y pagar por lo que ha hecho como siempre, sin buscar una salida fácil. Pero aquel chico se está presentando ante ella con una petición imposible de negar.

Le está pidiendo ayuda _por su vida._

Sabe que va a lamentar esa decisión tiempo después, que el castigo que le espera por aquella buena acción es aún peor que la carga que lleva ya sobre sus hombros, pero son los ojos suplicantes del chico la que la terminan de convencer. Ve el camino que debía recorrer por última vez antes de ofrecerle ayuda al herido.

Ya habrá tiempo de arrepentirse después.

—Debía hacerlo —finalmente confiesa.

—¿Es una buena acción como la que hiciste por el chico del caballo? —Sota no se mueve de su lugar, pero tampoco espera que ella conteste—. ¿Intentas salvarlos?

Asiente lentamente, Miroku parece prestar atención a la plática, aunque probablemente este luchando entre la lucidez y el sueño, piensa Megumi.

—¿Por qué siempre intentas salvar a los demás?

—Porque antes no pude hacerlo.

—Megumi… —se acerca lentamente a la chica y toca su hombro—. Me salvaste a mí —la chica parece estar a punto de negar—. Aunque digas que sólo es para pedir _perdón_ por tu pecado —exclama—, aunque todavía no sepa _qué_ significa eso.

Ella sonríe.

—¿Quieres regresar con tus hermanas?

El cambio de tema le desconcierta, está a punto de decir _sí,_ impulsado por la sensación de volver a estrechar a sus hermanas mayores entre sus brazos, pero entonces Megumi aparece en su rango de visión. Su cuerpo débil y cansado que se debilita cada día.

—Las extraño —confiesa con aire de melancolía—. Extraño mucho sus voces, incluso la manera en la que se preocupaban por mí, aunque siempre me quejaba de eso —se encoge de hombros y observa a su interlocutora. No hace ya nada por el chico que parece dormir cómodamente después de todo eso, ella solamente lo mira.

—Pero… —exclama después de un breve silencio—, no quiero dejarte sola.

—Estaré bien.

Guarda silencio y finalmente se atreve a preguntar—: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No puedo responderte, Sota.

—¿Por qué?

Miroku se remueve, tal vez la fiebre haya empezado a hacer de las suyas nuevamente. Pero Megumi no hace ademán alguno de atenderle.

—No quiero encadenarte aquí.

Finalmente, la chica va a prestarle atención al herido.

—¿Megumi? —Ella le mira de nueva cuenta—. Algún día te salvaré de _esto._ —Promete.

La chica sonríe y no agrega nada más, su atención se enfoca en el nuevo miembro de aquella cabaña. Sota la mira desde la distancia, la ventana por dónde se estaba asomando ha perdido todo su interés y ahora está más enfocado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Una parte de sí mismo le dice que al reunirse con sus hermanas ellas podrán hacer algo por Megumi, pero otra le dice que no debe hacerse demasiadas esperanzas cuándo ni siquiera él sabe qué es lo que tiene a la chica tan mal y por qué le oculta tantas cosas. Porque lo ayuda tanto y no le da ninguna respuesta.

—Si él despierta —dice, antes de que el sueño le termine de vencer—. ¿Le podrías preguntar si conoce a Kagome y Kikyō Higurashi? Ellas podrían estar en la resistencia con él.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias, Megumi. —Y finalmente se deja envolver por el sueño, el único lugar dónde puede conversar con sus hermanas libremente, lejos de aquel mundo cruel.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Miroku despertó, el alba estaba apenas saliendo. El chico se removió, sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado y sin saber si agradecer o no estar vivo en ese momento. No sabía quién era su salvadora y a pesar de que él no conocía su nombre, ella sí el suyo.

Trató de incorporarse y se mostró desconcertado al darse cuenta de qué no le dolía. ¿Acaso había estado más tiempo inconsciente del qué había esperado? ¿Tan poderosa era esa clase de magia que había necesitado demasiado tiempo?

—Despertaste.

—S-Sí… —recorrió el lugar, no era más que una cabaña pequeña dónde había apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir. No tenía ningún tipo de protección y estaba alejado de la poca civilización que quedaba. A lo lejos estaba un pequeño descansando. Parecía estar bien.

¿Ahí vivían?

La chica parecía haber salido a buscar algo de comer porque traía comida cargando. Quiso ayudarla, pero sus articulaciones no le respondieron al ver la delgadez de su cuerpo, ¿quién era y por qué estaba así? ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido ellos dos?

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

Ella suspiró. —Megumi —los ojos cafés de ella le resultaron familiares, pero no identificó de dónde.

—¿Sólo Megumi?

Ella asintió.

—¿Sólo son ustedes dos? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Casualidad. —Algo le decía que mentía.

Él guardó silencio, no sabía qué es lo que ella quería a cambio de estarle ayudando. —¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Ella se sentó al lado del chico, se notaba cansada y algo nerviosa. Pero decidió no hacerle caso a esas acciones, necesitaba respuestas y pronto.

—Necesito _tu_ ayuda.

La respuesta le extrañó. —¿Qué podría hacer yo? —Preguntó y miró la herida en su estómago—. En esta condición no creo que mucho.

—Eres parte de la resistencia —especificó—. Tú tienes acceso a ella.

—No estoy entendiendo.

Ella acarició el cabello de Sota tiernamente. —Debes regresarlo con sus hermanas, para que este mejor que aquí.

Analizó la situación, _ella_ no era mala, ella ni siquiera tenía a ese chico como su prisionero, lo estaba protegiendo en ese lugar y consideró que lo mejor era trasladarlo a otro más seguro.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

* * *

" _El futuro con el que soñamos es un enigma"_ **(1)**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

(1) Fragmentos de la canción. **Enigma** de Diaura.

 **¡H-** Hola! Después de mucho tiempo (un año y días) sin actualizar, he vuelto. Aunque no lo crean, se me cae la cara de _vergüenza_ ante todo el tiempo que demoré sin actualizar este Fanfic. Podría culpar a mi falta de inspiración e incluso mi falta de _ánimos._ A mediados del año pasado las cosas empezaron a empeorar en mi vida personal, tanto como para dejarme sin ganas de nada. Fueron casi cuatro meses en dónde tuve que esforzarme por estar bien, incluso tuve que _salvar_ mi semestre y yo nunca había hecho eso… Fue feo. Y no tienen idea las ganas que tenía de escribir, pero mi mente no se concentraba en la trama. En ese lugar, me dedique a escribir fragmentos, frases, _cartas._

Pero confío en qué todo eso se ha quedado atrás, ¡ya estoy mejor! Y vengo con muchas ganas de escribir para ustedes, sus comentarios siempre me animan y logran que quiera volver siempre. ¡Fanfiction no se librará de mí! *Risa malvada*

Aprovecharé también para felicitarles, ojalá hayan visto mi publicación de año nuevo y navidad en mi página de Facebook, la cual ya tiene 119 likes. ¡Recuerdo cuándo éramos 12 apenas! :') Qué emoción me dio recibir todos los días una notificación de más personas.

¡Gracias por esperarme tanto y no perder la esperanza de que retomara la historia! ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto!:'D

¡Los amo!

 **22 de Enero 2017.**


	11. Refugio

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Anii, anii, selajarg, Luna 31, princesa sakura 13, okita kagura y Titita Taisho._

 _Advertencia: Posible OoC_

 _Dedicado a: Gissel, por el spoiler malévolo xD Perdóname_

* * *

 **Ciudad Perdida**

 **Capítulo 11.**

* * *

 _ **Refugio**_

* * *

" _Nada nos vuelve tan solitarios como nuestros secretos."  
—Paul Toumier._

* * *

Kagome abre los ojos lentamente, enfrente de ella se divisa el amanecer, voltea a ver a los demás y se da cuenta de que esas no son las caras que vio cuándo subió la noche anterior; posiblemente el cambio de guardia fue hace unas horas, dejando que los demás fueran a descansar antes de la primera hora.

Ese pensamiento hace que se levante de golpe, produciéndose un leve mareo. Siente una mirada sobre ella y sus ojos zafiros se encuentran con los ámbares, él la mira atentamente y Higurashi no puede evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que no era una _almohada_ precisamente en lo que estaba recostada: sino en las piernas de Sesshōmaru Taishō.

 _Qué la tierra la trague en ese momento._

—Lo siento —Exclama rápidamente, ahora sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no menciona nada y se levanta, para después voltear a verla esperando que haga lo mismo. Kagome le observa desde su posición: la manera en la que Sesshōmaru se mantiene esperándola se parece _tanto_ a aquel sueño. Pero se obliga a negar: es imposible. Eso es simplemente un sueño y no tiene nada qué ver con la realidad que están viviendo en ese momento.

Rápidamente se pone de pie y lo sigue hasta el comedor, dónde Rin voltea a verlos completamente confundida de enfocarlos juntos, pero no le hace ninguna pregunta, cosa que en el fondo agradece. ¿Qué le puede decir? _"Tuve una pesadilla y terminé en la torre de vigilancia, ah, por cierto: dormí sobre las piernas de tu hermano."_ No, imposible.

Kohaku llega después y ella lo agradece, aunque la cara que porta no le agrada nada: preocupación mezclada con horas sin dormir. Sus ojeras se ven más marcadas que antes.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Al principio el chico desiste, ¿para qué contar algo tan trivial como eso? Pero son los ojos de Rin los que lo obligan a hablar: él sabe que la chica es una tramposa, _poniendo esa cara_ sabiendo que él jamás le dirá que no.

—Una pesadilla sin importancia —bosteza, pero la preocupación no se va de él—. Con mi hermana —agrega. Rin no tiene la curiosidad saciada, Kagome espera el momento en que el chico maldiga por lo bajo—. No ha sido una pesadilla como las anteriores —confiesa—, a veces sueño que nos separamos y eso es todo. Pero ahora la veo atrapada y siendo _manipulada_ por una persona que no logro identificar.

Guarda silencio un momento, los platos de comida han empezado a repartirse, pero ellos no se mueven.

—Ella me… pide ayuda y yo corro hasta donde está ella, mi espada está en mi mano y de verdad trato de alcanzarla, pero… _no puedo_ —su voz titubea, Rin le abraza levemente. Ninguno de los demás se percatan de eso, excepto Kagome—. Mi hermana se aleja tanto que… —se calla un poco, rememorando el sueño—… Desperté gritando su nombre.

Es todo lo que la menor necesita escuchar para atraer a Kohaku hacía sus brazos, le abraza con cariño, tratando de borrar aquello de su mente. Y eso parece ser lo que el chico necesita, porque se deja envolver por la calidez de ella, la abraza también y acaricia su cabello lentamente, tal vez porque sabe qué sin importar lo que pase Rin siempre estará para abrazarle, para mostrarle un pequeño consuelo.

 _Ella es su pequeño refugio._

Kagome entonces observa a Sesshōmaru llegar con su bandeja de comida entre las manos, él mira a ambos chicos y ella espera que haga alguna especie de mueca, incluso que llame a Rin para que deje de abrazar al chico. Pero no lo hace, en su lugar se sienta enfrente de ellos dos y empieza a comer como si ambos adolescentes no se abrazaran como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese mismo momento.

¿Los celos de hermano no son propios de él? Piensa por un momento para después recriminarse por eso. No es el momento para sentir celos y tal vez no lo sea en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente se levanta ella para ir por su bandeja de comida junto con la de ambos chicos. No se mueven todavía, no se separan y se murmuran cosas entre ellos: pequeñas palabras de consuelo. Cuando se separan es por el gran estruendo que se escucha cuándo se abren las grandes puertas que dan al comedor.

Es InuYasha junto a Kōga quienes inmediatamente atraen las miradas de todos los presentes, están peleando y es Sesshōmaru quién atrapa la mirada de ambos para fulminarlos con la propia esperando que se calmen, eso había funcionado anteriormente. Pero no ahora, parecen demasiado enfrascados en su pelea que no les importa a quién hacen enojar o si lastiman a alguien a su paso.

—¡¿Planeas abandonarlos?! —Vocifera InuYasha. El dolor mezclado con la rabia es lo que está hablando en ese momento, se nota furioso y Kagome es incapaz de reconocerlo.

—¡No es mi decisión! —Exclama Kōga soltándole un golpe en la cabeza. No es con mala intención, trata de pararlo, hacerlo entender, pero parece que eso solo hace que su furia aumente, finalmente lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae un poco hacía él—. ¡¿Tú crees que yo quiero dejarlos _ahí_?!

Nadie sabe de lo que hablan, pero ambos se notan lo suficientemente molestos. Kagome mira a Rin, la chica parece tener ganas de meterse en medio de ambos, pero cuándo va a dar un paso es Sesshōmaru quién la sostiene de la mano y le dice que _no_ vaya.

Ella, inesperadamente, obedece.

InuYasha parece entonces quedarse callado, nadie se atreve a hablar o tratar de separarlos. Kōga no le suelta todavía y Taishō baja la cara, como pensando en lo que va a decir: Kagome nota tristeza.

—Los están abandonando _por segunda vez._

—¡Eso lo sé! —Kōga lo suelta. Una mueca de dolor cruza su cara y de la misma manera baja la cara—. ¡¿Crees que no me duele?! ¡Me arrepiento cada día que pasa! —Aclara, sus ojos se encuentran con los de InuYasha—. ¡Pero no es mi decisión! —Aclara por enésima vez, como quién trata de explicarla la operación más básica a un niño pequeño.

— _Keh._ —Es todo lo que suelta, dándole la espalda y caminando hasta dónde están sus hermanos. Kōga no parece insistir en pelear: no le interesa en ese momento. Ha tratado de hacer todo lo que ha podido para evitar que ese _pulgoso_ cometa una locura.

»Iré a ver a nuestro padre —Anuncia en ese momento a sus hermanos.

—¡No! —Rin es la primera que se levanta para evitarlo. Pero su hermano a pesar de escucharla parece ignorarla—. Es demasiado peligroso, el viaje…

—No me importa —interrumpe—, conseguiré la orden para ir por los cuerpos de aquellos reclutas a Jidai.

—InuYasha… —insiste la menor, en vano.

—Sino pude rescatar a Miroku —exclama—. Mínimo iré por su cuerpo. —Y da media vuelta para marcharse.

Sesshōmaru no le detuvo.

Ni nadie.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando se va, es cuestión de minutos para que el ruido de los reclutas parloteando se haga notorio y cada vez suba más de tono. Los minutos parecen eternos y a Higurashi le sorprende la seriedad con la que se están tomando esa decisión los hermanos de InuYasha, incluso Kohaku parece más consternado que ellos.

—¿Qué relación…? —Exclama, dudosa. Ambos chicos voltean a verla—. ¿Qué relación tenían InuYasha y _Miroku?_ —Se atreve a preguntar, pocas personas harían semejante acto de valentía —aunque algunos apostaban que eso era suicidio seguro— para recuperar el cuerpo de un soldado de la resistencia.

—Fueron amigos de pequeños —finalmente exclama la menor, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su comida. No tenía apetito, pero debía comer—. Los padres de Miroku fallecieron después del ataque a las primeras aldeas y vivía con una antigua amiga de su familia.

—Primero conocieron a Miroku —habló Sesshōmaru.

Rin asintió. —Conocimos primero a Miroku y después a Sesshōmaru —explicó—. InuYasha y él siempre jugaban juntos, a veces me incluían —confesó—, no dudo que mi hermano lo haya considerado incluso como otro hermano.

Kagome asintió lentamente, comprendiendo. No era de extrañarse que la muerte de él le afectara de esa manera y sobre todo que quisiera recuperar por mínimo que fuera su cuerpo para darle un entierro digno.

A su mente regresó la imagen de su hermana y todo lo que ambas habían pasado gracias a aquella bruja, recordó los días en los que ambas eran las hermanas inseparables e igualmente la situación actual con la que estaban tratando; lo que sentía cada vez que no tenía noticias de ella y lo preocupada que se ponía cuándo la resistencia festejaba la muerte de algunas capas negras.

 _Temía que alguna de ellas fuera su hermana._

Sesshōmaru se levantó en ese momento, lo que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Rin ya había terminado su desayuno igual que Kohaku y todos los demás, como pudo se terminó lo último que estaba en su plato rápidamente y se levantó al igual que ellos.

A cada uno se le otorgó una tarea y rápidamente fueron a cumplirla. A ellos les había tocado alimentar a los caballos y no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta allá: Sesshōmaru en el trayecto se desvió del camino sin darle a nadie ninguna explicación. Rin lo observó marchar, pero prefirió no meterse en sus asuntos por el momento.

Cuando llegaron, el único caballo que hacía falta era el de InuYasha que había salido hace poco. Ninguno mencionó nada, pero rezaron en su mente porque nada malo le pasara en el trayecto hasta la base dónde se encontraba su padre.

—Tengo una pregunta —dice finalmente Rin cuándo son los últimos en quedarse.

—Dime, Rin.

—El día que llegamos, su espada estaba llena de magia —rememora—, pero esa magia ha desaparecido.

Kagome sonríe. —Nosotras podemos decidir cuándo tiempo va a durar nuestra magia en un objeto. —Explica—. Ustedes no pueden usar magia aquí, así que lo mejor era quitarla de la espada.

—Oh, entiendo —sonríe—. Entonces, ¿la magia puede ser permanente?

—Claro que sí —Kagome acaricia uno de los caballos suavemente—. Sólo si nosotras queremos.

Hana se queda quieta detrás de la pared esperando no hacer ningún ruido, los tres finalmente desalojan el lugar y es ese momento el que ella aprovecha para buscar a Sesshōmaru, lo busca en su habitación, pero no está, también asiste a la torre de vigilancia sin tener éxito.

Su última opción es la pequeña oficina de Ayame, por lo que corre y abre la puerta sin tocar, lo encuentra mirando por la ventana, la pelirroja no está ahí.

—Señor Sesshōmaru. —Él no voltea a verla—. Por favor, necesito decirle algo, _es urgente._

Finalmente, la mira. Ella siente entonces el peso de las palabras que pronunciará, pero es una historia que necesita contar en ese momento.

—Semanas después de perder a mi familia y antes de decidir entrar a la resistencia, me topé con un anciano, era de verdad amigable —aclaró—. Él apareció de la nada frente a mí —rememoró—, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto anteriormente. Pero parecía que él me conocía lo suficiente y también… —se mordió levemente el labio—, también parecía saber a dónde me dirigía, que era la resistencia.

»En ese momento sacó la daga que le mostré —aclaró—, me la dio, dijo que a dónde iba la iba a necesitar. Agregó que él las fabricaba… y qué esperaba volviera por más. Yo no quería aceptarla, pero cuándo intenté devolvérsela, él ya se había ido.

—¿Sabes su nombre?

—… _Totosai._

Finalmente, llegó el silencio. Sesshōmaru parecía demasiado metiendo en sus pensamientos y no sabía si era por el nombre que acababa de darle o por algo más de lo cual ella no estaba enterada.

—Ayame no pudo reproducirlas.

Hana asintió, lo presentía. —La única que puede ayudarles es la señorita Kagome.

El ceño fruncido del peliplata no le dio buena espina.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sota finalmente despierta después de un largo sueño, lo primero que hace es buscar con la mirada a Megumi, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, solamente ve al soldado de la resistencia descansar sobre el piso: se ve mucho mejor que como lo recordaba.

Se levanta y camina hasta dónde se encuentran unas frutas que probablemente Megumi salió a buscar mientras ambos dormían o antes del amanecer, ella siempre se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas: comida, agua y todo lo que necesitaran ellos dos para sobrevivir y ahora tres.

El soldado de la resistencia duerme cómodamente, parece que la herida ya no le lastima tanto como la primera vez que lo vio y gracias a ese sueño profundo, Sota se atreve a analizar con detalle el uniforme de la resistencia: no es nada extravagante, es un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color, tiene en el lado derecho bordado la palabra de _resistencia_ de color azul, el mismo que ocupan para sus capas.

Observa más, su curiosidad es enorme. ¿Sus hermanas estarán en ese lugar? ¿Estarán combatiendo junto a la resistencia? ¿La resistencia las habrá salvado?

Se hace hacía atrás cuando ve que el soldado abre los ojos de improviso, se le queda mirando y el chico no sabe cómo disculparse por dicho atrevimiento, pero el mayor no parece disgustado y voltea a los lados en busca de la fémina.

—¿Cuál es tu… nombre? —Su voz suena rasposa, entrecortada.

El chico se desconcierta, pero decide hablar. —Sota, Sota Higurashi.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

Asiente, reparando en que le debe muchísimo a Megumi. —Desde que las últimas aldeas cerca de Shikon cayeron.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —corrobora el soldado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás a salvo?

—Megumi me rescató cuándo las brujas atacaron la aldea dónde vivía —explica, rememorando el momento exacto que se encontraba jugando con su amigo cuándo las primeras explosiones cayeron. Su amigo había insistido en que se quedara con ellos en su casa, que después buscarían la forma de _salir_ de ese lugar, pero fue necio y corrió hasta su casa. La segunda explosión cayó cerca de él e hizo que se tropezara, lastimándose las rodillas.

Una bruja estuvo a punto de lanzar un conjuro en contra de él cuándo apareció _Megumi_ poniéndose enfrente. No recordaba si ella se había enfrentado o no a la bruja que lo quería atacar, pero lo que sí recordaba era sentir como ella lo cobijaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

—Me trajo aquí —exclamó, mirando el pequeño refugio—, se ha encargado de darme comida, agua y todo lo que pueda necesitar. A veces me deja solo —confesó—, pero nunca me ha pasado nada malo. Estamos a salvo.

Y, sin embargo, nada de lo que el chico le había dicho era suficiente para poder saber quién era o qué era la salvadora de ambos, sobre todo para saber por qué hacía todo eso. Pero la información que le ha dado le sirve, sabe que _Megumi_ es sincera al decir que no les hará nada.

Aunque la propuesta de la chica sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza, observa al niño frente a él, no parece estar en malas condiciones y no duda que aguante de verdad el viaje hasta la resistencia. Pero por el momento decide no hablar de ese trato con la chica, no quiere darles falsas esperanzas.

 _Ya eran suficientes falsas esperanzas para todos._

—¿Y tu familia, Sota?

Él se encoge de hombros. —Mi padre murió en un enfrentamiento con las brujas —explica—. Y no sé nada de mis hermanas y madre desde que estoy aquí. —Ambos guardan silencio durante largos minutos hasta que el chico exclama—. ¡Tú eres de la resistencia! ¡¿No las conoces?! Se llaman Kagome y Kikyō.

Miroku niega haciendo una mueca de lastima. —No, lo siento… —No recordaba esos nombres, ni en esa base ni en ninguna otra. ¿Entonces por qué Megumi quería que llevara al chico hasta ahí?

La tristeza en el rostro de Sota es tan transparente que Miroku no puede evitar sentir un pequeño hueco en su corazón, hubiera deseado que la conversación no tomara ese rumbo… pero no puede hacer nada más.

Antes de que pueda decir algo para levantarle el ánimo al chico, Megumi entra en la cabaña. Se ve exactamente igual que el día anterior y se pregunta inmediatamente si tan siquiera ha dormido un poco.

—Dijiste que estaban vivas —habla Sota, en un acto impulsivo. La chica le mira, sin decirle todavía nada.

—Lo están.

—¡Pero no están en la resistencia! ¡Miroku no las conoce! —Es su tristeza hablando en ese momento, Miroku lo sabe. El chico no parece ser de los que alza la voz de inmediato o no se controla, pero sospecha que tanto tiempo esperando por algo y descubrir que puede ser mentira, es demasiado desalentador.

Y lo entiende. Quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. No sabe que hacer.

—Están vivas —repite, como si fuera lo único que el chico necesitara escuchar—, y están bien. —Aclaró y miró directamente al chico a los ojos—. Volverás con ellas, lo prometo.

—¡Mientes!

—No —su voz subió de tono y atrajo al chico hacía ella, lo abrazó con fuerza y aunque Sota quisiera apartarse, eventualmente cedió—. No estoy mintiendo, Sota. Por favor, _confía en mí._

Miroku sintió que no debería estar viendo esa escena, pero no podía salir de ese lugar. La miró a ella, pensando cómo era que estaba tan segura de sus propias palabras y esperaba no fuera mentira: no podría soportar ver de nuevo esa cara en Sota al llegar a la resistencia y no ver a sus hermanas.

Ambos se separaron, Megumi mandó a Sota por agua para que ella pudiera cambiar los vendajes y fue entonces que reparó que la herida no le dolía ya; no era su primera herida de espada, pero si la primera que sentía que ya estaba sanando. Ve al menor llegar con el agua y quedarse afuera, la chica se arrodilla hasta dónde está él y empieza a limpiar la herida. Él puede observar que ya está cicatrizando.

—Es imposible —susurra mirando atentamente, tuvo que parpadear para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real—. La herida debería seguir abierta…

Megumi le mira, no dice nada. No hay ni un gesto y, aunque el soldado quiere salir huyendo, también quiere respuestas.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Sólo te curé —simple, sencillo, pero él no está satisfecho.

—¿Qué eres?

No responde.

—¿Qué eres, Megumi? —Silencio. Poco a poco le cambio los vendajes—. Un humano _normal_ no puede hacer que una herida sane a esa velocidad. ¿Qué eres?

—Eso no importa ahora —calma la chica—. No te haré daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Pero no puede decirle nada más, porque ella rápidamente se va y Sota toma eso como una señal para entrar. Está en shock, no puede pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento, tiene tantas preguntas, jamás había tenido tantas interrogantes en su vida como en ese preciso momento.

 _¿Quién era Megumi?_

—No entiendo que pasa aquí —confesó.

—¿Cómo es afuera? —Preguntó finalmente el menor—. El mundo que tú has conocido.

Tragó saliva. —No es muy lindo de describir —advirtió.

—No importa —rebatió el chico. Miroku nunca había visto tanta decisión de alguien como hasta ese momento—. Quiero saber que han tenido que vivir mis hermanas.

El soldado cedió, empezó haciendo la historia larga, completamente consciente de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Le habló un poco de cuándo era pequeño, que tenía un muy buen amigo llamado InuYasha y también de cuándo las brujas habían destrozado su hogar, arrebatándole a su familia.

—Te envidio un poco —confesó, sonriendo levemente—. _Megumi_ te rescató y te trajo aquí, nosotros fuimos enviados a las bases de Shikon no Tama o a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo fue estar _ahí_?

—Nada fácil —reveló—, primero nos llevaron a la base de las montañas del norte. Estaba ahí con mis amigos, aunque después nos separaron.

Sota guardó silencio y siguió escuchando. No era una anécdota fácil de contar, pero Miroku parecía estarlo haciendo bien: no soltaba ni una lágrima, su rostro no cambiaba de expresión. ¿Todo eso había aprendido en la resistencia?

—InuYasha y yo éramos mejores amigos, casi siempre estábamos juntos. —Guardó un silencio un rato para después continuar—: Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el entrenador y los soldados en general, eran el doble de estrictos con mi amigo y con su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué?

—Son los hijos del comandante.

Después siguió contando más cosas, le platicó de la vez que la hermana menor de ellos apareció en la base. Su nombre era Rin, pero Sota no prestó mucha atención a ese detalle. Después le platicó del ataque improvisado que se suscitó en Shikon y, al necesitar refuerzos, se llevaron a su mejor amigo y los hermanos de él.

—Nunca hemos tenido un lugar fijo —confesó, está vez si pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza por unos leves segundos en su rostro—, la mayoría que fantasea con tener una familia o un lugar dónde vivir muere antes de eso o ve saboteados sus sueños.

—¿Saboteados?

Miroku suspiró, lo que iba a decir no era fácil. —Nunca hay un lugar seguro, Sota. —Miró hacia un lado de aquella pequeña casa, no era el mejor lugar del mundo y en ese momento se estaba cuestionando sus palabras. ¿De verdad ese pequeño lugar era tan seguro? ¿Qué lo hacía _seguro?_

»Nuestros superiores tomaron la decisión de mandarnos al corazón de la maldad que es Jidai, pero no estábamos preparados y no sólo perdimos a muchos camaradas, sino que… _fallamos._

—Pero Megumi te salvó.

—Tal vez la muerte hubiera sido mejor —se sinceró.

—¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? —El chico se levantó, quedando un poco más cerca del soldado—. ¿De verdad vas a permitir que ellas ganen?

—No podemos hacer nada.

—Podemos intentarlo —era la voz de Megumi. Miroku se quedó estupefacto en su sitio: no la había escuchado caminar—. Vamos a intentarlo —corrigió ella—. No desperdicies una segunda oportunidad, muchos no la han tenido.

" _Y la quisieran"_ iba a agregar.

—Si tienes un pan, entonces lo escucharé.

Ella sonrió y Sota presintió que ese era el momento de salir y dejarlos solos.

Megumi entonces se acercó a él con un vaso lleno de agua y con algo para comer. El soldado se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para finalmente probar bocado alguno.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Algo parecido —confesó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama improvisada, seguido se abrazó a sí misma y Miroku pensó que debía tener frío.

—¿Estás bien? —No entendía porque se preocupaba por ella. Pero no podía negar que estaba demasiado delgada.

Megumi no pareció escucharlo, porque cerró los ojos y puso una cara de dolor que no duró demasiado, pero sí el tiempo suficiente para que Miroku hiciera un esfuerzo por acercarse hasta dónde estaba ella para asegurarse de que sí estaba bien. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él se sobresaltó un poco, haciéndose hacía atrás, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

 _Eran tan familiares._

—Sota debe regresar con sus hermanas —finalmente dijo ella—. Cuando este con una de ellas debe decirle todo lo que yo le revelaré, incluida la ubicación de este lugar.

—¿Eso nos ayudará? —Miroku estaba confundido—. ¿Qué es tan importante y secreto?

—Se quién inició todo —confesó—. Y sé cómo pueden detenerlo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando la noche llegó, todos parecieron dormir cómodamente a pesar de saber que fuera de esa resistencia existían brujas y ciudadanos todavía por rescatar, aunque no todos podían conciliar el sueño de la misma manera y Kagome era uno de ellos: se había despertado por segunda vez después de uno de los sueños que la atormentaban con regularidad.

Se sentó en la cama y observó a Rin dormir tranquilamente, en ese momento la envidiaba fuertemente. Se quedó mirando la pared enfrente de ella tratando de deshacerse de la sensación que aquel sueño le había causado, aunque era inútil.

Finalmente terminó levantándose de la cama y caminando por los pasillos como la noche anterior, llegando al mismo punto: la torre de vigilancia. Reaccionó cuándo sus orbes chocaron con los de Sesshōmaru quién estaba en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

 _Era imposible pensar que la estaba esperando._

Pero en aquel lugar se encontró con qué había dos tazas con café en lugar de una como de costumbre. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado, sin decir absolutamente nada.

La noche era fresca y ella no dudaba de que en cualquier momento llovería, se preguntó entonces porque Sesshōmaru siempre se encontraba en ese lugar, era raro encontrarlo durmiendo o haciendo algo que no fuera entrenando, comiendo o vigilando, ¿alguna vez descansaba? Lo dudaba.

Se quedó observando el paisaje, solamente eran árboles y piedras de diferentes tamaños, además de los caminos apenas visibles. Kagome había estado en esos lugares solamente de paso con sus amigas y su hermana, pero nunca había tenido que pasar _tanto_ tiempo como en ese momento en la resistencia.

—Es tarde. —La voz del peliplata la hizo sobresaltar y Kagome le mira, el tiempo corre, pero el deseo de irse no existe en ella.

Tener a Sesshōmaru cerca le reconforta de cierta forma, él es la única persona que conoce su pasado, el lugar que ella vio y vivió durante un tiempo demasiado corto para su gusto.

Sonríe, sintiéndose nostálgica ante eso; extraña su vida, extraña estar feliz con su familia, entra a Sota, a su madre, abuelo... Y a Kikyō, aunque en esa vida fuera una desconocida. Aunque tampoco el deseo de volver es tan fuerte: era en esos momentos que Sesshōmaru estaba cautivo. Ella no quería eso.

—Tengo pesadillas —soltó de repente. Como quién confiesa su más grande secreto; la revelación la tranquiliza, aunque no del todo.

Sesshōmaru no le dice nada, sólo la mira.

—No son pesadillas como tal —después revela—. Nadie me hace nada… malo. _Pero_ —su voz se hace más baja, como guardando el secreto. Sesshōmaru mira a los lados, algunos soldados están a punto de caminar hasta dónde están ambos. Se quita la capa y la pone sobre Kagome.

La acción la toma desprevenida, pero deja que la prenda se acomode sobre ella.

Cuando los pasos dejan de escucharse, ella retoma la plática. —Siempre que me levanto tengo una sensación de tristeza.

Ambos guardan silencio durante un largo tiempo.

—¿Nunca… lo has sentido?

Asintió, lentamente. Kagome por primera vez se sintió comprendida ante sueños que no encontraba lógicos.

—¿Qué ves? —Sesshōmaru preguntó.

—Es un pueblo… creo —empezó—, no sé quién soy. Pero siempre me veo con alguien más —revela—, es un chico, parece un príncipe… tal vez sea un rey.

Él guarda silencio, pero no deja de mirarla.

Kagome no recuerda y él no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero decide no decirle nada. No en ese momento.

Tal vez jamás.

—No escucho mi nombre —confiesa, nuevamente—. Sé que las personas lo mencionan, _él_ lo menciona a veces… Pero no lo escucho.

—¿Él?

—Tampoco sé su nombre —ríe—, y su semblante es tan borroso. No logro ver nada concreto y los sueños no duran mucho.

Ambos guardan silencio, sienten ligeras gotas de lluvia cayendo y es en ese momento que saben que la lluvia se aproxima, a Sesshōmaru eso no le molesta, a Kagome menos.

—No creo que sean sueños —se acomoda la capa para no sentir frío más adelante—. Son recueros… pero no se sobre qué, ni por qué los tengo.

—Es tarde.

Pero ella no se irá.

—Sé que recordaré todo —asegura—. Y encontraré a esa persona… Igual que te encontré a ti.

Él no responde, ella ya no revela nada más y se quedan apreciando la lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente. Probablemente lloverá hasta el amanecer y mientras Sesshōmaru está atónico en sus pensamientos, Kagome es asaltada por el sueño.

La mira agachando la cabeza y termina acostándola en sus piernas como la noche anterior. La siente removerse un poco, no tiene que preguntar para saber que es otra pesadilla. Toca su cabello suavemente y lo acaricia hasta que su respiración se calma.

 _Sesshōmaru sabe que aquello se volverá rutina._

 _Aunque no le molesta._

Todos en la resistencia tienen algún refugio: alguien a quién acudir cuando las pesadillas ya no son soportables. Algunos lo encontraban después de años y había otros que terminaban por casualidad encontrándolo en una torre de vigilancia como Kagome a él.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

¡HOLA! Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la actualización, pero este capítulo me costó muchísimo, pero ¡ya está listo! Hay tanto que escribir después de este capítulo y no sé ustedes, ¡Pero yo espero con ansias el reencuentro entre Sota y Kagome! Ambos han esperado tanto para esto que estoy sumamente emocionada.

¿También sintieron ese Sesshome indirecto? uwu es sólo una pequeña probada de lo que se viene próximamente con esos dos y muchas, muchas cosas más :'D Creo que no hay nadie más emocionado que yo ;-; Ahora quiero aprovechar la paciencia de todos ustedes con los capítulos, de verdad se merecen el mundo entero:c

Avisaré que estoy siendo participante de un concurso al que le quiero poner todo mi empeño, porque el premio es muy tentador, además de todo lo que implica. Pero tranquilas, sé que habrá tiempo para todo uwu ¡Gracias nuevamente por todo! ¡Les quiero!

 **9 de septiembre, 2017.**


End file.
